The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn
by preppysassy
Summary: Harry and his friends embark on the adventure of their lives.Along the way Harry discovers just how powerful of an emotion Love can be, what an imporant role it will play in his life. semi Deathly Hallows compliant, set in seventh year.
1. Why Do I Keep Counting?

_**A/N: Here is another H/Hr story, a little warning is that this story will be extreme angst. However on the plus side it will also be extremely romantic and Harry and Hermione will not take long to get together. I really hope you like this story, I've had it in mind for almost as long as my "The Real thing" story, and has been tweaked here and there. I also uploaded the sequel to stop the question so check that out if you haven't already. Please review! And on with the beginning of hopefully, something great!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Why Do I Keep Counting**_

_Am I strong enough? To be the one?_

_Will I live to have some children?_

_If I only knew the answer  
And If all our days are numbered  
Then why do I keep counting_

_**-"Why Do I Keep Counting?"- The Killers**_

It was a balmy summer night at Privet Drive despite the appearance of the neighborhood. The usually crisp green grass was parched and brown due to a severe drought. All the lawns were in a severe state, with the exception of house number four. It had been a week ago that a tall and lanky redheaded teenage boy and a short frizzy haired brunette of around the same age had come to stay at number four. For a while, the inhabitants of Privet Drive had been suspicious by peculiar events that occurred within the household. For the most part, The Dursleys', the family that lived in number four were as normal as could be. All except for the skinny be-speckled teenage boy that was Petunia Dursley's nephew named Harry Potter. Ever since he came back from whatever boarding school he went to, the grass had been completely restored to its previous state, making the lawn look brilliantly green against the neighboring brown patches of the other houses. Harry Potter was lying on the grass, staring out pensively into the periwinkle blue sky. He was listening to a sound that even the neighbors had grown used to during the time they had been there. Harry's best friends who were also romantically involved with one another, were rowing once again, as usual.

"I can't believe you!" said Hermione Granger shrilly.

"It's a book, if anything you should be proud that I'm studying up." Ron Weasley retorted.

"You shouldn't need a book to understand me you just should!"

Harry stood up laboriously, he wasn't in the mood to settle another dispute but it seemed it was down to him before the neighbors pressed their ears against the windows.

"What's going on now?" he asked.

"Harry, would you tell her there's nothing wrong in a bloke getting a little advice from a book?" Ron demanded.

"And would you tell him how insulting it is to hear that someone you supposedly know for six years resorts to a book to," said Hermione angrily. "and listen to this; charm a witch. It's despicable."

"Let me see if there's a chapter on how to calm down a barking mad girlfriend." said Ron ripping through the pages.

"Okay!" said Harry intervening as Hermione was about to kick Ron in the shins. "That's enough."

"Now," said Harry. "would you please slow down and explain what's going on?"

"Fine." said Ron disgruntled. "Do you mind if I go first?"

"Go ahead." said Hermione through gritted teeth.

"Okay, well Fred and George gave me the _Seven fail proof ways to charm witches _book." Said Ron. "Really nice of them really, since I told them about how I had made so many mistakes sixth year."

Ron looked back at Hermione, thinking the last statement would've softened her. He was wrong.

"You are so full of it." said Hermione.

"Hermione, why are you so upset with the book?" asked Harry. "I don't see the harm."

"The harm is that he clearly doesn't care enough to know me by now." said Hermione. "I know what makes you upset, I know what can cheer you up."

She looked at Ron.

"You know how I know that?"

Ron shrugged, looking down at the floor.

"Because I've been around you for six years." said Hermione shakily. " I don't need an aid to understand either of you. It feels like you two are completely unaware of all the important subtleties."

Ron looked over to Harry but he too was at a loss for words.

"Don't lose the book Ron, you might need it for the next girl." said Hermione seriously. "Chapter 9 might be about how to have some tact. You'll need that."

And with that Hermione walked away into the Dursley's kitchen.

"Sounds like your girlfriend just dumped you." said Dudley's drawling voice. "Mind if I have at her ginger?"

"Why don't you find seven year olds to beat up Dudikins?" Harry said, holding Ron back.

"This is my house if you haven't forgotten Potter, I can kick you and your freaky friends out." said Dudley.

"I like to see you try muggle." said Ron pulling out his wand.

Dudley shrieked and hid behind the door.

"You can't, you'll be expelled." said Dudley.

"No, I am not underage. I can do magic when I want." said Ron. " and I wont be expelled from a school I'm no longer going to."

"Forget it Ron, it's not worth it." said Harry as Dudley ran to upstairs.

Ron sagged his shoulders and threw the book into the flowerbed.

"I never should've done this." said Ron. "Us getting together was bound to be a disaster."

"Don't say that Ron, it'll pass" Harry reassured him. "You guys always get through this."

Ron sagged his shoulders.

"No, this is all getting ridiculous." he said grimly. "I'll see you later."

Harry slumped back down on the lawn chair he had been sitting on before. He had thought that with Ron and Hermione getting together, despite of how lonely the idea made him feel, he would no longer have to hear their bickering. However, it had only gotten worse. Hermione took almost everything to heart and Ron was always to hotheaded to petty things go. He looked up to his bedroom window where both Ron and Hermione were staying, Hermione was looking out of it, resting her head on her hands. With a heavy sigh he got up and made his way up to her, he loved his friends but this whole ordeal of their fighting was getting tiresome. Hoping to reconcile them again, as he always ended up doing, he made his way upstairs.

Once he was there, he cleared his throat firmly, making Hermione turn around.

"You want to talk about it?" Harry asked.

"That's okay," said Hermione wearily. "You're probably as sick of this as I am."

"It's no problem, honestly." said Harry genuinely. "You always helped me when I needed help with Cho and Ginny."

"How is Ginny taking the breakup by the way?" Hermione asked curiously.

Harry shrugged.

"Don't know, I'll probably find out when we go to the Burrow."

"Tomorrow then." said Hermione. "Ready to leave Privet Drive forever?"

Harry nodded his head.

"I'm ready." said Harry. "Nothing here left for me to miss."

"It's amazing, a house that looks so warm and inviting can hold such a sad story behind it's walls." said Hermione pensively.

They stood in silence for a few minutes before Harry spoke up again.

"I'm going to go sleep." he said .

"All right, I probably should too." said Hermione. "Do you happen to know where Ron is?"

"I think he might've apparated to the Burrow." Harry replied.

Apparating to the Burrow was something Ron had resulted to doing whenever he rowed with Hermione. Harry had noticed that when he reappeared, he seemed much more calmer and oddly happier.

"Oh…" said Hermione.

She was certainly not fond of how he ran away when things got rough between them. That was one of the MANY flaws he had that irritated her. She was starting to realize that maybe she had mistaken her feelings for him, you were certainly not supposed to be constantly annoyed by someone you fancied.

"In that case…I'll just go down to the garden."

Harry assumed she was most likely going down to wait for Ron and talk things out. Deep down, he was secretly wanting them to break up. He hated seeing how they hurt each other. It was very different seeing them fighting as best friends than as a couple. He was also becoming increasingly aware of how rude Ron was with Hermione and he did not like it. He shook it off to it just being his overprotective brotherly feelings for Hermione. Yet, he also knew it wasn't just that. Prior experience with Ginny was enough to it was slowly becoming something more. He got mad at himself because it was one thing to develop feelings for his best friends little sister, something completely different to have them for a best friend. It just did not seem right.

He walked over to his old wooden dresser and pulled out some pajamas he had bought some time ago in Diagon Alley. They were old and worn and they would not be replaced any time soon. This was it, the final hour. Tomorrow, he, Ron, and Hermione would be heading back to the Burrow with the help of the Order. He would finally be leaving Privet Drive, forever. However, where he would be going after Bill and Fleur's wedding still uncertain. He was still holding out for Ron and Hermione to back out at any minute , but he knew they wouldn't. He appreciated their solidarity, but he would've felt better knowing they were safe, however "safe" a person could be in a warring world. With a heavy heart and frantic mind he went to sleep on one of the sleeping bags, he had left the bed for Hermione since both he and Ron were taking notes on chivalry. It took several tries but eventually he fell asleep, hoping that for once he would not be visited by haunting dreams.


	2. Sky Is Falling

_**A/N: **Hello guys! I really hope you are enjoying the stories because I'm thoroughly enjoying writing them. Please give some feedback, constructive criticism is welcome just no bashing, that's immature. Anyway, I have nothing in particular to say but, I do want you guys to send me ideas for what stories you would like me to write. Right now I'm focusing on "Journey To The Aisle" and "The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn" and afterwards I'll be uploading another H/HR story, after that I am clean out of ideas. I can't believe I've almost managed to post up stories that I have been thinking up since I was 15, (I'm 19 going on 20 now). So please, if you would like a certain scenario for me to write or a plot of some sort (keep to HHR please.) by all means message me! I'd really like to know what you have in mind!_

_PS thanks to The Spotter, for giving me the idea of letting Hedwig survive, that was such an unnecessary death in DH! I hadn't even though of it until it was mentioned in the review =)_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Sky Is Falling**_

_**I'm alive but tell me am I free?**_

_**I got eyes but tell me can I see?**_

_**The sky is falling and no one knows**_

_**Well it shouldn't be hard to believe**_

_**Shouldn't be this difficult to breathe**_

_**The sky is falling and no one knows**_

_**- "Sky Is Falling"- Lifehouse**_

The next morning was a hectic one. Ron left early in the morning to the burrow, where he would come back from later on, accompanied by the Order. Harry was anxious to know what exactly had been planned in order to get him safely from Privet Drive to the Burrow. The charm that had protected him for sixteen year was set to expire the second he turned seventeen, the legal magical age. Harry knew he would probably not like whatever the Order had come up with, however he was sure he could get it out of Hermione, she knew she hated keeping such important information from him.

Harry had noticed there was something strange between Hermione and Ron while they ate breakfast in his room. It was even more evident when Ron said goodbye to the two, leaving them to explain the Dursleys' why they were going to be relocated. They barely said more than two words to one another, yet there was also not the usual tension that was normally present when they were angry at each other. However, something was still off. Had they broken up?

He decided it was better to just bluntly ask than just wonder. They were his friends after all, surely they would not have kept something so important like a breakup a secret from him. Harry found Hermione outside, she was petting Hedwig who had perched herself on Petnuia's patio table. Harry smiled because he noticed Hedwig had left droppings on it, Petunia would have an aneurism when she saw it.

"Oh hey Harry I was just about to go looking for you." said Hermione brightly.

"For what?"

"Well I was thinking…it'd be a good idea to let Hedwig fly to the Burrow by herself rather than to take her in a cage. It'll lesson the load and give her a chance…if anything should happen." said Hermione, looking uneasy as she said the last bit.

"Just what is that the Order has planned?" Harry asked inquisitively.

Hermione sighed heavily.

"I know I shouldn't tell you. The Order is going to be mad with me, but I also know you deserve to know…" said Hermione.

Harry looked at her intently.

"The plan is that six of us will be taking a Polyjuice potion to turn into you." said Hermione apprehensively.

She knew Harry was not going to make the plan at all easy.

'What?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes," Hermione pressed on. "Just incase the death eaters search the skies for you, which they probably will, it will cause I diversion from getting the real you."

Harry shook his head fervently.

"No, I'm not having it." he said defiantly.

"I know you don't like it Harry, but I doubt there's anything you can say to change the Order's mind." said Hermione.

"I don't want any more people putting their lives on the line!" said Harry angrily. "If there should be any causalities, it should be me and me alone."

"Don't say that." said Hermione firmly.

"But it's true, I'm tired of being the cause of innocent lives being lost.

"it's not your fault!" Hermione exclaimed. "Voldemort is evil, everyone has something against him. It doesn't matter of people know you or not, Voldemort's evil doesn't discriminate, he relishes in making other suffer. It's just how he is."

"Maybe…" said Harry. "but you're not about to say that there haven't been people that have died because of me."

'You shouldn't think like that." said Hermione consolingly. "Instead think of the people you'll be saving once you defeat him once and for all."

Harry remained silent. It was an optimistic dream. Who knew if he would successfully finish off Voldemort? The weight of the world was on his shoulders. Too many people were expecting too much from him. He'd try his hardest because Voldemort had to be stopped, the innocent lives had to be spared. The atrocities that were happening had to cease. However, what if he wasn't the glorious savior they all thought he was? What if his had finally run out? He didn't care if he died, he had made peace with the idea since he heard the prophecy. All he cared about was not letting the Wizarding World and most importantly, his friends down.

"Yeah.." said Harry.

He watched as Hermione continued to pet Hedwig. Hedwig shut her eyes in pleasure of having her head rubbed.

"So uhmm…" said Harry uncertainly. He wanted to divert the conversion to something a little less tense, and he was dying to know what had happened after he went to sleep. Anything to distract him from the gloom he sensed creeping on. "What happened last night, did you and Ron get to talk?"

"Oh…uhm yeah we did." said Hermione.

"And?"

"We broke up." she said simply.

Harry couldn't believe it. Well…yes he probably _could._

"Over a book?" he said incredulously.

"It wasn't just because of that stupid book." said Hermione defensively. "We just realized that we were going nowhere."

"I'm sorry." said Harry genuinely.

Hermione shrugged.

"It's okay really." she said genuinely. "it ended amicably, so don't worry about having to choose sides."

"So, does that mean no more bickering?" Harry asked.

"We just broke up, we're still the two friends who always argue over petty things." said Hermione amusedly.

"Well…I guess I can take that." said Harry.

"Did it bother you, me an Ron being together?" she asked curiously.

"No, why?"

"I just thought the bickering might've stressed you out." said Hermione reasonably. "I know they got to be way worse than when were just friends."

"Oh…" said Harry. He was sure she has been asking for another reason… "To be honest yes it had. I didn't like seeing you both hurt each others feelings."

Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, it was just not a match."

"Well…I'll just go finish up getting my stuff packed." said Harry.

She nodded again.

*******

Night was creeping up on them fast. The time was nearing to tell the Dursleys' they had to pack there things and get as far away from Privet Drive as possible. He went upstairs to meet up with Hermione. He was grateful he had her, otherwise he was sure he'd fly off the handle once the Dursleys' started refusing relocation which he was sure they were bound to do. Harry and Hermione sat in front of the scowling family.

"Well, as you know, I'm leaving tonight." Harry started. "For good this time."

"Good riddance I say." said Vernon.

Hermione glared at him.

"Anyway," Harry pressed on, ignoring his uncle. "It would also be a good idea if you all left the house too?"

"What?!" Vernon exclaimed. "Are you mad, and leave this house to you and your freaky friends, no sir!"

Harry scoffed.

"Believe me, none of my friends would want this house. It's not exactly pleasant is it?"

"Look, we are wasting time here." said Hermione interfering. "The reason we are asking you to consider leaving is because there's a wizard out there, a very vicious and evil one who would not think twice to harm you."

"Don't your lot have police to keep him in check. You can cast spells and not control your criminals?" said Vernon irritably.

Hermione chose to ignore this.

"No, he has our ministry under his control." Hermione explained. "Anyway, once Harry turns seventeen, the protection charm that was placed on this house since he came to live here will be lifted , laving you vulnerable to attack."

Petunia looked downright terrified. Dudley just kept looking at Hermione with a disgusting look of lust on his flabby face.

"But isn't…aren't they just after him?" Petunia asked breathlessly tilting her head in Harry's direction.

"Yes, but for some twisted logic, they will come after you because I lived with you so long…they thing I have some bond with you." said Harry.

Hermione gave Harry a scolding look.

"So…if we don't leave…we might be in danger?" Petunia asked timidly.

It seemed only Petunia was understanding the severity of their situation.

"That's correct." said Hermione.

Vernon still looked reluctant.

"You can't honestly tell me you haven't been aware of the weird stuff happening on the news." said Harry impatiently. "those are not just freak accidents. It's all to do with him."

"Even the weather is being tampered with by Dementors," said Hermione. "all the gloomy weather is caused by them, it's the effect they have in the areas they surround. They are all under Voldemort's command."

"What are Dementors?" asked Dudley speaking for the first time.

Harry looked at him, he noticed he was asking with rapt focus.

"They're those things that attacked us two years ago, the one I saved you from." said Harry.

Dudley shivered. Harry could tell he still remembered them, he was probably still being haunted by them in his nightmares.

"D-dad, I think it's best we leave with this Order thingy." Dudley said in a tone uncharacteristic for him, he sounded mildly logical.

Petunia nodded with her eyes closed.

Vernon looked at a loss for words, but he knew that if son and wife were agreeing to go…maybe it wasn't such a bad idea…

"They'll be around very soon, Hestia Jones and Dedalus Diggle will be looking after you until all this is over." said Harry dispatching.

With that he got up from the couch and walked back to his bedroom for the last time. Hermione soon followed him up. Finding him talking to Hedwig who was on his arm.

"Have good look around Hedwig, we'll never have to come to this place again."

Hermione looked at them sadly. It must be sad to resent a place where you grew up, not that anyone could blame Harry for doing so. It wasn't exactly a nurturing environment.

"Are you going to send her off to the Burrow?" Hermione asked leaning against the door frame.

"Yes, I figured you're right." said Harry. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to Hedwig because of me anymore than I want any of you getting hurt."

Harry walked with Hedwig to the window, Hermione followed him. She had always had a soft spot for Hedwig. Saying goodbye to a loved pet was just as hard as saying goodbye to an old friend. She knew from experience from leaving Crookshanks, something she would mention to both Ron and Harry later on. She didn't want to spook them with the measures she had taken in order to accompany them in such a perilous journey.

"Well Hedwig, I'm going to be leaving in a little bit so I'm going to let you make your own way to the burrow." said Harry to the snowy owl. "If anything happens…just know you were the best pet I could've ever had."

Hedwig hooted affectionately in acknowledgment. Harry lifted his arm out and flung it up, urging her to jump off. Together he and Hermione watched as Hedwig soon became a minuscule speck that eventually faded into the purple sky. In the distance they heard the doorbell and they ran downstairs.

It was Hestia and Dedalus coming to collect the Dursleys who had packed up their bags at a rapid speed.

"Harry Potter!" said Dedalus enthusiastically. "What a great pleasure to serve you!."

Harry blushed.

"Thank you , really I appreciate you doing this." said Harry. "My relatives are just this way, follow me."

Harry led Hestia and Dedalus into the living room were the Dursleys stood anxiously.

"Hello!" said Dedalus rambunctiously shaking each of the Dursleys hand animatedly. "Such an honor to meet Harry Potter's kin!"

_Get a move on!! Whispered a hoarse voice._

Harry looked around to see who had spoken.

"Don't freak dear boy." said Hestia. "It's just Dedalus's watch. We want this house to be empty at exactly the right time so that everyone is safe."

"Indeed." said Dedalus. "Well…seeing as we're all packed, Hestia and I will wait out in the hallway as you say your goodbyes."

"Oh that's really not necessary, as you said you're on a tight schedule so…"

"Nonsense Harry, we can spare a few minutes for you to say goodbye." said Hestia.

Harry shook his head. Unfortunately it was probably common sense to think that he'd be heartbroken of being separated from people he had been living with all his life. Little did they know how happy he was to be freed of them, as he was sure they were too. They had never let Harry forget what a burden he was for them.

"Well…I guess this it then…" said Vernon uncomfortably.

Harry just stood there, looking at him. He didn't have anything to say.

"Shall we get going then?" Petunia said nervously pushing her bag up her bony arm, pulling her share of the luggage's. She turned around to her oversized son. "let's go Duddy…"

Dudley was staring at Harry with confusion on his face. Not the usual dumb confused face he normally wore, rather he was really having a hard time understanding what was really going on.

"I don't get it…if things are as bad as you say they are…why aren't you coming into hiding?" Dudley asked.

"I don't have that luxury." Harry replied. "I'm the one they're after."

"Isn't that more reason why you should go into hiding too?" Dudley asked bemusedly.

"He's probably being protected too Dudder's wherever he's going." said Petunia.

Hestia came back from the hallway with a look a shock.

"Wherever he's going ? Aren't you aware of where he's going to be?" she asked outrageously.

"We Don't care in the slightest." said Vernon pompously.

Hestia glared at him.

"Is this the way you treat this poor boy?" she rounded on him. "Have you the slightest idea how important this boy is to us? He could be the one who ends up saving bout our skins!"

"Uhm, don't bother Hestia, I was always a burden to them." said Harry. He really wanted them all to leave.

"For what it's worth…I want to thank you for saving my life." said Dudley.

Harry looked at him, it was all he could do from keeping his jaw from dropping. Dudley was being grateful? Surely he had heard wrong.

"Don't make to much of it Dudley…really."

There were sobs coming from behind Dudley. Clearly Petunia had been overcome with emotion at what a gentleman Dudley was being…

"Right, shouldn't we make a move on?" said Vernon annoyingly.

"Yes!" squeaked Dedalus. "on, on! And Harry, dear boy. Let luck be on your side!"

"we're counting on you!" said Hestia.

"Thanks….really." said Harry uncomfortably.

He watched as the group made its way out. He wasn't going to bother seeing them off. Reluctantly saying goodbye to them was enough. Just as he was going to head up to his room, Hermione came down, holding three rucksacks which belonged individually to her, Ron, and him. She also was carrying down Harry's beloved Firebolt.

"Everything is ready. The order should be here any second." she said handing him his stuff.

A/N: I really wanted to get out of Privet drive in this chapter but it was getting long so I shall do so in Chapter 3. As I said this will be DH compliant in some parts, I'll alter the parts I didn't like or just tweak it so it can work in favor of my original plot, it's intertwined with DH only at the beginning but when it stats getting good, it's all my ideas! Please review


	3. Quasimodo

_**A/N**__: I broke a promise and for that I apologize, I won't come out with a BS excuse, I was just seriously stuck with this chapter. I if it helps, I wasn't completely unproductive, I was also adding tidbits to other chapters of this story. Because this story has been in my head for a while now, I know what happens; therefore, I can add stuff to future chapters. This chapter also took long because I ended up changing it completely, because I also upload to the Harry Potter Fanfiction: and they have ridiculous guidelines, I decided to save myself grief and just edit this chapter now so I won't have to change it when I upload there. Never fear, I will continue to upload here first because I get more reviews and am less restricted which I what I love. Enough blabbing, and on with this long awaited chapter. P.S, I'm not a good action writer…at least maybe not yet…so that is why I cut out A LOT of the action that is found in the __**Seven Potters**__ and __**Fallen Warrior**__ chapters of DH, besides, although it does somewhat follow DH, I don't want it to look like a rewrite, this story has a lot more of my plot than DH._

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Quasimodo**_

_**I'm trapped inside of my own mind  
Afraid to open my eyes cause of what I'd find and I  
Don't wanna live like this anymore**_

There goes my pain  
There goes my chains  
Did you see them falling  
Because this feeling  
There has no meaning  
There goes the world  
Off of my shoulders  
There goes the world  
Off of my back  
There it goes

"_**Quasimodo"- Lifehouse**_

Harry had reluctantly gone along with the plan the Order had constructed. He had watched in half amusement and half anger, the people he cared for transform themselves into exact copies of him. This was much too dangerous, he was completely against it, but had no choice but to go along with it because he knew the Order was not going to listen to him.

Harry paced back and forth on the familiar ground of The Burrow on which he and Hagrid had landed on not long ago. Their plan had been foiled; somehow, Voldemort had found him, the REAL Harry. Hagrid and he had almost been killed on their way to their pre-destined spot. Harry and Hagrid had been hastily mended by Tonk's parents before grabbing a Portkey that would take them to The Burrow. He couldn't even begin to imagine if the same had occurred to the others. As he looked around, he noticed he and Hagrid were still the only ones to have arrived. The clock was ticking, with every minute the danger and fear mounted.

He had been anxiously received by and Ginny, who explained who as supposed to come and at what time. Harry was startled to find that Ron had missed his Portkey as had Lupin and George. He just felt in his gut that these were not good signs. Surely, he wasn't the only one who had been attacked by Death Eaters. It was not too farfetched to automatically to start thinking that one of them must've been injured, or possibly worse…he couldn't think about it. Not another life wasted for his. Not again.

* * * * * *

More of the order by now had arrived. George and Lupin had arrived, George had been hit by a spell harry was all too familiar with. A spell he hated to remember, one he had used himself. George's ear had been cut off and it was all Snape's doing. His signature move: _Sectumsempra_. He would be okay, but it didn't soothe anyone, who else had been injured…or possibly killed? and Fred had made it back also. They were shaken and had rushed to George's side at once. Outside, Harry stood with Lupin, Ginny, Hagrid, looking out into the night sky with anticipation. Where was Ron? Where was Hermione?

Just then, they heard a swish. They all swiveled around and saw a broom appearing out of thin air. It was Tonks and Ron. Everyone rushed over to them as once as they landed sloppily in the ground. Tonks ignored everyone completely as she rushed toward Lupin, knocking him to the ground. Ginny rushed forward to hug her older brother. Ron gave Harry s shaky smile over her shoulder.

"Are we the last one's back?" Ron asked him.

"No.' Harry replied. "We're still waiting for Bill, Fleur, Moody, Mundungus, Kinglsey, and Hermione."

Harry saw as concern etched all over Ron's face.

"Hermione's not back?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly.

Sensing that Harry and Ron needed to be alone, Ginny to her cue to exit.

"I'll go tell mum and dad you're here." said Ginny.

Ron kept his eyes on Harry's as Ginny went off inside.

"She was scheduled to be one of the first one's back…" Ron said looking down at his watch.

Harry shrugged.

"A lot of people missed their Portkey. I'm sure that's what happened." said Harry, trying hard to really convince himself to believe that.

Ron could tell Harry didn't believe what he said. Neither could he. Yet he urged himself to believe nothing seriously bad had happened. Sure he had patched things up with Hermione, but he would never forgive himself if today was the day something happened to her. He was sure harry wouldn't either. He joined harry in looking up into the dark sky. There was no sign of anything apparating out of thin air. Even the wind had seemed to disappear. The night was eerily still. Seconds turned into a minute, the minute turned into minutes and there was still no sign of anyone piercing through the pitch-black sky.

Harry was getting that devastating state of panic he had back when he was in the Department of mysteries. There was no sign of Hermione and the longer it took, the more the danger increased. He looked over to Ron who also had a deeply concerned expression on his face.

"She'll be fine." he said, sounding more like he was desperately trying to convince himself more than Harry.

What would they do without Hermione? It was an inconceivable thought. A thought Harry was desperate not have. She had to be okay. She just _had_ to.

Then suddenly, he heard big flaps from the sky and was relieved to see it was Kinglsey and Hermione, who was by now completely transformed back to her normal self.

He felt his heart leap when he saw Hermione dismounting the great, black Thestral. He waited impatiently as she ran towards him. She engulfed him in a fierce hug that almost toppled him over.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" she said breathlessly.

Harry closed his eyes as he hugged her back as tightly as she was hugging him.

"I'm glad you're safe too." said Harry fiercely.

They embraced more tightly then they had ever done in the past. Harry had truly started to believe something terrible had happened to her for the few minutes she was missing. Harry could tell Hermione too felt as relieved as he did for she was hugging so tightly, she was cutting off his circulation. Behind them, was a loud clearing of a throat that made them both look over. Seeing that it was Ron who had made the noise, both disengaged so fast it looked as if they had flinched from touching a hot object.

Hermione walked over to Ron and hugged him, less intense then she had done with Harry. Harry could sense awkwardness from her part, but he could tell Ron was genuinely relieved she was okay.

"What happened?" Harry asked to no one in particular.

"We were followed by two…might've killed one…at least the fall would have done him." answered Kinglsey.

"Are you sure you okay?" Harry asked Hermione concernedly.

Hermione nodded. "Just a little shaken."

"Is everyone here?" she asked.

"The only one's missing are Bill and Fleur and Moody and Mundungus." Ron said.

"And is everyone okay?" Hermione asked concernedly.

Harry and Ron exchanged looks. Hermione had caught them.

"What?" she asked worriedly.

"George lost an ear." Ron said thickly.

"An ear?" Hermione said in shock, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Snape did it…" said Harry grimly. "With _sectumsempra_."

Hermione looked concernedly. She knew harry felt horrible for using it on Malfoy in the previous term, to hear that the same spell had been used on a someone close to him could not be easy.

"Will he be alright?" Hermione asked Ron.

"I reckon so." He replied.

"I think everyone should head inside…I'll give a shout when the rest get here." said Lupin.

Reluctantly, the group went inside, walking slowly do to the heavy weight of fatigue and the mixture of fear that was still not yet over.

_**A/N: **__** This chapter was really short, atleast in my opinion. Makes me feel more guilty that I made you wait so long for a short chapter. The action may be lacking, but it isn't my forte at the moment so I rather cut it than butcher it by writing. Please give me your wonderful feedback, this story will follow DH only up to Bill and Fleurs wedding, so I fyou have any tips on how the trio can leave the Burrow differently…feel free to help me out. =)**_


	4. Goodnight, Travel Well

Everyone was in the Burrow's living room gathered around George. His face was slowly getting its color back. They knew he would survive as soon as he started cracking jokes. Mrs. Weasley occupied herself with serving everyone a glass of Firewhiskey. It was a mark of the seriousness of the situation that Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to mind serving in her younger children alcohol. They were all avoiding thinking about the people that had still yet to arrive. Moody, Mundungus, Bill and Fleur had still not made it back. Just then, they heard a sound of wings that made them all rush back outside.

It was Bill and Fleur. They landed roughly and quickly got off.

"Bill!" cried Mrs. Weasley with joy. She rushed forward and hugged him fiercely.

Harry watched Fleur closely. She was crying. He then noticed that Bill was clearly in shock about something. Something terrible had occurred.

"What's wrong darling?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she pulled back to examine her son closely.

"Moody is dead." He said gravely.

As one, the entire group gasped and clutched at themselves. After every safety measure taken, there had been a casualty. They had lost a member.

Hermione instinctively looked back to Harry. She could read the guilt in his eyes. As everyone gathered around in shock of the news, she watched as he secretly slipped away. Hermione hastily followed him. She was not going to let him wallow in guilt. Not this time.

By the time she reached the top of the stairs, she watched the door of Ron's room slam shut.

"Harry, Harry open up!"

"No Hermione, I want to be alone." Harry grumbled.

"Well you're not going to." said Hermione, she pulled out her wand and pointed it to the door. _"Aloha Mora."_

As she walked in, she saw Harry sitting on the foot of Ron's bed, holding his head in his hands.

"Harry…" started Hermione sympathetically.

"Don't." said Harry gravely. "Don't you say it."

"Harry, you know this isn't-

"Isn't my fault?" said Harry looking up, his green eyes glistening. "It is. You bloody well know it is."

"Don't take responsibility for this Harry. We all got into this knowing the dangers."

"Yeah? Well you shouldn't have to!" Harry yelled. "This is not anyone's war but mine. I told you I didn't want any more lives being taken because of me."

"Just your war?" Hermione repeated angrily. "May I remind you that you are not the only one who wants him gone? Everyone has something to gain when this monster is gone!"

"I know that!" Harry exclaimed. "But Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, and Moody they are all my fault! Just like it's my fault that Ron was poisoned last year. It was also my fault you were hit with that spell in the Department of Mysteries!"

"Harry stop!" Hermione yelled with tears in her eyes.

Harry stared at her; he had fire in his eyes. He was sick of it. Moody had been the last straw. He had to go it alone. He could not lead his friends to their death. Not again. He knew he wouldn't be able to recover if anything should happen to them.

"Don't you see? He's already winning." Harry said softly. "He's slowly taking away the reasons worth fighting for. I need to face him. This needs to end."

Hermione watched as Harry made his way to the window. His stood in front of it and looked up at the dark sky.

"I'm going at it alone."

"No you're not." Hermione responded defiantly.

"Hermione, stop being stubborn!"

"No Harry." said Hermione persistently as she walked to him.

"I'm not going to watch as you or Ron gets murdered." Harry growled. "I won't do it! He's only using people to get me to come and fight…and I'm tired of hiding."

"Harry, do you honestly have that little faith in us? In you?" she asked despondently.

"What good is faith when you're facing him? He can end it all in a heartbeat. No faith can withstand that." said Harry dejectedly.

Hermione looked at him sadly. Tears were now sliding down her face. He was giving up. Voldemort was winning. If Harry lost all hope, everything was lost. She looked at him carefully. The brave boy she had known was vanishing. Survivor's guilt was eating away at his core, leaving him an empty shell. A mere shadow of the person she knew. He was giving up.

"So that's it then? You're going to let all these people who gave their lives for you down?" she cried. "Did they die in vain?"

Harry couldn't keep his composure in any longer. The weight of the world was crashing down on his shoulders. He was only sixteen, almost seventeen. This was not how life was supposed to be. He did not want a whole world depending on him. He wasn't a hero. He was just a boy. He sagged into Ron's bed, unabashed at the tears escaping his eyes.

"I just want this to stop." He said his voice barely a whisper.

Hermione rushed towards him. Her heart broke. She had never seen Harry cry. He looked so vulnerable.

"We all do, that's why we're all in this." She said softly as she held him. "Because we have faith that with our help, you will finally get rid of all this evil."

A floorboard just outside Ron's room creaked, making them both turn to the noise. It was Ron.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked looking at them with concern.

"Just convincing Harry here that he _will_ beat this." Hermione said shakily.

"Is this about Moody?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded for Harry.

"That wasn't-

"I know, I know…" said Harry dismissively. "Hermione managed to temporarily convince me of that."

Hermione smiled pompously to herself.

"Do you two mind if I have a minute alone?" Harry asked them.

Hermione looked questionably at him, no doubt wondering whether it was a ploy to get them to leave so he could escape.

"I'm not going anywhere without you two. I promise." Harry added when he saw Hermione's reluctance.

"Yeah sure mate." Ron answered.

Ron stepped forward and grabbed Hermione by the hand, an act that took both Harry and Hermione by surprise.

"Let's give him some space." Ron whispered to her.

Behind Hermione's back, Harry gave Ron an appreciative smile. He felt guilty that he was sending her away when she was clearly so worried about him. She knew he was still not at peace with Moody's death. No amount of coaxing was going to prevent him from feeling guilty. As soothing as her words and touch were, he needed to be alone. He needed to sort out his emotions if he was to keep his promise to them.

Harry watched as Ron pulled a reluctant Hermione away. Soon he was enveloped in the darkness of the room. Another unnecessary death had just occurred in less than an hour. How many more would be added as the time went on? It was unknown how long the search for the Horcruxes was going to take. Dumbledore had left him with very few clues with which to even begin. How could it be that such a powerful and wise wizard like Dumbledore had left him with such a dangerous job and no tools?

Harry felt his head go back into what had to be Ron's pillow. It was not until now that the exhaustion of the journey from Privet Drive to The Burrow was catching up to him. So much had taken place in such a small amount of time. He readjusted himself comfortably on the bed as he felt his heavy lids drop, shielding him from any worries. At least temporarily.

"Where's Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked as Ron and Hermione made their way back stairs where everyone else had spotter their absence.

"He wanted some time alone." Ron responded.

"Ah…right." said Mrs. Weasley nodding sympathetically. "I made tea for everyone. It's in the kitchen."

"I'll get you some tea." Ron told Hermione. "Go over to the couch, you must be exhausted as well."

Hermione nodded. She would be lying if she said she wasn't. A lot of madness had taken place in the course of an hour. Her life had been in danger. When Kingsley explained what had happened to them to the others, she was afraid he would've said the truth. Everyone had encountered danger, and she did not feel the need to set her peril above anyone else's. Especially not with what happened to Moody.

"Here." said Ron as he handed her her tea.

"Thanks." said Hermione.

Hermione sipped her cup of tea quietly as she surveyed the room. She was in the Weasley's living room, sitting next to Ron. Most of the family was upstairs tending to George. The dark sky outside the window was dark and peaceful. As if taunting about the normalcy they all craved.

"You all right?" Ron asked.

"Oh, yeah." said Hermione. "I'm fine. It's Harry I'm worried about."

"Aren't we all?" said Ron as more of a statement than a question.

"I know Moody's death is affecting him more than anyone else." Hermione explained. "He blames himself for it."

"I figured." Ron nodded. "He's self-centered that way."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. For the first time, she was actually grateful for Ron's sense of humor creeping up in an importune time.

"You laughed, that's a first." said Ron in shock. "All I ever end up doing is get you cross."

"Yeah well most of the time you're an idiot." said Hermione smiling. "So getting cross is an instinct reaction."

"Well yeah I suppose so." Ron agreed reluctantly.

They sat in silence as they finished up their tea. From his peripheral, Ron could see that Hermione's eyes kept darting upward.

"He's not going to leave you know." Ron assured.

"What?" Hermione asked confused.

"Harry." Ron replied. "He's not going to leave, especially not when he made a promise."

"I know!" said Hermione defensively.

"Okay." Ron said as he shrugged.

"But maybe we should go check up on him?" Hermione asked desperately.

"No, he's probably sleeping." Ron argued. "Is being alone with me that unbearable?"

"Oh Ron, you know that isn't the case." Hermione answered. "I'm just worried about him."

"Right." Ron nodded for the umpteenth time.

"You think we did the right thing?" Ron asked after a long pause of silence.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Ending…you know…" said Ron sheepishly. Secretly hoping she would get the hint.

"Oh!" said Hermione catching up. "Erm…why do you ask?"

"Well…I don't know. It's just we did decide that pretty quickly and with all this madness going on..." Ron explained.

"Ron, I think we made the right choice." said Hermione firmly. "This normalcy between us won't last. The minute things get back in routine, you'll start being you and I'll still be me. As long as that stays the same…I really don't think anything other than friendship can work out between us."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Ron nodded.

"Are you really okay with that?" Hermione asked sincerely.

"No, I really Am." said Ron genuinely. "It was just worth a shot, to make sure it was definitive."

"Okay." said Hermione softly.

"Well it's getting late, I should probably head to bed." said Ron rising from the sofa. "You're sharing the room with Ginny by the way."

"Oh right, yeah." Hermione nodded. "Good night then."

"Good night."


	5. Endless Summer

Coming to The Burrow had proved to be a therapeutic experience for Harry. For once, the Horcrux hunt, Voldemort, the prophecy, the war, it all went to the backburner as everyone started getting ready for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Alarmingly, Mrs. Weasley was too busy on the preparations to worry about Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ron had warned that she been trying to get them to spill what exactly they had been planning. She was less than thrilled to hear that they would not be finishing their last year at Hogwarts. Instead, she was often too busy to even want them around the house. Near the Burrow was a giant pond, which was where she would send Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins to get them out of her hair.

For Harry, going to the pond was the ultimate summer experience. Many times he had wondered what it would be like to just be a normal teenager and soak in the sun and splash around with friends. It was the closest thing to a beach he had ever been to. They spent days on end at the pond while the wedding neared. Harry got closer to his friends because of the amount time he was spending without being preoccupied about Voldemort or the war. Never would he have imagined that it would've been possible.

A few days later, Harry had agreed to "help" Ron clean out the pond. It was oozing with products from Fred and George's Wizard Weasley Wheezes testing, the twins had proceeded to use it after the group grew tired of it. Clearing the cauldrons was an easy feat for those that could use their wand. Harry, however; still had the Trace on him so all he was really doing was watching Ron throw the cauldrons around. He was also faintly aware that Ginny was staring at him. Since he had arrived at The Burrow, there was too much going on for him to realize the awkwardness between them. Now that they had so much free time, he was becoming increasingly aware of it.

Ron looked behind Harry and saw his sister staring at the back of Harry's head.

"Ginny, don't you have anything better to do than to just sit there and stare at us all day?" he asked rudely.

"No!" Ginny retorted. "Don't see how I can be bothering you, I'm not doing anything."

"Well can you not do anything somewhere else?"

"Fine!" Ginny stood and huffed frustratingly as she retreated to the path that led home.

"Ginny thinks that by sticking close to us, we'll ask her to come along." Ron explained.

"She knows about the Horcrux hunt?" Harry asked resentfully. He had really wanted it for it all to stay between Ron, Hermione, and himself.

"No!" said Ron quickly. "But she knows we're not going back to Hogwarts, and staying here has also been ruled out so she knows something's up.

"She'll be safer at Hogwarts."

"I don't know…" said Ron pensively. "With all that's been happening lately, I doubt even Hogwarts is a safe haven anymore. Pretty much the same odds everywhere no?"

Harry shrugged.

"So uhm…" said Ron looking at Harry uncertainly." Ginny's been staring at you a lot lately; will you two be getting back together soon?"

"No, we broke it off after Dumbledore's funeral. She knows why. Things haven't changed."

"Well, I reckon she's been thinking there's a chance you might change your mind."

"There's a war going on!" Harry exclaimed. "Pretty bad time to think of a love life right now isn't it?"

"Relax, I was just curious." said Ron defensively.

"What about you?" Harry asked turning the tables on him. "Are you and Hermione definitely over?"

"Like if you don't know that." said Ron with slight bitterness. "Yes, we're over."

"Hermione told me you two had ended amicably."

"Well we did, I suppose." said Ron pocketing his wand in his back pocket. "I'm still trying to adjust to the thought though…"

Harry felt uncomfortable. He was never one to feel at ease when it came to talking about relationships. Now it was even more so when it involved Hermione. He had never even gotten the chance to get used to the idea of them being a couple, how was he supposed to deal with his best friends now that they were exes? It was always awkward around exes, he would know, since he could never even look Cho in the eye after the disastrous attempt at a relationship they had made. Would it be the same between Ron and Hermione?

"It's just weird you know?" said Ron, oblivious to how uncomfortable Harry was. "After all this time and frustration and all the madness of sixth year…we tried it and failed."

"Well…just because you like each other doesn't necessarily mean it will work out." Harry said not entirely sure why he felt the need to say that. "Liking isn't always enough."

Ron looked back at him questionably.

"Just saying..." Harry shrugged. "Anyway, what do I know?"

They stood in an awkward silence as they stared at the slowly clearing lake. Harry was relieved to see Mrs. Weasley making her way towards them. He was grateful for anything to stop the unbearable conversation of failed relationships.

"Ronald, are you done yet?" asked exasperatedly.

"Yes mum just finished" Ron whined.

"Good, I need you in the kitchen."

Ron groaned.

"Now what?"

"Don't whine Ron, you may be of age but you still have to respect your mother."

Ron reluctantly walked back towards the house. Harry was about to follow suit when Mrs. Weasley stopped him.

"You can stay here Harry dear." she said kindly.

"Don't you need any more help?"

"No, Ron will work out just fine." she said smiling at him gently. "You just sit here and collect your thoughts."

Before Harry could question her further, Mrs. Weasley walked briskly back to The Burrow. Harry thought he knew perfectly well what was up to. His birthday was tomorrow and she would no doubt be preparing something for him. He turned back to the lake and sat down on a giant rock. It was late in the afternoon and the sky was slowly changing from bright blue to a darker hue. He grabbed a small pebble from the ground and threw it into the water, watching the ripples ebb where the pebble had dropped. He was so lost in his thoughts that he had failed to feel Hermione come sit next to him.

"Hey" she said softly.

"Hey" he replied. "didn't hear you arrive."

Hermione nodded.

"I know. I could see you were deep in thought." She said. "You mind sharing what you were thinking about?"

"You already know."

Hermione nodded once again.

"Hard to think of anything else isn't it?" she said.

Harry didn't answer. Hermione didn't expect him to. He was pensive, and it was about something that wasn't to be taken lightly. She knew it was futile to soothe his mind, especially when the war was something that was thought of inevitably despite any efforts that could be made. She knew that all too well.

"Mrs. Weasley sent me out here to distract you." said Hermione changing the topic. "I'm sure you probably already sense it but, Mrs. Weasley is planning you a party for your seventeenth birthday tomorrow."

Harry chuckled.

"Planning a wedding isn't enough of a challenge?"

"I think she probably feels that by being busy, she won't have to think about everything that's going on." she shrugged.

"I guess it makes sense." Harry surmised.

They sat in silence for a while. They admired the still water and the slowly darkening sky. For a moment, it felt like those carefree days he had spent with Ron and Hermione sitting in front of the black lake at Hogwarts. He secretly missed it and the idea of being back. Hogwarts was his home, the place where he finally made friends. Now he wouldn't be able to go back in a long time or if at all.

"I hope she won't make a fuss out of It." said Harry finally.

"No, she said she'd only invite Hagrid, Tonks and Lupin." Hermione assured. "Not that she could make a big deal anyway; it's not exactly wise for everyone to know you're here."

There was another long pause of silence. Hermione really didn't like that he was thinking so much. Not when she knew what his mind was focused on. She had to do something.

"I've noticed that while we've been here, you've come out here a lot." She said.

"I guess I like the sound of the water." Harry explained. "It's calm here. I need a reminder of what tranquility is. We won't have that feeling for much longer."

"I really wish you would stop speaking like this." Hermione said genuinely.

Harry looked over to her, shocked to see her surveying him closely.

"I'm sorry…I know I shouldn't...I know I promised I wouldn't." he said softly. "It's just that when you're alone with your own thoughts…your mind can become your worst enemy."

"Well that means you shouldn't be left alone then doesn't it?" said Hermione grabbing his hand.

"Do you remember what I told you back in our first year, after I took the potion that would send me back to help Ron?"

"You said I was a great wizard" said Harry remembering.

Hermione nodded.

"I said that after knowing you for a short amount of time." She said grasping his hand firmly. "And now that I've known you for much longer…I stand by what I said."

Harry looked at Hermione deeply. Was she aware of the power she had over him? He had never met anyone who had impacted him in so many ways. Despite what he told himself, hearing comforting words like the one's she was giving made all the difference in the world. It made all the pain of loss and anger melt away to a small minuscule puddle. Why was he putting so much thought into this? She was just doing her duty as his friend. Right?

"Why do you have such blind faith in me?" he asked curiously.

"I guess that after witnessing you saving me; an insufferable know-it-all from a Mountain Troll" she said smiling warmly. "I've been unashamedly confident that you will always come to the rescue."

"There's a big difference between a stupid mountain troll and the greatest dark wizard in history Hermione." said Harry chuckling.

"No, there really isn't." said Hermione seriously. "Tell me, why exactly did you at eleven years old, choose to barge into the girl's lavatory and rescue someone who had annoyed you right off the bat?

"I don't know." Harry shrugged, realizing that he had no clue why he had made that decision all those years ago.

"Because that's the kind of person you are." Hermione responded. "As reckless as that trait can be at times, your hero instincts are the reason why Voldemort sees you as a threat."

"You didn't underestimate your odds then…you shouldn't do so now." she continued.

"Hermione, Mountain Trolls are strong, but very stupid. Outsmarting them even at eleven wasn't that hard." Harry argued. "But Voldemort…I mean, yeah I've survived three times now, but it's all luck. Luck runs out."

"It's not luck! Anyone could've been chosen as the one to bring him down if that was the only thing that took." said Hermione defiantly. "Don't you see? Despite of what it's caused, you've been chosen for a reason, and that reason is because you can handle it and because you WILL beat this."

Harry remained silent and stared absentmindedly at his hand in hers.

"At least one of us is confident." He said musingly.

"So far…even if I have to repeat it every day and you want nothing more than to _muffliato _Me." said Hermione jokingly. "You will get it through that thick head of yours."

"As annoying as your nagging and bossing trait may be at times." said Harry teasingly. "It's saved me from a lot."

Hermione smiled at him warmly. The sky was darker and the night's insects were rehearsing for their long night of singing.

"It's getting late, it's not safe to be out here at night." said Hermione getting up.

"Yeah." Harry agreed. "Besides, I think we've given plenty of time to do whatever that she had planned."

Together they walked back to the burrow, edging closer to the day they had been dreading. The day that would be the beginning of their perilous journey.


	6. Seventeen Forever

_**A/N:**__** Again, sorry for the delay. I'm glad however that you're all okay with the slow start =) you're feedback meant a lot. I may not be uploading stories as often because my summer classes are kicking my butt! Just this week I have three tests. So not fun. Anyway, I'm kind of getting the hang of where I want this story to take off from. I hope that the Harry and Hermione development doesn't seem all out of the blue, I really don't want to waste too much time on them getting together because in this story, their romantic relationship is very important and develops kind of unofficially. Meaning there won't be an official declaration of girlfriend/boyfriend. It should only be two more chapters until they are ready to go on their journey. Thanks so much, review! And recommend to your friends =) and enjoy!**_

_You are young, and I am scared  
You're wise beyond your years, but I don't care  
And I can feel your heartbeat  
You know exactly where to take me_

_We're one mistake from being together  
Let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight_

_Will you remember me?  
You ask me as I leave  
Remember what I said?  
Oh how could I, oh how could I forget_

_**-"Seventeen Forever"- Metro station**_

_**

* * *

**_

The next day, Harry lay wide-awake in Ron's bedroom, trying to make sense of the foreign feelings he had been harboring lately. Ever since Hermione and Ron broke up, Harry had become increasingly aware of the amount of time Hermione was spending with him. Harry certainly didn't mind. He was also taking notice of the strange feeling he got whenever she gave him comforting words or held his hands. It made no sense to him why he was feeling this way. Hermione was his closest friend, the hand-holding and embraces were second nature. It was something that had been going on for as long as he could remember. Yet, over the past few days, he was experiencing new feelings about every little thing they did together. He had enough experience to grasp just what his body was telling him. Somehow, without any control, he had been developing non-platonic feelings for Hermione.

"Hey mate, you up?" said Ron from the bed next to him.

"Yeah." said Harry.

"Happy birthday!" Ron said brightly.

"Oh uhm…thanks. I had actually forgotten it was." said Harry honestly.

"Here" said Ron walking towards him with a small, and brightly wrapped, rectangular present. "I got you something."

"Oh thanks." said Harry retrieving it. He wrenched it open and was met with a book. "A book? Turning into Hermione now are you?"

"Nah" said Ron laughing. "Its loads better than any book Hermione could ever give you. This one is for very important things. It's the decoder of the mystery that is the female mind."

Harry turned the book over and read the title. _The_ _Seven fail proof ways to charm witches. _It was the same book Ron and Hermione had broken up over.

"It's amazing. It answers all the questions any bloke has ever had on girls and the way to approach them." said Ron as he showed Harry the book's contents. "And it's guaranteed to work…well at least with most girls."

"And you would know how?" Harry asked.

"Well…" said Ron sheepishly. "I may have tried it on someone other than Hermione."

"Go on…who?"

"Luna." Ron answered, turning bright red.

"Luna? So _that's_ the reason you'd always apparate here after you and Hermione rowed." exclaimed Harry.

"No, no not necessarily." said Ron defensively. "But she has been coming by more often because of Ginny."

"So you fancy Luna now?" harry asked in disbelief. "After you took the Mickey out of me for taking her to Slughorn's party?"

"Feelings can change." Ron shrugged. "I don't know if I fancy her per se…but it is really easy talk to her. She's nice."

"I hope that doesn't bother you." said Ron a few minutes later. "I know Hermione's like a sister to you and I don't want you thinking I was doing anything behind her back."

"No not at all." said Harry absentmindedly.

Like a sister, that's all she was. Yet he couldn't explain the new feelings he had been experiencing for her lately. Whatever they were, they were definitely not just brotherly feelings. Of that at least, he was sure. He looked down at the book Ron had given him as Ron walked back to his bed and made it. Harry made a mental note to be sure to hide it from Hermione; he didn't want her to believe he needed a book to know how to treat her. There had always been an instinct when it came to all things concerning Hermione.

"So…Hermione's been preparing stuff for our departure." said Ron looking out his window.

"Has she?' Harry asked taken aback.

"Yeah, she reckons we should be ready for any opportunity." said Ron. "Always one step ahead that one."

"Yeah" Harry agreed. "In a way that's good though,"

Together, they headed downstairs where Harry was greeted with hugs and cheers. had prepared a vast breakfast for them all, as was usual. Fleur's parents had arrived, making the kitchen seem evermore crowded. Once finished, Harry noticed there were presents set out in the living room, which overwhelmed him.

"You're definitely not in Privet Drive anymore are you?" said a familiar voice behind him.

Harry turned around facing Hermione, who was holding a neatly wrapped present in her hands, smiling kindly at him.

"Happy birthday Harry!" she beamed as she rushed forward and hugged him. "I really wish I could've given you something better but-"

"Its fine, you shouldn't have anyway."

Hermione watched eagerly as Harry ripped through the paper.

"A Sneakascope!" Harry said excitedly. "Thanks Hermione."

He didn't know what made him do it, but he stepped forward and gave her a peck on the cheek. Leaving them both visibly flustered.

"Wow, all this for a Sneakascope?" Hermione said jokily.

"No, it's for just being you."

Although he genuinely meant it, and Hermione was obviously flattered, Harry couldn't help but feel the awkwardness lingering in the air. He was immediately relieved when they were joined by Ron.

"What did you give him?"Ron asked Hermione

"A sneakascope." Hermione replied. "You?"

"Oh just-Hey look Harry…wow Fred and George really went all out." said Ron ogling the huge basket of Weasley Wizard Wheezes products.

Harry knew why Ron was so bent on avoiding answering Hermione's question and was glad he hadn't answered. The last thing he wanted was for Hermione to get mad at him over the same book that had cost Ron a relationship with her. He proceeded to open the remaining presents. As time went on, the kitchen was becoming increasingly stuffy, prompting Harry, Ron, and Hermione to step away.

"I'll get a head start on packing this Harry." said Hermione levitating the gifts with her wand.

"Just how are you managing to pack all this stuff? How can we possibly carry all of that on our backs?" Harry asked incredulously.

"You just leave that all to Me." said Hermione. "I've had it sorted for weeks; I'm actually nearly done with everything."

"Everything?" Harry asked

"Yes, including unmentionables" said Hermione blushing.

"What?" Ron asked outrageously

"Oh come _on_, we all know what underwear looks like!" said Hermione defensively. "It's not like I went through them all individually and observed them!"

"I would hope not!" said Ron annoyed.

Hermione sighed impatiently.

"I'm going to pack," she said, rolling her eyes at Ron one last time before heading upstairs.

"I can't believe she went through my underwear." said Ron whispered ashamedly. "Underwear- seeing privilege is gone once you're an ex."

Harry looked at Ron with an alarmed expression. It was much more information than he had ever wanted to hear.

"That came out completely wrong," said Ron sheepishly. "I'm not saying she or Lavender saw it before or anything-"

"Please, for both our sakes just stop."

"Agreed." said Ron.

Together, Harry and Ron went up the stairs en route to Ron's bedroom. As they reached the first floor, what harry knew to be Ginny's room door opened. It hit Ron in the back.

"Ow! What the— Ginny, do you _have_ to wrench your door open like that?" said Ron rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry Ron, how was I supposed to know you were passing by exactly as I was opening the door?" Ginny said impatiently as she spotted Harry.

"Hey harry, I was just about to look for you" said Ginny stepping completely out of her door. "I kind of need to talk to you…_alone._"

Harry and Ginny both looked over at Ron, who seemed all too reluctant to leave. Harry found himself hoping that he wouldn't. He had been dreading being left alone with Ginny since he came to The Burrow. Especially after Ron told him Ginny still had hope that they could get back together.

Ron slowly backed away and continued on the way he was heading.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Harry asked nervously.

Ginny looked all around before she spoke.

"Not here." She said, taking by surprise and pulling him in her bedroom.

It had just occurred to Harry that he had never seen it. He had never been as close to Ginny as to come seek her and talk in her room all those years before. Not that would have approved. He was sure she definitely wouldn't do so now. It was a typical teenage girl's room. The window's curtains were drawn, making the sun flood in. There were girly details everywhere, doilies, old stuffed animals, and moving posters of attractive male Quidditch players. There were also the occasional not so girly items like brooms and books about broom maintenance and Quidditch.

"I've been meaning to talk you for a while now." said Ginny. "But first thing is first, happy birthday."

She stepped forward and Harry could tell she had been aiming for his lips, but sensing his more than obvious hesitation, ended changing destination and her lips landed on his cheek.

"Thank you." said Harry awkwardly.

"I know that you'll more than likely be leaving soon and that that information will not be disclosed to Me." said Ginny sadly. "My brother was more than clear on that."

"Yeah."

"I know that I probably won't see you for a long time, and I just wanted to know if I would be wasting my time if I pined away for you." She said looking at him dead in the eyes.

"Ginny-"

"I know that we broke up after Dumbledore's funeral but I just feel like it was all in the heat of the moment." She continued. "And maybe now that the smoke has cleared, you'll give us another chance?"

Harry stepped away from her, shaking his head gently.

"No, I'm sorry."

He saw tears for in her brown eyes, eyes that were so much like 's.

"I don't understand. You say you want no one to get hurt, you don't want to give Voldemort more reasons to kill people you care for." she said shakily. "But why am _I_ the one being hurt right now? Why am I being left behind?"

"Ginny, Ron and Hermione have been in on everything from the very beginning. I have tried to talk them out of it but, I can't change their mind." Harry explained, "You're young, and you're Ron's sister, I couldn't handle the guilt of you losing your life for what you feel for me."

"And you can handle the guilt of them losing theirs?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why am I the exception?" Ginny asked angrily.

"Because…apart from all of that, the reason I can't get back with you is because my feelings for you are no longer there."

Ginny furrowed her brows as she tried to be the same stony faced, strong woman she had been all her life.

"Where are they then?"

"Ginny, I don't have room in my mind or life for love right now."

"You sure that's the reason? Or it more because you're now switching to Hermione?"

"What?" Harry said outrageously.

"I know I'm not the first person to spot it. _Everyone_ has. Except for you two." said Ginny sadly. "I was just hoping that maybe I was wrong in judgment."

"Hermione and I are just friends. That's all we've _ever_ been."

"Harry, I'm sorry but I'm really over this and your denial." Ginny interrupted impatiently. "Anyone can see it. You may say it's all because of the war, but deep down we both know that the only reason why you sought me was because you couldn't get with her. I've served my purpose"

Harry was speechless. His mind was at a complete loss for words. Why was everyone bent on with seeing more between Hermione and him that was actually there?

"I may be young, but I'm adult enough to admit defeat when I see it." She said. "And if you want to continue using the war as an excuse, then use it as a reason to get with her, because we never know how this will all end."

Ginny caressed his face one last time before she assertively pulled him out of her room, slamming the door behind him. He could hear small sobs within it

Once outside, Harry had no idea what had just happened. How did it all end up turning into a conversation about his feelings for Hermione? What feelings were all these people seeing? Hermione was special to him, he was aware of it. She was his closest friend, and unlike Ron, she had always been there even when his named was being battered with negativity. How could he not set her above the rest? She had seen him at his absolute worse; she had even been injured because of being his friend many times. He couldn't help it if people misunderstood it for something else. Hermione was one of the most important people in his life and there was very little that could change that.

"You okay?" Hermione asked compassionately as Harry appeared on Ron's floor.

"Yeah…"

"Ron told me Ginny was talking to you." She said, "You two sorted everything out?"

Harry shrugged.

"I guess you can call it that."

"I'm sensing it was rough." said Hermione as she patted down the empty space of the bench outside Ron's room where she was sitting.

Harry sat down next to her, dispirited.

"I'm okay; it's Ginny who isn't taking it as well. I wish I could do something."

"I'll go and comfort her if you'd like." said Hermione helpfully.

"That would actually be a bad idea." Harry told her.

Hermione looked at him confusedly.

"Why?"

"Ginny has joined the growing group of people that have the impression you and I have feelings for one another," said Harry chuckling despite himself.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, I really don't understand where they get that." said Harry.

"Yeah…" said Hermione looking away.

Harry felt her slide away from him slightly.

"Maybe we shouldn't be so attached at the hip, especially if it's costing you something with Ginny."

"Ginny and I have been over for a while." Harry reassured. "You're just the easy scapegoat. Besides, why should we change who we are? I'm not ashamed of my bond with you."

Harry reached down and placed his hand on top of hers on the bench.

"You're so sweet." said Hermione tenderly. "I am so grateful to know you."

Harry smiled at her.

"Me too."

They gazed at each other for a while longer. Harry was sensing a change in the way he was looking at her. He was enveloped in warmth by just her hand touching his. Could this foreign feeling be the one that so many people had spoken about? Was he really having feelings for Hermione? feelings that went beyond those of a best friend?

Before he could think any further, Ron's door wrenched open and his hand immediately retracted itself from above Hermione's. He found himself jumping and walking slightly away from her, as if walking away from something he shouldn't be near to.

"Oh good you're out." said Ron looking oddly relieved. "Listen mate…I know we're close and all but I'm not all too comfortable with you and Ginny alone in her bedroom…"

Ron was leading Harry roughly into his room, making evident that he wanted to talk to Harry alone. He went along reluctantly, looking back apologetically to Hermione. However, his look went unnoticed as Hermione was looking down and slightly disappointed. He could only furrow his brow in confusion before the door blocked her from view.


	7. Desperately

_**A/N**__: __**I'm sorry to have neglected you all for so long. Summer term was hideous! Why on earth did I take anatomy when I didn't have to? I'm scarred for life. I hate science almost as equally as math now. Anyhow, I am DONE! Which means update galore! I have missed writing and receiving your wonderful reviews. I will try my hardest to upload as many chapters as I can before I start fall term in late august. In the meantime please enjoy this chapter and review. I do hope it's worth the wait. The next chapter will be up shortly, it's been almost done for weeks! As for "Journey to the Aisle" please bear with me, as I am completely stuck on where to go from where I left off. If you have any suggestions, please send them in =) thank you and on we go!**_

_Something 'bout the way you looked at me  
Made me think for a moment,  
That maybe we were meant to be  
Living our lives separately  
And it's strange that things change  
But not me wanting you so desperately_

_Oh why can't I ignore it?_  
_I keep giving it in but I should know better_  
_'Cause there was something 'bout the way you looked at me_  
_And it's strange that things change_  
_But not me wanting you so desperately_

_**-"Desperately"- Michelle Branch**_

* * *

Hermione remained seated in the same way she had been before Ron had shown up and dragged Harry along with him. She couldn't help but feel flustered at the thought of what could've happened if Ron hadn't shown up. The feelings she had been experiencing as of late were unexplainable. Just when did her love for Harry turn into the romantic kind? She felt uneasiness in her stomach whenever they touched. Just the slightest brush caused a rush of excitement like never before. The simple act of looking at Harry in the eye while she spoke to him was proving difficult every day. Was Harry feeling it too? Why was he so jumpy when Ron showed up? She was so focused in her thoughts that she had almost missed a teary-eyed Ginny walking towards her, to Ron's room.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked as she heard her sniffle. "Are you okay?"

Ginny seemed surprised that Hermione was there. Wide-eyed, she turned on her heel and sprinted the opposite way.

"Ginny wait!" said Hermione speeding after her.

"Leave me alone Hermione." said Ginny.

"Ginny please, we need to talk."

Ginny turned around unexpectedly. Her fiery red hair swiveling around her and clinging to her wet face as she stopped. She looked more hurt than angry, despite the distinctive red color of her face.

"No offense Hermione, but you are the _las_t person I want to talk to."

"Ginny, I don't want you for one second thinking that Harry and I have anything going on." said Hermione genuinely. "We're just really close friends. That's all we are."

"Yeah, close friends who really are something more, only they're too scared or clueless to see it." She responded. "If you two really want to make the whole _friend_ thing believable, why don't you stop telling each other everything!"

"Ginny—"

Ginny held up her hand, silencing Hermione.

"You may be good at hiding your feelings from others," she continued. "Harry and Ron may not have a clue… but you're dealing with a girl here. You and I know that girls are much more aware of things than boys are."

"I know what love looks like. When you love someone, you can read their mind without a word." said Ginny "You can see past the lie when they tell you they're okay, because you know better than to believe them."

"Ginny, I don't-"

"Why do you want to keep lying Hermione?" Ginny asked impatiently. "I saw it."

Hermione was confused. She had no idea what she could be referring to.

"Saw what?"

"The change, between you and him…once he and I started dating."

Hermione could only open and close her mouth, like an Asphyxiating fish out of water. She wasn't going to deny that something strange occurred in their sixth year. They weren't the same people they had been the year before. She was definitely not happy to see Harry with Ginny, but for the first time in ages, Harry was genuinely happy. That was worth more than anything to her. However, she did not think it was fair for all the blame to fall on her. Harry could've done his part too. For some reason, he had distanced himself from her that year. It was something that had gotten the best of her, making her spend most of the year in foul mood that made her do unusual things. Things like her intense focus on Ron, and her ridiculous attempts to get him to notice her. Of course, she cared for Ron. He was her best friend too. Yet, that's where it all ended. She had developed a crush on Ron. In her younger years, when the hormones were at their peak and it seemed typical to like someone you always fought with. Now, as a wiser young woman, she knew that wasn't a healthy foundation for a relationship. She loved Ron. How could she not after spending so many years as friends? but that did not ever mean their fights got any more tolerable. The only reason why she even considered him romantically was because whom she really wanted was taken, and he was the only better option left. She didn't exactly know when she had developed romantic feelings for Harry all she knew, was that it was a secret she would have to take to the grave, because nothing could ever come of it.

"I know you tried your best to hide it" said Ginny, smiling despite herself. "but there's just some things you can't hide."

Hermione looked at her, almost apologetically. Why continue lying when she was being outed? Ginny wasn't a fool. She _knew_…

"I'm so sorry!" Hermione whispered as tears escaped from her eyes. "I couldn't…I tried so hard!"

Hermione didn't know why it hurt so much to be admitting something so natural. She fell in love with her best friend. She wasn't the first nor would she be the last. In a way, she assumed that the reason it hurt so much was because she had tried so hard to convince herself it wasn't true. Years of bottling it all inside, and denying something inevitable took its toll.

Ginny rushed forward and hugged her.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I knew better, I knew we weren't meant to be. Yet I still did it, still felt it."

Ginny pulled away and looked at Hermione in the eyes.

"You don't have to apologize for not being able to boss around your heart." said Ginny chuckling. "I've been there. I know what it's like. You _can't_ help it."

"And if anyone here is to blame," Ginny continued reassuringly. "It's me, because I saw it, but I still thought that maybe in some glorious way, I was wrong."

"I just wish this wasn't such a mess." said Hermione wiping her eyes.

"I'm not angry." Ginny said simply. "Hurt…obviously, but not angry."

"Ginny, you're the closest female friend I have, and I want you to know that I never—"

"I know Hermione!" said Ginny."I know…"

"Besides… even if you didn't fancy him, it wouldn't change anything. I guess I just didn't fill the bill for him." Ginny added sadly. "but maybe…you'll be luckier…"

The two girls wiped their small tears as they both tried to gain composure.

"We should really start getting for the wedding…"said Hermione.

"We really should," said Ginny laughing. "We have to start off erasing all traces of tears, the last thing we need is for the boys to think we've been crying because of the wedding."

"We'd never hear the end of it!" said Hermione jokingly.

Together, they started going through all the potions and make-up that would be needed to transform them from ordinary to glamorous. Despite of the heavy scene that had just unfolded, Hermione felt as if she had gotten even closer to Ginny and a little more hopeful that maybe, something happening between her and Harry wasn't too out of reach.

* * *

Harry was sitting in the window seat in Ron's bedroom, the Snitch in and hand and his eyes absentmindedly surveying the preparations of Bill and Fleur's wedding. There were objects levitated, flying themselves into place. Chairs were arranging themselves into neat rows as pieces of airy fabric unfurled, itself from the top of giant canopy that would shelter the guests. The dance floor was being set immediately outside it, with the band's group members setting up their instruments. Last minute centerpieces and ornaments were flying back and forth to their destinations. He couldn't help but feel a little pleased he was about to partake in something as natural as a wedding. Probably one of the last ordinary things he'd be able to do. He looked absentmindedly at the heirloom Dumbledore had given him. Neither the snitch nor any of the other stuff Dumbledore left him, Ron, and Hermione made any sense. He couldn't help but feel disappointed. He was sure that once they examined all the items, help would be hidden inside. Yet, they were just as clueless and unprepared as they had been before receiving them.

"Hey mate, you ready?" said Ron, coming into the room for one last check in the mirror.

"I guess," Harry shrugged. "Have you seen Hermione? I want her to pack the snitch, I don't think I'm going to be able to get anything thing out of this anytime soon."

"Nah, I reckon she's still in Ginny's room." said Ron patting down his dress robes. "You know how long girls take."

"Yeah."

"Speaking of Ginny," said Ron turning to face Harry "I saw her a little upset earlier today…"

"Yeah, we had to clear up some stuff." said Harry sheepishly.

"Like?" Ron asked inquisitively.

"If we were officially over and stuff…I think she knows now."

"How did she take it?" Ron asked. "Did she make a big scene?"

"No. actually she took it pretty well. The only thing she brought up was the famous 'something-going-on-between-Hermione-and-I' scenario." said Harry. " I'm used to that bit. Otherwise, I'd say it went better than I was expecting."

"Wait…what about the 'something-going-on-with-Hermione' bit. What do you mean by that?" asked Ron confusedly.

Harry felt his face burning with embarrassment. Mentally kicking himself for not having kept that part to himself.

"Oh..." said Ron catching on. "She walked on one of the famous Harry/Hermione therapy sessions did she?"

"What?" Harry asked amused.

"That's what I call them. You two can always be found comforting each other for one reason or another." said Ron snickering. "It's a bit annoying actually. Now I see why so many people assumed there was always something between you two."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say they're probably right."

"Apparently a guy can't be close to a girl without it being assumed something's going on." said Harry feeling annoyed.

Ron eyed him suspiciously

"Why are you getting all defensive for?"

"I'm not being defensive!" Harry exclaimed.

"Right…"

Harry walked across the room to distance himself from him. Now Ron was joining the annoying group of people who thought he and Hermione were together. It was all really starting to annoy him.

"Why do you keep looking in the mirror?" Harry asked, turning the tables on him. "Making sure you look crisp for Luna?"

"Hey!"

"Now who's being defensive?" Harry said chuckling.

* * *

Harry stood outside with Ron, on the yard helping in any way they could. They ended being assigned to sit people in designated areas, along with help from Fred and George. Fred however was much more interested in helping a group of French girls, which were more than likely relatives of Fleur because the family resemblance was clearly visible. He had yet to see any sign of Hermione. Every time he heard the door open, he craned his next to see if it was her.

"Who are you looking for?" Ron asked curiously.

"I'm not looking for _anyone_, I'm just looking around." said Harry.

"Right…" said Ron jokingly. "Well if _anyone _is a code for Hermione, you're going to get a sore neck for nothing because she's still upstairs getting ready."

"Why do you keep trying to imply things? You've been doing it all day." asked Harry impatiently.

"Oh hey look!' said Ron completely disregarding Harry's question. "The Lovegood's are here!"

Sure enough, a few feet ahead, Harry spotted Luna. She was sporting a bright yellow dress, which lost out competition with the big sunflower in her hair. It was a very bright dress, but once you got acquired to it, it wasn't all that bad. It was a dress only Luna could be able to pull off without looking insane. Harry was used to her eccentricities, he was fond of her even though she didn't make sense at times.

"Hello Luna." Harry said brightly.

"Hello Harry, Hello Ronald. This is my father." said Luna pointing unnecessarily at the blindly dressed man standing next to her.

He was wearing dress robes of a similar shade to Luna's only more blinding…if that was even possible. He had thin, shoulder length white hair and a cap with a tassel on the top as a hat. What caught Harry's attention was the long necklace hanging off his neck. It had a triangular looking eye as a pendent. No doubt a symbol only Luna's family would know and understand.

"Xenophilus Lovegood." He said shaking Ron's hand. "We live just over the hill, though I'm sure you know that. I've talked to your dad a few times over the year. Really nice of you all to invite us."

"Oh no problem." said Ron dismissively. "Besides Luna here is like a family friend. We had to invite her and her family."

Luna beamed at Ron.

"Am I really a family friend?" she asked in shock.

"Yes, how could you not assume that already with all the time you've been spending here this summer?" Ron joked.

Harry sensed Ron wanted to talk to Luna so he discretely made his way to the other side of the yard, closer to a table filled with refreshments for those helping out.

"Hey Harry." said Hermione's voice.

Harry whipped immediately around. She looked stunning. She was wearing a light lavender dress, which was very flowy at the bottom. Her hair was shiny and slick, very unlike the slightly frizzy curls she usually wore. It was almost the same reaction he had when he saw her in her Yule ball gown three years ago. The only difference now was that she was clearly not the same young girl anymore. Somehow, unbeknownst to Harry, she had become a woman. Her dress was very form fitting, something Hermione usually tended to shy away from usually. He couldn't understand why. From what he could tell, she had a svelte body.

'_Why am I noticing this?'_ Harry asked himself frantically.

"Hey Hermione, you look amazing." said Harry after recuperating from his shock.

"Thank you." Hermione answered blushing. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"Thanks."

"Where's Ron?" she asked.

"Oh…er he's with…Luna." He said trailing off uncertainly, pointing to Ron's direction.

Ron had a broad grin on his face as Luna was talking with him. It was an expression Harry had only seen once, when Ron had unwittingly taken love potion in their sixth year. He was too afraid to see Hermione's reaction to the scene.

"Well…nice to see there's someone who he isn't a complete git with." said Hermione without a hint of resentment.

"You're okay with this?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, I was after all the one who broke it off."

"I thought you'd be upset…"

"No," said Hermione dismissively. "I used to get uneasy around things like this, back when I was blissfully unaware of the mismatch we would make. Now, as friends I'm okay with it."

"Well that's good." said Harry genuinely. "I never would've thought anything would happen with Luna though, not after all the time he's spent making fun of her."

"Well you see," said Hermione matter-of-factly. "That's the thing with _Ronald_. That's how he deals with the ones he fancies, by making fun of them. Or fighting with them, like in my case."

"It's a good thing he got that book then right?" Harry asked musingly.

"That book is absolute rubbish if you ask me." said Hermione genuinley. "Honestly, understanding us isn't _that_ hard! Boys on the other hand…"

"We're really easy." said Harry defensively.

"Right." Hermione scoffed.

Together they laughed, unaware of a presence behind them.

"Hello Herm-own-ninny." said a grave voice behind the pair of them.

Together they swiveled around and found themselves facing a familiar foreign face.


	8. So Contagious

_**A/N:**__**See? I promised it wouldn't take long! Today is Harry potter's birthday after all! And what better way to celebrate than with an update? Please don't be shy, review! It makes everyone happy! This is the last of my planned chapters so I really hope I won't have a hard time coming up with the next one. Although this story is completely planned out unlike "Journey to the Aisle", I still have to find ways to bring it to life. It should be easy as we are heading to the journey. Let me know what stuff to leave out because again, this isn't a deathly Hallows re-write as my plot will make most of this story. I just need DH for the beginning but please let me know what I should leave out in this story, such as too much camping and whatnot.**_

_**So Contagious**_

_Oh no, this couldn't be more unexpected  
And I can tell I've been moving in so slow  
Don't let it throw you off too far  
Cause I'll be running right behind you_

Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)  
To say you're the only one breaking me down like this  
You're the only one I would take a shot on  
Keep me hanging on so contagiously

Oh you're everything I'm wanting  
Come to think of it, I'm aching  
On account of my transgression..  
Will you welcome this confession?

_**- "So Contagious"- Acceptance**_

* * *

It was Viktor Krum in his full Bulgarian glory.

"Viktor!" said Hermione, feeling her face burning. "What a pleasant surprise!"

Harry watched in horror as Viktor went in for a peck at Hermione's cheek.

"It's been too long Hermy-own-ninny" he said gruffly.

"Yeah, I had no idea you were coming. Why didn't you mention it in one of your letters?" said Hermione coyly.

'_Letters? They still write to each other?'_ Harry exclaimed in his head.

"I vanted it to be a surprise." said Viktor smiling.

Harry shook his head in disbelief. Did he just see Viktor _smiling_?

"Hem hem." said Harry in his best Umbridge impression. He only did it because it seemed Hermione had completely forgotten he was there.

"Oh, how rude am I." said Hermione apologetically. "Viktor, I'm sure you remember Harry."

"Yes." said Viktor, surveying Harry harshly.

"Well I'd love to chat but the ceremony is about to start." said Harry with a forced smile. He looked down at the seating chart in search for Viktor's name. "Okay…since you're an invite from the bride's side, your seat is over there on the right side."

"Oh okay…I'll see you later than Hermy-own-ninny." said Viktor taking Hermione's hand and kissing it before he went to his seat.

Harry looked at Hermione who seemed excessively flustered for his taste.

"You sure you don't want to go sit with your pen pal?" Harry bitterly.

Hermione seemed to have gotten Harry's tone. She looked at him suspiciously.

"Why would I?"

"Oh I don't know. Just wondering." Harry shrugged, putting his best efforts into sounding uninterested.

"Kids, go find your seats, the ceremony is going to start." said Mrs. Weasley looking frazzled as she sped over to Fred and George who were unabashedly flirting with the Veela cousins.

Without any further persuasion, Harry and Hermione set off to find their seats on the groom side of the aisle.

* * *

The ceremony went on without a hitch. Fleur was now a Weasley and there was not a girl in the ceremony without teary eyes. During the entire 'I-do's' Hermione had clutched Harry's arm painfully hard. It made him feel foolish how he had felt only moments before. So what if Viktor Krum was a famous Quidditch star and former Triwizard champion? He had been Hermione's friend for much longer than they had been pen pals. He had no need to feel threatened of Hermione having another male friend outside of the trio.

'_Yeah, too bad that isn't the only reason you're threatened' _his mind told him tauntingly.

Harry followed the party out onto the dance floor, which was still empty as everyone went around the buffet table looking for food. He was surprised when Hermione informed him she would be sitting with Viktor and not him, as they wanted to catch up. He was amazed at how well he was able to mask his mixture of disappointment and outrage as he saw her sit across the dance floor. He grudgingly trotted over to the table where Ron and Luna were, making sure to take the seat facing the opposite side of the dance floor to keep an eye on Krum.

Ron and Luna were too busy laughing and talking to pay any mind to the fuming Harry in front of them. Harry bit off his meat with gritted teeth as he tried to control this new bizarre feeling. He continued watching and absentmindedly eating. His eyes seldom straying off of Krum. Krum. He was talking animatedly to Hermione who seemed quite enthralled in what he was saying. It had never bothered him that Viktor Krum had always been "friendly" when it came to Hermione. It was the only with her that his usually surly face broke into a smile. However tonight he felt like punching him in the face for the way he was looking at Hermione. His Hermione.

'_My __Hermione? what's wrong with me?' _Harry asked himself.

Harry was so focused on watching Viktor, that he was unable to see that he and Ron had been left alone at the table and that Ron had been surveying him closely.

"Welcome to my world." said Ron patting him on the shoulder.

Harry looked at him bemusedly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh Harry." said Ron imitating Hermione. "And here I thought _I _was thick. Apparently you haven't been reading the book I gave you."

Harry was genuinely confused.

"Harry, it doesn't take a genius to spot that you fancy Hermione." said Ron.

"What? I don't-"

"Save your breath Harry." said Ron grinning. "No point in denying it. Hell, I'd be questioning your sexuality if you didn't. She's grown into a very beautiful girl."

"But, why aren't you-

"Mad?" Ron interrupted. "Well, we broke up mutually. We just weren't the same people we were when we had a crush on each other, we tried it out it didn't work, so we're okay."

Harry felt distressed. He knew Ron could tell that had in fact been right about him fancying Hermione. It still felt odd admitting it to his best friend who was also Hermione's ex-boyfriend.

"Look mate you don't have any worries with me. If I was fine with you dating my sister, I'm fine with you dating Hermione."

"Dating? What makes you so sure she'd want to date me?" Harry asked.

"You're her best friend. You two go back a long way. It's easy to move on from there." Ron said. "Besides you know how to keep your cool and avoid any horrible rows and that's a plus in any relationship."

Harry looked back at Hermione who had just laughed at something Viktor had said. He saw how Viktor's hands inched closer to hers at the table they were sitting at. Hermione was smiling broadly and pushing back a strand of sleek hair behind her ear. Harry was fuming at the sight of it all. Pushing hair back? That was such an un-Hermione move.

"Well? don't just sit there, go ask her to dance." said Ron assertively.

"What? You know I don't dance." Harry muttered.

"You rather Vicky do you the favour?" Ron asked teasingly.

"No." Harry replied at once.

"Well then go on _Chosen One_, if you can face you-know-who, you can dance just once." Ron said encouragingly. He gave Harry a firm push to get him going.

Harry reluctantly walked forward to the table Hermione and Viktor were sitting at. As he stood there, completely ignored by the pair, he figured clearing his throat would be the perfect way to announce his sudden appearance.

"Hello…uhm Viktor." said Harry uncertainly.

"Hello Potter." said Viktor, visibly annoyed at Harry's presence.

Hermione looked on anxiously between them.

"So…er…you still play Quidditch?" Harry asked.

"Ven I can." said Viktor. "but vith this var going on…there's not much time or interest in Quidditch is there?"

"No I guess not." said Harry rationalizing.

Hermione tapped on the table nervously with her fingers. The small talk seemed rather awkward to her on both ends.

"I'm goving to go congratulate Fleur" said Viktor in his gruff voice. "Excuse me."

Harry watched as he went off into the crowd.

Hermione smiled up at him.

"He's not much of a talker." she said reassuringly.

"Yeah, seems he only really talks with you, Hermy-own-ninny." said Harry amusedly.

Hermione blushed.

"He never really did get the hang of how to pronounce my name."

"Yeah….hey I was wondering, do you maybe want to dance?" Harry asked. The words had slipped out of his mouth much faster than he had wanted.

Hermione looked up at him bemusedly. Had she heard him correctly?

"_You_ want to _dance_?" she asked incredulously.

Harry shrugged.

"Why not, it's one of the last few chances I have to do something normal."

Hermione frowned.

"I'll dance with you in the condition you won't stay stuff like that for the rest of the night." said Hermione offering Harry her hand.

"Deal." said Harry taking Hermione's hand.

Together they walked to the crowd; a loud upbeat song was playing as they found a comfortable spot on the dance floor.

"And now a slow song for all you love owls out there." said the lead singer of the band that had been hired.

"We could wait for the next song if you want." said Harry nervously.

"No, you're not backing out now." said Hermione unsympathetically.

She took one of his hands and wrapped it and the arm around her waist, and took the other free hand in hers. Harry gulped. He had never been this close to Hermione in a situation without having either of their lives in danger. Never before had he experienced this many butterflies in his stomach.

"You're not that bad." said Hermione with an air of surprise as they swayed around in time with the music.

"Really?" Harry asked, unable to hide his sock.

"Yeah, I mean you could be worse. Look at Ron, he's terrible... poor Luna." said Hermione tilting her head to Ron's direction.

Harry looked over to where Ron was dancing. He was dancing with Luna, a little too up-tempo for the pace of the song. Harry could tell Ron's anxiety was causing it and from he could tell from the quivering of Ron's lips that he was trying to count unsuccessfully. Luna winced as he repeatedly stepped on her toes, which were exposed due to the style of the shoes.

"Is this the first time you've danced since you were forced to during the Yule Ball?" Hermione asked him as they paced slowly on the spot.

"Yeah."

"What made you want to dance now?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Nothing in particular." said Harry.

"You sure you're not doing it to make Ginny jealous? She seems pretty at ease with Viktor." said Hermione.

Viktor and Ginny were dancing close to where they were. He hadn't even noticed Ginny was with Viktor. He had been too enthralled with the moment he was spending with Hermione.

"No." said Harry. "Do I need a reason to dance with my best friend?"

"Well," Hermione replied. "It's just a little strange. You were always so opposed to dancing."

"Yeah well a lot has happened between fourth year and now." said Harry.

"I guess that's true."

He wasn't even sure when it happened, but Harry's butterflies had disappeared. He noticed that he was also leading; something he hadn't even known he was capable of doing. It all felt so natural, the swaying around with Hermione in his arms. He then noticed what had been causing a slight pressure on his right shoulder, Hermione was resting her chin there. This new position brought them even closer than they had been only a few seconds ago. Harrys gripped her waist firmer as they continued to sway. Then all to suddenly, Harry heard the song fading and it was soon replaced by a fast paced one. Harry stopped moving, but Hermione still stayed in place.

"Uhm…Hermione? The song is over." Harry told her sheepishly.

Hermione immediately lifted her chin off of his shoulders and stepped back as if she had been electrified.

"Oh…uhm. Sorry. Guess I got really caught up in the song." Hermione laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah, it was nice." said Harry gawkily.

"Well…I'll be back; I just have to go powder my nose…"

"Okay."

Harry watched her go with a heavy heart. He knew he couldn't be the only one feeling awkward. He just wished there was a way to talk about it. Yet, it was something that was almost impossible without giving away what he felt. And he wasn't sure he felt ready enough to change things with his best friend forever. Besides, why go through any trouble and jeopardize such a beautiful friendship when he wasn't even sure if he was going to be alive for much longer?

Harry spent the rest of the night to himself. Ron was usually with Luna and Hermione had mysteriously disappeared. He was only at ease about her absence because at least he knew that she was not with Krum, who was heatedly arguing with Luna's father over the necklace he was wearing. Harry looked around in search for Hermione discretely. He did not want to be accused of looking for her. An hour later he was starting to feel antsy that she wasn't anywhere to be seen. Discretely he set off to look for her. It wasn't until he searched all the obvious places, that he thought of the perfect place where she could be found.

Hermione was sitting on a large rock, staring out into the big pond. She was sitting straight with her hands in her lap. She looked like she was deep in thought, Harry just continued to look at her silently, contemplating what he was about to say. Once he had gathered up all his courage, he cleared his throat loudly to acknowledge his presence.

"Oh hi Harry." said Hermione submissively.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Harry asked leaning against a nearby tree.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to be alone for a while." said Hermione.

"This doesn't have anything to do with the fact Ron was dancing with Luna the entire time does it?" Harry asked curiously.

Hermione looked up at him, a reluctant smile spreading on her face, as she did not want to smile with the serious thoughts roaming in her mind.

"Are we going to do this all night?"

"Do what?" Harry asked bemusedly.

"Ask if we're okay with our exes moving on and such. We've both cleared the air with our respective partners; I think we both would know if either of us were regretting our choice."

Harry was stumped. She was right.

"I guess…So why are you really so pensive then?" Harry inquired.

"Well…I know I told you I didn't want to hear you moping about the war anymore." said Hermione thoughtfully. "but I'm afraid _I'm_ about to."

"How come?"

"I guess it' just that this may really well be the last piece of normalcy we'll have in a long time. You're definitely right about that." Hermione told him sadly.

Harry came and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry that I prevent normalcy from happening." he said sorrowfully.

Hermione covered Harry's hand with hers.

"Don't be." she said. "If it weren't for you two, I'd have spent all my years at Hogwarts at the library with my nose buried in a book."

"But you would've been safer than you are now." said Harry seriously.

"I think I'd rather have an exciting, reckless life with you two than a safe and dull one." said Hermione grasping his hand reassuringly. "I hope you don't try to talk me out of going with you because you know it's futile."

Harry smiled.

"Yes I know."

"It's such a lovely night tonight." She said, looking up at the dark sky."It even seems as if all the evil in the world has taken a break for just tonight." said Hermione optimistically.

"I hardly doubt that." said Harry cynically.

"It's worth a shot to believe it for just a little while." said Hermione.

The stars were twinkling and the purple clouds revolved above them. Hermione tilted her head and rested it on Harry's shoulder. An act that caught him by surprise. It felt good having her so close. He had taken it for granted so many times before.

"Thank you Hermione." said Harry softly, looking up at the night sky.

"For what?" Hermione asked looking up at him from her place at his shoulders.

"Just about everything. For being with me every step of the way."

Hermione smiled, still looking up at him.

"You know it's no problem. I know that if I were in your place you would've done the same for me."

"Of course" Harry answered.

He looked down as Hermione took his hand in hers once again as she scooted closer to him. She looked beautiful tonight. Her sleek straight strands cascaded down his shoulders as her head rested upon them. Before he knew what he was doing, his free hand was going through her brown hair. Hermione remained still, unperturbed by the sudden motion his hand was doing. He looked down at her and she was now staring serenely at the pond ahead of them. Her supple pink lips were curved in a smile. Why was he taken by surprise he was noticing this? Why wouldn't he for once realize he was falling for her?

Just as if he had lost control of every movement his body did, he felt his head tilted downwards-

"There you two are!" said a frantic voice.

It was Ron, with his inadequate timing. Harry regained his previous position, only now his shoulder no longer held Hermione's head.

"Now's our chance."

"For what?" Harry asked confusedly.

"Oh Harry, I can't believe I forgot to mention this to you…" said Hermione who had somehow managed to shift away from him in a matter of seconds.

"Well I told Ron that if everything worked in our favour, tonight would be the perfect time to leave."

"Now?" Harry asked taken aback "_Right_ now?"

"I asked Fred and George to help. Mind you it took a lot of convincing as they were quite keen to know exactly why we're leaving." said Ron.

"But why now?"

"Weren't you the one who wanted to leave as soon as possible?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Yeah but—"

"We're all set Harry, everything's packed…if we wait any longer, might not let us out of her sight what with the wedding out of the way." Hermione explained. "Now's our chance!"

"Come on mate, the diversion can only last so long." Ron added.

Behind Ron, the thick bushes parted magically and revealed Fred, George, Ginny, and Luna walking towards them.

"You've got a few more minutes." Fred informed them.

"You sure you won't feel at ease telling your mates where you're heading?" George inquired.

"Yeah, we're all ears…well most of us anyway." said Fred jabbing his elbow jokily into George.

"We've already been over this." said Ron pompously. "It's completely confidential."

"Look at this git, getting all Percy on us just cause he's finally in on a mission." Fred joked.

"Come on now guys" Ginny interceded. "we don't have time to waste!"

"Well then I guess we should just wish you a safe trip." said Luna dreamily. "I really hope you don't die."

"Erm…thanks Luna." said Ron chuckling.

Luna walked forward and hugged him tightly.

"Be safe." She said almost normally. She handed him what appeared to be cat litter. "For luck."

Ron smiled at Luna's good luck charm.

"Thanks Luna."

Everyone exchanged emotion-filled goodbyes. Despite at how optimistic everyone wanted to make each other feel, the hugs couldn't help but feel depressing, as if hugging for the last time.

"All right…"said Hermione outstretching both her arms on either side of her as everyone got a turn at goodbyes. . "We'll let you know when we've made it safe to our destination."

Harry grabbed on to Hermione's right hand, the one clutching her small beaded bag, while Ron took hold of her left one. Without preparation, Harry felt the familiar unpleasant feeling of being squeezed through a tube with nothing but swirling lights visible, and the solidly present hand of Hermione's for comfort.


	9. There's Something In The Wind

_**A/N: So, it's been a very long since I last updated this story and I am very sorry about that. I hit an unexpected and very long writer block that forced me to leave this story in pretty much a hiatus. The good news is that now since "Journey to the Aisle" is almost over, I finally have space in mind for this story. An important thing you should know is that I re-edited the chapter "Goodnight, Travel well" and a little of "Endless Summer", I think it's much better this way so I might to good in rereading those to understand this chapter, anyway enough rambling and be sure this story will be updated much more frequently as the my writer's block for it is pretty much over. Thank you for your patience and off to the next chapter which I hope was worth the wait.**_

_**I sense there's something in the wind**_

_**That feels like tragedy's at hand**_

_**And though I'd like to stand by him**_

_**Can't shake this feeling that I have**_

_**The worst is just around the bend**_

_**-"Sally's Song" ****Amy Lee (cover)**_

* * *

Just as suddenly as the uncomfortable sensation of apparition stole their breath, it was over and all three had their feet planted firmly on the ground within minutes. Once the dizziness disappeared, Harry could see their destination fully. They had landed in a corner of a quiet neighborhood. By the looks of the normal, typical suburban houses, he was sure they were in some muggle neighborhood. It looked to belong to people of the same status as those in Privet Drive. Yet, the neighborhood seemed much more warm and welcoming than Privet Drive could ever be. The yards of the houses had signs of children living there, unlike the pristine and OCD clean yards of Privet Drive.

"Where are we?" Harry heard Ron asking.

"My old neighborhood." Hermione answered, devoid of any emotion.

"Okay…is there a reason we apparated here instead of say Diagon Alley?" Ron demanded.

"You really don't have a clue do you?" Hermione asked him in disbelief.

"About what?" Ron asked.

"Not, here…I'll explain somewhere safer." said Hermione looking around nervously.

"You mean Diagon Alley." said Ron smartly.

"Ron." Harry muttered in a warning tone.

Hermione had not even heard Ron's cheeky remark. She was busy looking around and walking briskly leaving the boys to half run to catch up. Eventually she stopped before a moss covered house.

"So…" Ron said.

"This is my house." Hermione said, nodding to the house.

"Hermione, I don't mean to be rude…well any ruder than I have been thus far but…do you really think this is the time to invite us over?" Ron asked.

"Just get inside." said Hermione in her bossy manner.

Ron and Harry walked in through the gate and up the winding path to the cement stairs in front of the door. They watched as Hermione took out her wand and muttered a series of unknown spells before she joined them.

"Protection charms" said Hermione answering the quizzical look on their faces. "Come in."

Hermione opened the door and led them to the living room. It was obvious no one had been there in weeks as Harry was sure that Hermione's house would never be as dusty as it was right now.

"I brought us here because I heard Mr. Weasley say that things in the wizarding world are much worse than the Daily Prophet is reporting." Hermione explained. "The Death Eaters have much more control than people realize. Diagon Alley is completely in their hands."

"How come dad never told me anything?" Ron asked a little hurt.

"Well, your mum was already concerned about the fact we were leaving, she probably told him to keep all the juicy information we'd want to know, to himself." Hermione said reasonably.

"Yeah, sounds about right." said Ron bitterly.

"Hermione," said Harry sheepishly. "Where are your parents?"

Hermione gave Harry a small smile. Not to reassure him, but to keep herself in check. She was already feeling emotional being there, she did not want to make matters worse by crying in front of them. This was not the time to be a blubbering mess.

"Now that you're both here, I think it's time I tell you just how much I've been preparing for…the journey ahead." said Hermione uneasily.

Harry and Ron observed as she paced back and forth, gathering the strength she needed to speak again. It had to be something serious for her to stall so much.

"Before going to Privet Drive, I made the decision to alter my parents' memories." she said finally.

"What?" said Harry outrageously.

"I thought about it ever since I left Hogwarts this summer." She said uneasily. "It was the only option I had."

Harry felt his guilt slowly returning. Hermione had given up her parents memories in order to accompany him. He felt mediocre. Just a few days ago he was willing to walk to his death, out of cowardice. He wanted an out. He just wanted it to stop. And here was his friend, who had enough faith in him to follow him in spite of the fact that she would most certainly be facing death. Not only that, but she had sacrificed her family. What could she possibly see in him? Why did she think he was worth it? How could she be so dedicated?

"Why did you do that?" Harry asked, amazed.

"Well, before you start taking responsibility for this," she said reading his mind. "I did this for my own peace of mind. Unfortunately, I've spoken about you quite a lot to them…I know Voldemort has a knack for taking people for information. The choice was clear."

"Wow. That's really admirable." said Ron looking at Hermione.

"You've got this all thought out don't you?" Harry asked her.

Hermione could only nod. She felt a relief in finally telling her friends, yet it didn't make it any less painful. The image she had of modifying her family's memory was still fresh in her mind, and was sure it would always be.

"Yeah…so we should all probably change." said Hermione changing the subject.

"Into what, your dad's clothes?" Ron asked nervously.

"No! You really do have a problem with short term memory don't you Ron?" Hermione said incredulously, smiling despite the situation.

"Not that I know of." Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she plunged her hand deep into her beaded bag, going deeper than it went from the outside.

"What the—"Ron exclaimed.

"Here, I packed all of your clothes." said Hermione throwing each boy their outfit. "There's a bathroom at the end of the hall you can use."

"I'm going to change in my bedroom." She added.

She closed up her bag and went up the stairs, carrying her change of clothes in her other hand. She felt a myriad of emotions as she went up the stairs and to her all too familiar hallway. The walls still had pictures hung up on them, with no trace of her existence. The spell had worked so well, that it had erased her entire history. It was if she didn't exist. That was a pain that would take forever to get used to. Once she got into her bedroom, the full force of her spell really hit her. At the time she had formatted her parent's memory, she had been all packed and ready to go. She had not seen the transformation her room had gone through. The wall color was about the only thing that had remained the same. Everything else that had once belonged to her was gone. All the pictures that she hadn't packed were gone, as were her childhood books. Any proof that the Grangers had ever had a child was gone. The room was vacant and empty, with only a bed and an empty wardrobe within it. Hermione drew the curtains close as she proceeded to change her clothes. Tears dripped unwillingly down her face and unto the carpeted floor. Even feeling as miserable as she did, she willed herself to snap back to reality. Her parents were at least safe. There was no way Voldemort could track them where they were. The main concern now was Harry.

Once she was done, Hermione walked back to her window and peeked through the blinds. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw two hooded figures looking up and around the house. Death Eaters.

With a shaky breath, she stashed her formal dress back into her bag and raced back downstairs.

"They're here." Hermione whispered urgently.

"Who's here?" Ron asked in alarm.

"The Death Eaters." said Hermione, her eyes wide open.

Harry instinctively withdrew his wand from his jean pocket, as did Ron.

"We've got to get out before they come in." said Hermione frantically.

"I want to kick some death eater arse!" said Ron bravely.

"Ron no, there's plenty of time for that later." said Hermione nervously. "We've got to leave now."

"Didn't you put up protective charms?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but I didn't put them up too strongly, I really didn't think they would come here." Hermione explained.

"But where are we going to go?" Ron asked. "Back to the Burrow?"

"No…I'm thinking maybe we should just go to Grimmauld Place." said Harry.

"What?" Hermione cried outrageously. "Harry, Snape could—"

"It's protected against Snape." Harry blurted.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.

"You're not the only one who used extendable ears for information." Harry smirked mischievously.

"Sorry to break up your little chat, but need I remind you there are Death Eaters right outside?" Ron interrupted.

"Right, well come on." said Hermione outstretching both her hands.

The boys took a hold of each arm and closed their eyes in anticipation of the unpleasant sensation that usually followed. After a few tense moments, they opened their eyes, confused at why they had not moved.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I can't concentrate." said Hermione frantically.

"What?" Ron exclaimed. "You can't be serious…"

"You do it then if you're so focused" Hermione spat back.

"Guys, this really isn't the time." Harry said fretfully. "Hermione, come on just try a little harder."

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes.

Then, they felt the sudden familiar pull. However, it was much shorter than they had expected, once they opened there eyes, they could see why. Hermione had apparated them merely a few houses down. They scurried behind some bushes to conceal themselves. Somehow the Death Eater's had broken Hermione's protection spells and busted through the gate. One death eater walked toward the door while the other, pulled out his wand and raised it to the sky.

"_Mosmorde_!" he yelled.

With a gasp, Hermione watched as stream of smoke went upwards and formed into the Death Eater's malicious logo: the Dark Mark.

"Let's go!" said Ron urgently.

Harry realized that Hermione was in no state to apparate. He grabbed her hand and Ron's and focused onto their destination until he felt the unpleasant feeling once more. After a few revolting minutes, they found the familiar front of Grimmauld Place. Instinctively they looked around, after the surprise they had had at Hermione's house, there was even more reason to keep their guard up. Once they made sure they were not being followed, they got underneath Harry's invisibility cloak, which had been placed in Hermione's bag unbeknownst to Harry. Slowly, they made their way up the steps of number 12, which had sprouted up as soon as they had apparated. Harry knocked on the door once, which signaled the many locks to unclick and open the door. Once inside, the lamps spring to life in an eerie welcome. As one, they walked down the narrow hallway lined with house-elf heads on the wall. Grimmauld had never been a warm and friendly face from what Harry could remember, but there was certainly an ominous feeling this time that hadn't been there the last time he was there. As they came out of the hallway, a pile of dust swirled up into the air shifted into a familiar form.

Harry felt his insides shrivel with a mixture of fear and hurt as he realized one of the jinxes against Snape, was a dusty, ghost-like form of Dumbledore. Behind him he heard Hermione scream with fear and Ron yell. The form vanished instantly, much to the trio's pleasure.

"That was horrible." Hermione said shakily.

Somewhere in the room, Mrs. Black's painting had been awoken by the screams and could be heard screaming obscenities. Harry rounded to the directions of the yells and shut the portrait with a few red sparks from his wand.

"Do you think anything else is going to spring up?" Ron asked as both he and Hermione joined Harry.

"I'll check." said Hermione whipping out her wand. "_Homenum Revelio_."

"Well?" Ron asked after a few minutes.

"We're alone." Hermione said gravely.


	10. The Night Starts Here

_**A/N:**__** I'm sorry that not much happens in this chapter but at the moment I'm just trying to build up the sense of gloom. The following chapters I think I'm just going to condense them because they're still a lot of Deathly Hallows I need to cover but at the same time I want to put my own spin into this. Sadly, my original plot does not happen for a while so you're going to have to be patient. In the meantime, I am taking suggestion on what to add, delete or change from Deathly Hallows. I'm all ears! Read, enjoy and review.**_

_The scary part, the aftershock, the moment it takes to fall apart_

_The time we have, the task at hand, the love it takes to destroy a man_

"_**The Night Starts Here**__"—__**Stars**_

"So…what now?" Ron asked.

"We make the best of our stay here." Hermione replied.

Together, they walked up the creaking stairs and to the old, cobweb infested drawing room.

"It's getting late." Harry said, observing the little thin piece of outside sky that could be seen between the wall and the curtain.

"Can we all sleep here?" Hermione asked sheepishly. "I really don't want another encounter like the one downstairs."

"Didn't you say there was nothing else here?" Ron inquired.

"There are no humans here apart from us." Hermione corrected. "But there could very well still be more surprises waiting for us…"

"Let's just stay here." breathed Harry heavily.

Harry walked around and noticed the only comfortable space to sleep on were to couches, one of them would have to sleep on the floor.

"I'll do the floor." Ron sighed.

"No, Ron I can take the floor its fine." Harry argued.

"I'll take the floor." Ron repeated firmly.

Before Harry could give in, he felt a sharp pain in his scar.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked concernedly.

"Nothing." Harry said trying to sound convincing.

"That was a rhetorical question," Hermione retorted. "What did you see?"

"Was he attacking the Burrow?" Ron asked worriedly.

"I didn't see anything and no Ron your family is okay." Harry said annoyingly. "I'm hoping you packed toothbrushes in that bag of wonders of yours?"

Hermione silently retrieved three toothbrushes from a tiny compartment in her bag.

"Thank you." said Harry stiffly as he grabbed his. "I'll be back."

Hermione watched as Harry retreated to the bathroom, knowing he was lying to her.

"He's lying." She muttered.

"I agree." Ron nodded. "So, now can we send word to the others that we're safe?"

"I reckon so." Hermione said.

"How are we going to do that? Hedwig's been missing for a while." Ron reminded.

"I think I have a more discrete way." said Hermione pulling out a book from her bag.

Ron walked around and his attention was caught by a radio underneath the side table next to the couch. It was a wireless wizarding radio, not unlike one he had seen in his father's shed.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "Look at this!"

Hermione looked up from her book and walked over to Ron.

"This is a wireless wizarding radio." Ron explained. "My dad has one, actually showed me how to work it. They're not really popular because they can be unreliable sometimes."

Ron worked with the front knob of the radio, which only emitted a high pitched static noise from it.

"Yeah, well turn it off." Hermione winced. "It doesn't seem to be working."

"Hang on." said Ron frowning as he heard a human voice amongst the static. "I think I got something."

"_It comes as no shock that I am announcing this, we few who have been really aware of our surroundings knew it was a long time coming_." said a grave voice. "_The ministry has completely fallen under the reign of he-who-must-not-be-named. Minister of Magic Rufus Scrigmour was found dead late in the afternoon."_

Ron and Hermione exchanged worried looks as Harry joined them.

"_Along with this news, I must warn people to be vigilant. Death Eaters have been going all around and are attacking known wizarding families whose allegiance is not to them. Fight hard, but fight smart and if Mr. Harry Potter is hearing us now, know that we are on your side. This is the last message I will be able to send out for a long time, if it all. Good night, and let's put on a fight_."

A few seconds later, the static retuned to its high frequency.

"They're attacking families?" Ron repeated shakily.

"Ron, don't worry I'm sure-"

But whatever Hermione was sure of, they did know, for a silvery patronus came through the window and swirled until it formed into a weasel.

"_Family safe, do not reply, we are being watched_."

And with that, the patronus vanished.

"They're safe." Ron repeated still in disbelief. "What the hell is going on out there?"

"We'll find out tomorrow." Hermione reassured.

"Right…I'll be back." said Harry, trying his hardest to fight the pain on his scar that had resurfaced again.

Harry rushed to the bathroom and locked himself inside. He had only just made it as he felt an overwhelming surge of pain that left him blinded. He could tell Voldemort was angry, he was livid. Somehow, he found himself not in the Black's bathroom but in what he could tell was Hermione's house. He was looking down at Dolohov and Rowe who were both quaking in fear.

"_You mean to tell me, that you let a filthy mudblood outsmart me?_" Harry felt his mouth say.

"_We were sure they would be here_." said Dolohov nervously.

"_Well they aren't are they? And there is no trace of them_." said Voldemort icily. "_You two just cost me some very valuable information, and you __**will**__ pay for it."_

Harry felt his hand rise and lock all the doors as he easily took both Rowe's and Dolohov's wands from their limp hands.

"_If you cost me a valuable muggle, you'll die an insignificant one_." He uttered before he conjured up flames and apparated away.

Harry panted as he came back to reality, he was back in the Black bathroom, drenched in sweat and shaking. He was having visions again, and he knew it was a bad sign.

"Harry?" He heard Hermione ask from the outside.

"I need to use the bathroom." She said sheepishly.

Harry tried his hardest to muster up strength and got up to wash his face in the sink. The last thing he wanted was for Hermione to badger him and tell him stuff he already knew.

"Sorry." Harry apologized as he resurfaced from the bathroom.

"It's okay." Hermione assured him.

Harry gave Hermione a look which must have come across as a pitying look. She had no idea that Voldemort had burned down her house. He didn't know how he'd ever have the heart to tell her, but he knew he had to eventually.

"What?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Nothing." Harry said shaking his head. "I'm going to bed."

Harry walked to one of the couches. Hermione had already taken out the sleeping bags for the tree of them. Ron was already settling down to sleep.

"You all right mate?" he asked once Harry lay on the couch underneath a sleeping bag.

"Yeah." Harry muttered.

Harry watched distractedly as Ron settled into his sleeping bag on the floor, in the middle between the two couches. He hated that he had regained the ability to see through Voldemort's eyes, especially when he had destroyed the house of one of his closest friends. Hermione had done well in protecting her parents in the way she did. It was obvious to him now, that Hermione knew exactly what they were up against. At least more than he thought he did. If she hadn't sent her parents away, they would've died. Harry didn't know what hurt more, the fact that Voldemort were still using his loved ones as pawns or the fact that Hermione knew the dangers she was getting herself into by coming along with him.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice said out of the blue.

"Oh, sorry I was—"

"Yeah I know lost in thought." Hermione finished for him. "I was just saying goodnight."

"Oh, right." Harry smiled.

They were both startled by a loud snore signaling that Ron had already fallen asleep.

"Nothing can ever get between him and a good night's sleep can it?" Hermione mused, looking down at Ron.

"I wish that would be the case for me." Harry said enviously.

"Yeah…well goodnight Harry." Hermione smiled.

"Goodnight."

The night moved on slowly, at least it did for Harry who was having a hard time sleeping. Despite what had taken place earlier, he was not in the least bit tired. Instead he was wide-awake and finding himself counting the ceiling tiles for the umpteenth time. He rolled over to look at his friends. Ron was fast asleep, with his mouth wide open. Harry was jealous that he could sleep so soundly. Then, he looked over to Hermione and was startled to see her wide-awake too. Even with his poor vision, he could see that she looked troubled and he listened hard for the tell-tale sounds of crying.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry whispered.

Harry saw her immediately shut her eyes and turned around, her back facing him. He frowned in disappointment. The question had been hypothetical, for he knew she was not okay. She had witnessed death eaters conjure up the dark mark above her house. Of course she realized how right she was in sending her parents out of the country. She was the smartest witch of her age; she wasn't called that for no reason. Her parents could've been and perhaps could still be in danger and harry could not fathom what that had to feel like. Seeing he was not going to get a response from her, at least not yet, he got up and quietly made his way up the stairs.

Eventually, he stumbled across what had to be Sirius's room because no other self-respecting Black would hang muggle posters on their walls or adorn them with Gryffindor paraphernalia. He looked around and took in all the past that was stored within the room. Sirius had not changed it while he had been in hiding in Grimmauld place. It stood as a shrine to his godfather and his rebellious nature. There was a picture of the marauders on the mantel piece in the room and Harry felt a pang of emotions as he saw the four boys. Two were now dead; one was living in a shadow of the past and the struggled that came along with being a werewolf. Another one was living as the puppet of Voldemort, a traitor that lived in fear that one day his master would finally dispose of him. The picture reminded Harry of his own friends. Would they be as misfortunate as the marauders had been? Would they all still be standing at the end of it all? The questions were too much to bear. He could not allow himself to think like this so early in the game.

The war had been officially waged. There was no denying it now. Tonight, it marked the beginning of it all. It was too late to back out now. Harry to do whatever it took to finally bring Voldemort down. There were no more practices left, no more advice from Dumbledore. It was time to face what he had been training for since the age of eleven. It would be naïve of him not to see it in that way. He had been born for a purpose and the time had finally come to fulfill it. What hurt him was the way he had unknowingly gotten other people involved. Ron was supposed to be with his family. As was Hermione. Instead, they had both deserted them all in the hopes of aiding their friend in something he may not be capable of handling. Harry knew he had a large support group. Yet, it still didn't stop him from feeling mediocre. He still did not see the fairness in being given such a daunting task. He was just seventeen. He's supposed to be having the time of his life with friends, not preparing for some horrible war that promised nothing but despair and death.

Anger rattled him as he kicked one of the supports of the bed. The anger was so intense, that he felt numb to the physical pain he had caused by kicking. He furiously wiped a few stray tears away as he sat on the dusty bed. Finally he was feeling the welcoming sensation of exhaustion. Without a second thought, he lied back on the bed and shut his eyes for a chance of a brief escape from what had become hell.


	11. Watch You Sleeping

_**A/N**__: So this is yet another uneventful chapter packed with angst. I had originally planned to start bringing in the suspense but while I was looking for songs for future chapters, I came across this one and just HAD to include it to the story. I hope you all enjoy. Also, please don't be shy, any suggestions on what to add/remove/change from the canon Deathly Hallows, will be greatly appreciated! Read and review s'il vous plait =)_

_I try to get you up_

_But you go down_

_And you are not okay_

_I wanna carry you_

_But you won't get up_

_It's really killing me_

_You know it's killing me_

"_Watch You Sleeping"—Blue Foundation_

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning with great difficulty. Her eyes were uncooperative, determined to remain shut. She hadn't realized when she had finally fallen asleep. The entire night had been spent trying to stop her sobs from escaping her. The last thing she needed was for Harry to see her cry. She knew he had done so many times before, but this time it had to be different. She had to be strong. It was only the beginning of the journey and she could not succumb to weakness this early.

She rubbed her eyes furiously to wake them up. It was still very early. The sunlight outside was not very bright. She could sense that the sun had only just risen. Carefully, she turned around to Harry's direction. Startled, she realized he was not there. There was a weird pang in her stomach. Fear. Looking down, she saw Ron was still fast asleep. Blissfully unaware of their perilous situation. She got on her feet softly and pulled out her wand. Panic was already coursing through her veins rapidly. Had seeing her cry last night been the last straw for him? Had he foolishly deserted them in an attempt to end the misery? Hermione willed herself not think so negatively. He had promised he wouldn't leave. Harry was not one to break a promise.

With a little hesitation, Hermione went up the creaking old flight of stairs. She really hoped she would not be in for another unpleasant surprise like the one they had encountered when they first entered the house. Somehow, the sunlight did very little to take away the eeriness of the house. She had a feeling it would take a lot to do so. Finally, after searching many rooms, she came across one with a plaque with Sirius's name on it. If anything, she was almost certain she would find Harry there. Slowly, she opened the door, careful not to make any noise in case he was still asleep. Sure enough, she saw a sleeping form on the dust covered four poster bed. Hermione crept in quietly; she knew fully well he must've had as hard time falling asleep as she had. As she neared, she noticed he was heavily asleep. He was lying in a fetal position; it made such a heartwarming image. Hermione felt a smile sneak across her face as she looked down at him. Why was the world being so cruel to such an amazing person? It just wasn't fair. She grabbed a chair from nearby and sat down. She did not know why she was doing what she was. Sitting there, just watching him sleep.

Hermione looked around and spotted a picture on the bedside table opposite Harry. It was a picture of what had to be James and Lily and baby Harry. She grabbed it and felt a tug at her heart as she watched the picture replay itself. Whatever Harry was dreaming about, she was sure it was about his parents. She had always sympathized harry for his lost. Though she couldn't really put herself in his shoes, she definitely knew how painful it would be to lose your parents. Now, the pain felt almost too real. She had sent her parents away for their safety, but who knew if that would work. Maybe she would finally feel what it would be like to lose your parents. She was so deep in thought that she had not seen Harry stir.

"Hermione?" Harry asked groggily.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed sheepishly.

"What are you doing here?" said Harry reaching for his glasses.

"I…I noticed you weren't in the living room so I went looking for you." Hermione explained.

"Oh…I'm guessing you couldn't sleep then?" Harry asked. "It's still very early."

"Yeah…I couldn't." Hermione admitted.

"I'm sorry I scared you by disappearing." Harry said apologetically. "I just had to…be alone."

"Harry…I'm always here for you to talk to you know." said Hermione softly. "I know this isn't easy."

"No, it isn't." said Harry shaking his head.

Hermione looked down at the picture in her hand and smiled.

"It's a lovely picture." She said, in an attempt to change the conversation.

Harry looked back at Hermione. He realized she had the picture he had found after the first hour of restless sleep he had had in his godfather's bed.

"This is the first ever baby picture I've seen of you."

"I reckon it's the only one in existence." said Harry. "I found a letter as well."

Harry opened up the drawer on the bedside table where Hermione had found the photograph.

"It's my mum's handwriting." Harry explained as he handed over the letter. "She mentions Bathilda Bagshot, that's the second time she's been mentioned. She may still be living in Godric's Hollow."

"Harry." said Hermione disappointedly. "You know we can't go there."

"Hermione, my parents-"

"I know you want to go there, for a lot of reasons but you can't." said Hermione sadly. "Voldemort is fully aware of the connection you have to that place. I'm almost certain there's something terrible waiting if we go."

"So that's it then?" said Harry impatiently. "I'm supposed to just hide around the bushes like a scared little boy?"

"Obviously not, we just need to plan ideas." Hermione reassured. "We just can't go into things blindly Harry. There's a lot at stake."

"Well I'm sorry Hermione." Harry muttered heavily. "But maybe I don't give a damn about what's at stake any more. This needs to end. I don't want to go through this anymore!"

"I can't believe you're being so selfish." Hermione answered back angrily.

"_I'm_ being selfish?" Harry repeated outrageously. "I'm not the one who entitled myself as the savior of the wizarding world."

"No, but like it or not that's what you are and a lot of people have sacrificed a lot for you so that you can end it all." said Hermione shakily.

"Yeah well, I was not the one who told them to do so, and if you took the liberty to alter your parents memory, that's all on you." said Harry angrily. "So don't you hold me accountable for what you did."

He really did not understand where the sudden cloud of rage was coming from all he knew that for a brief second, he felt relieved. It all went away just as suddenly when he saw tears spill out from Hermione's eyes before she ran out of the room. He felt horrible. Why had he said such horrible things?

"Hermione!" said Harry as he ran after her.

She was much too quick for him, and she finally reached the nearest bedroom and slammed the door right in his face.

"Hermione, I'm sorry." Harry said genuinely. "I have no idea what came over me."

Inside the room, Hermione heard him faintly as she slumped and cried against the bed's footboard. She was sobbing in a way she never had before. Sharp intakes of breaths that were almost impossible to silence. Harry had never spoken to her in the way he just had. She was sure that as he had said, he had not meant it. Rather, it was the result of years of bottled up feelings. Yet, she could not shake the painful words. Perhaps, what made it worse was that he had been right. She was the one who ultimately took it upon herself to make such a big decision as altering her parent's memories. Sure she had done because she wanted to accompany Harry, but in the end she was the one who had done both the decision and the deed. Not Harry.

"What's going on?" Ron asked concernedly as he came across Harry who was knocking on the door furiously.

"I said some stupid insensitive things to Hermione." said Harry wretchedly.

"Hey now, that's my job!" Ron joked.

"Ron, this really isn't the best time for jokes." said Harry impatiently.

"Yeah…right sorry." Ron said sheepishly.

"Hermione, please I want to apologize." Harry pleaded.

Hermione forced herself to take deep breaths to soothe her sobs. Her method was working, for she no longer was crying as hard as she had been moments before. She looked down her chest and noticed the silver glimmer of her locket. It was a present she had gotten from her parents for her seventeenth birthday. She opened up the locket which contained a small picture of her parents and her when she was little. It hadn't even been that long since the last day she saw them, but the pain was still as fresh as it had felt the day she did what she did. She felt guilty for being so harsh with Harry when he had said he wanted to go to Godric's Hollow. If she wanted to see her parents, who she had not seen in just a few days, she could only imagine how Harry felt about seeing his parents' grave. She had been insensitive out of worry, for she did not want Harry to go to a place that was almost certain to be dangerous. Worry had been the same motive for what she had done to her parents. Perhaps Harry's hurtful words had been the result of hurt of having his hopes dashed so brusquely.

"Hermione, please come out." said Harry.

"I accept your apology Harry." said Hermione from within the room. "But I think I need to have some time alone."

Harry looked at Ron for advice. He would know when Hermione needed her space than Harry did.

"Let her be alone for a few minutes." Ron whispered suggestively.

"All right, we'll be down stairs when you're ready to come out." said Harry gently.

Hermione listened intently for the sounds of retreating footsteps. Once she did, she lay back on the footboard and let her bottled up tears escape her. It was futile to keep them in anymore. The lump in her throat was making it difficult for her to swallow and she couldn't take the discomfort anymore. She didn't know exactly where this was all coming from. It wasn't the first time she was away from her parents. Over time she had realized that unknowingly, she had pushed them little by little out of her world. She spent more time with the Weasley's than she did her own family. It was more that fact, more than anything that was causing so much pain. What if they didn't survive? How could she live with herself knowing that she pushed them out of her life?

Downstairs, Harry was fiddling with the locket replica he had obtained with Dumbledore his sixth year. The only thing he could think of doing at such a tense time, was to will his mind back to the most important subject at the moment: Horcruxes. So far, of the ones still out there, this was the only clue they had. Just how they were supposed to find the real locket was still a terrible mystery.

"So uh…just what happened up there?" Ron said after a long time of silence.

"Nothing, I was just being insensitive." Harry shrugged.

"You don't reckon that was Voldemort leaking into your mind right?" Ron asked worriedly. "Hermione told me the other night that she believed you were having his visions again."

Harry shook his head.

"As much as I want to convince myself it could've been him, I'm afraid that all those words were really my own." said Harry disappointedly. "Even if I did apologize immediately, they did their damage."

"Hey mate, don't be too upset." said Ron consolingly. "We're all on edge right now, and we'll keep saying things we don't mean. It doesn't really mean it's true."

Harry just stayed focus on the locket.

When Ron saw Harry was not willing to extend the conversation, he saw it as an opportunity to see check for himself if the coast was clear. He went back upstairs and to the room where Hermione had locked herself.

"Hermione?" he asked hopefully. "You ready to come out yet?"

"Not yet." said Hermione's voice faintly.

"Okay." Ron sighed.

Defeated, he turned around to go back where he had come from. However, before he could take a step, his foot snagged on a small plaque that was on the floor. It must've fallen when Hermione had slammed the door shut. Curiously, Ron picked it up and turned it over.

'Regulas Archturus Black' he read frowning.

He looked at the plaque carefully again and noticed something he hadn't before. The first letter of each name was capitalized and swirly. R.A.B.

"Merlin's beard!" Ron exclaimed.

"Hermione, come out!" he yelled excitedly. "I know who R.A.B is!"

Just as he had imagined, he heard a click from the locked door and Hermione stood in the door frame, looking at him suspiciously.

"That's a pretty low way to get me to come out." She said.

"I'm not kidding, look!" he said handing her the plaque.

It only took about a second for her to have the same expression on her face as he had just a moment ago.

"This is brilliant Ron!" she said half laughing.

"Always the tone of surprise." He said in a mock hurt voice.

"Maybe today hasn't been too bad after all." Hermione smiled.

"You want me to go tell Harry myself?" Ron asked.

"No." said Hermione shaking her head. "Let's go together. That's the way we have to do things in this maddening world. Together."


	12. Keep Breathing

_**A/N:**__**well, this might be a disappointing chapter. In my opinion it wasn't what I expected to give you for the wait. However, we must have these canon and/or boring moments to progress this story. Don't worry, lots of harmony moments to come. However, I would appreciate that if you have any ideas on where to go from here…I'd love to hear them because I fear I am somewhat stuck. Read and review =) I also hope you are enjoying the song choices.**_

_I want to change the world...instead i sleep._  
_I want to believe in more than you and me._

_But all that i know is I'm breathing._  
_All i can do is keep breathing._  
_All we can do is keep breathing now_

.

_**-"Keep Breathing**__**" Ingrid Michelson**_

* * *

"We know who R.A.B is" Ron blurted as soon as he and Hermione reached Harry in the living room.

He frowned up at them as he put down the golden snitch.

"How?" he asked.

"By mistake actually. I found this plaque outside the room Hermione was in." Ron explained handing over the plaque.

Harry looked at it carefully, feeling a pang in his stomach as he read the name. It was Sirius's younger brother.

"This must be some coincidence." said Harry shaking his head. "Sirius told me Regulus had been a Deatheater, why would he want destroy a Horcrux?"

"Maybe there's more to the story than what Sirius knew?" Hermione suggested.

"Could be." Harry said. "They weren't exactly close. Regulus was everything being a Black asks for. Sirius was the black sheep. A Gryffindor, and against all the pureblood mania."

"Hermione, you didn't see anything like the locket while you were in his room?" Ron asked.

"No, Ron…although I can't say for sure. I wasn't really looking for anything." Hermione answered.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Harry exclaimed. "Let's go look."

Harry, Ron and Hermione rushed back upstairs and into Regulus's room. It was much different to Sirius's room. The whole room covered in Slytherin paraphernalia and moving wizarding pictures.

"Accio locket." muttered Ron.

Nothing flew up at them.

"So that's it? Not here then?" Ron asked.

"No, he must've charmed it so that it couldn't be grabbed so easily. We're going to have to search by hand."

The three separated and searched through different parts of his room. Hermione got the drawers of Regulus's bed side table. Inside them were a bunch of parchment and spare quills. In another drawer she found a stack of old newspapers, each mentioning Voldemort and his Deatheaters. After what felt like an hour, they all reunited, feeling defeated as they started to realize that the locket was not going to be found, at least not in that room.

"It's got to be somewhere else in the house." said Harry frustratingly.

"I don't know, this room and Sirius's is the only one Mrs. Weasley didn't make us clean back when this was the Order's headquarters." Hermione reminded him.

"Hang on." said Ron enthusiastically. "Harry, Grimmauld place is yours now right? Sirius left it to you."

"I guess so." Harry shrugged.

"Well, why don't we ask Kreacher?" Ron asked.

"Kreacher?" Harry repeated.

"Yeah."

"There's no trace of him here, and anyway I wouldn't be exactly thrilled to see him." Said Harry seething as he remembered the elf's blatant refusal to help him when he had been searching for Sirius.

"He must be here; he lived for Mrs. Black remember? He wouldn't leave." Ron said encouragingly.

"Call him Harry." said Hermione speaking for the first time in a while. "However you two feel about each other, he is still your…property. He will appear when summoned by his master."

"I'm his master?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he belonged to the Black's, now that Sirius is gone; he comes along with Grimmauld Place." Hermione explained, looking rather disgusted.

Harry uncertainly stepped forward.

"Kreacher!" said Harry firmly.

Sure enough, there was soon a loud pop noise and they were now joined by the grouchy old elf.

"Mr. Potter." he said through gritted teeth as he made a forceful bow. "How can Kreacher serve?"

"I need to know where Regulus's locket is."

"Master Regulus's locket?" Kreacher repeated, this time sounding softer, almost saddened. "How do you-

"Never mind how I know!" said Harry impatiently.

He side-glanced at Hermione and he could see her frowning.

"Sorry Kreacher." Harry apologized. "But, that's not important now. We know about the locket and we know there were two…where's the other one?"

"That locket was so dark." said Kreacher melancholy. "Poor master Regulus; Kreacher could not keep his promise. No matter how hard he tried."

"What promise?" Hermione asked sympathetically.

"Mudblood Granger is mistaken if—"

"Kreacher, as your new master I forbid you to call anyone a mudblood or blood traitor." said Harry firmly.

"Yes master." said Kreacher bitterly. "Kreacher is here to serve."

"Well then answer her." Harry urged.

"Master Regulus knew the horrors the dark lord was about to unfold on the world." Kreacher continued. "He did not want to be a part of it, so he made it his mission to learn secrets of the Dark Lord. He soon discovered about the locket and tried to look for it."

"Once he found it, he brought Kreacher along with him." He added.

"Brought you where?" Harry asked, intrigued.

"To a cave. Master Regulus reached a basin, he forced Kreacher to drink…" said Kreacher, his face faltering as tears were beginning to shed. "Kreacher didn't mind to. Kreacher just wanted to help…but he couldn't."

"Things came out of the lake and began grabbing Master Regulus, all he could say to Kreacher was to drink the basin and destroy the locket."

"And did you?" Ron asked.

"Kreacher tried as best as he could…but nothing worked." said Kreacher crying. "It was too strong."

"Where's the locket now Kreacher?" Hermione asked sympathetically.

"Kreacher doesn't have it."

"Oh come on," said Ron impatiently. "You were all too happy knick stuff from us back when we were cleaning this place up."

"Kreacher lost all his precious belonging to that dirty thief." said Kreacher angrily.

"What thief?" Harry asked curiously.

"Mundungus Fletcher."

"That treacherous old bleeder." Ron mumbled.

"Kreacher, you need to find Mundungus and bring him here." Harry ordered.

"Yes, master." said Kreacher bowing.

In with the same loud pop he appeared with, he vanished.

"Oh my god." Hermione exclaimed.

"What?" Harry and Ron asked together in alarm.

"Ron, when you mentioned the stuff about Kreacher stealing from us back when we were cleaning…I started to think back to that time and…well I think we actually came across it."

"What?" Ron shouted.

"I remember now, there was a locket…it wouldn't open with any spell so we just…"

"Threw it out." Harry finished for her.

"Yeah."

"Well, let's just hope Mundungus still has it." Ron said hopefully.

* * *

It was late afternoon and Harry and Hermione were alone in the living room. Ron had volunteered to go out in the invisibility cloak and find a newspaper. The uncertainty of what was going on was unsettling and the wizarding radio was refusing to work. It had only been two days since they had sent Kreacher out in search of Mundungus and they were down to the last sandwiches Hermione had stolen from the Weasley's house before they had gone.

"Harry, I've been wondering." said Hermione.

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"What ever happened to Hedwig?" she inquired.

"I set her free." Harry replied.

"What?" Hermione exclaimed.

"She came round on the third day we were at the Burrow, I figured it would be best for her." said Harry sadly. "A lot of people also know about her and she would just…give us away."

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry." Hermione said placing a hand over his. "I know how special she was to you."

Harry was overwhelmed by the surge of warmth that shot through him as she touched him. There it was again. That electrifying feeling. Hermione must have noticed, for she withdrew her hand almost immediately.

"I'll…go and check if Ron is back" she said abashedly.

"Hermione, wait!" Harry said clearly.

Hermione stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him.

"I want to talk about what I told you a few days back." Harry started.

"Harry," Hermione said waving him off dismissively. "It's fine. Really."

"I know you didn't mean to say those things…we're just under a lot of stress and it won't be the first nor the last time we say stuff we regret."

"Are you sure we're okay?" Harry asked.

Hermione gave him a small smile.

"Yes, we're okay."

The three had now been at Grimmauld Place for five days. Kreacher was yet to appear with Mundungus and the only source of information of the outside world came from the unreliable Daily Prophet and the seldom working wizarding radio. The strain of uncertainty was a heavy one. The three had taken it upon themselves to stay in different parts of the house, as they were afraid to hurt each other's feelings. Hermione had taken to visiting Regulus's bedroom often, determined to keep searching for any clues. It was there that she made the discovery that there were Death Eaters standing guard right outside Grimmauld Place. They had decided that the only way to go to and from the house was underneath Harry's invisibility cloak. Hermione couldn't help but wonder if this was the situation everyone who was fighting the dark side was going through.

A room away, Harry had taken refuge in his godfather's old bedroom. Current _Daily Prophets _littered the floor. Had picked up the habit of searching for familiar names, anything that could tell him what was going on in the word outside. It had taken many issued to realize the Daily Prophet was also under Death Eater control. Everything was swept under a rug. The only way anyone knew of disappearances or deaths of loved ones was 'Potter Watch" and underground station on the wizarding radio, which only worked late at night.

It was becoming overwhelming, sitting there, hiding, and achieving nothing while more and more people were being hunted down. All they could do at the moment was keep breathing. At the moment, that was their biggest challenge


	13. Battling Giants

_**A/N:**__**Well, I honestly deserved it if you all want to throw fruits at me. I had never anticipated getting so stuck with this chapter but I just was soo lost! I hope the length makes up for it even if I do end it with a cliff hanger. I love this story soo much and have so many ideas planned that I was so frustrated with myself that I haven't updated in months. I really really hope this won't happen again. please Review and again. sorry for the delay.**_

* * *

_The world around me rises high  
I run to every do or die  
With all the fortunes, arrows and slings  
I know I'm just a man in love_

"_**Battling Giants"—**__**Ben's Brother**_

* * *

It had been four days since Kreacher had finally appeared with Mundungus Fletcher. It had not taken long to make him spill the secret of the locket's whereabouts. However, they were dealt with a heavy blow as they were informed that the locket's current owner was none other than Dolores Jane Umbridge. The hopes they had on attaining the locket easily were dashed as they realized that in order to get the locket, they would have to infiltrate the ministry which was possibly one of the most dangerous places for them to be in.

Much to Hermione's displeasure, the trio began organizing a plan to enter the Ministry undetected. It all had to be mapped out perfectly; any error could ultimately prove deadly. Through _The Daily Prophet_, they found out that Harry was now a wanted man. Labeled as Undesirable number 1, there was a hefty bounty on his head. Ron and Hermione were not that safe either. Hermione had been listed as one of the many muggle-borns that had not shown up for questioning. Under the new order, Umbridge had been given the title as head of the muggle-born registration commission. This new title came as no surprise. The three of them had been front row witness to Umbridge's feeling of superiority over centaurs; it would no doubt not be a far stretch to feel superior over magical blood. From now on, those that were not of a pureblood background were unfit to attend Hogwarts as they were believed magic thieves that were more often than not sent to Azkaban prison.

The overall feeling inside Grimmauld place was gloomy, and the weather outside didn't do much to help the situation either. Having spent so many days without any word from friends was setting them on edge. It was that more than anything that made it all the more urgent to plan their way into the ministry. The faster they found Horcruxes, the faster hell would be over.

Inside the living room was the usual scene, Hermione sitting cross-legged on the floor pouring over one of her massive tomes she had brought along, while Harry was lounging lazily on the couch watching the snitch intently as it flew over his head. Ron was set to come back soon. Today had been his turn to gather any useful information they would need for flawless assimilation into the ministry.

As the rain continued to pound against the large windows, Harry turned his attention to Hermione whose brow was furrowed as her eyes darted back and forth as she read the pages before her.

"You reckon the death eaters are still out there?" he asked quietly.

"More than likely." Hermione answered, still reading her book.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"I need to talk to you." said Harry solemnly.

"Sure harry." said Hermione attentively, hiding her locket back inside her shirt. She had unwittingly been playing with it as she read.

"The first night we came here…I got a pain in my scar." Harry started.

"I had a hunch." Hermione replied. "…you had a vision didn't you?"

"Yes…"said Harry softly.

"What did you see?" Hermione asked.

"I was him, and he was angry. He was at your house and upset that Rowe and Dolohov had found the house empty…"

"And…what happened?" Hermione asked with difficulty.

"He took their wands and set the place on fire…I'm sorry." Harry said sadly. "I wanted to tell you as soon as I saw but…I thought you had enough for one night."

"That's okay Harry." said Hermione heavily. "I kind of assumed that after I saw their mark overhead…"

"You know the whole _'I'm there for you'_ speech you always give me?" Harry added after a long pause of silence. "It goes both ways."

This time it was Harry who placed his hand on top of hers.

"I know you're trying hard to stay strong Hermione, and I admire you for that but you need to talk about this." He said soothing the top of her hand. "I'm not the only who's bottling stuff in."

"I appreciate you want to listen Harry but…it's different." She said turning away from him

"How so? You're always helping me. Why can't I return the favor?" Harry asked.

"It's not important." Hermione said dismissively. "The whole ministry infiltration thing is much higher in priorities than my feelings right now Harry."

"Not to me." Harry argued. "Hermione I'm not stupid. You're _'I'm fine'_ answers may be easy for Ron to believe. But they don't work on me."

"What's the point Harry? Talking about it won't change anything." said Hermione shakily. "What's done is done. I did what I had to… Even if they do end up hating me for it."

"There's no way they would hate you." said Harry soothingly. "They'd be so proud that you cared so much to make such a big sacrifice."

"All I can think about is all the time I _didn't_ spend with them." said Hermione, her tears getting the best of her.

"After all this is over, you will." Harry reassured. "I promise."

"I'm sorry I'm being such a mess, and I'm sorry I told you going to Godric's Hollow was a bad idea." said Hermione tearfully. "I know you want to see your parent's graves, I was just afraid. My priority right now is keeping you safe."

"I understand." Harry said.

Hermione nodded her head softly.

"So…you're letting him in again?" Hermione asked concernedly.

"Yes, and I know I'm supposed to block it but…I have a feeling this time it's important." Harry explained.

There was a commotion at the entrance of the door that could only mean Ron's arrival. Sure enough, the tall red head came into view looking thoroughly relieved to be home as he took off the invisibility cloak.

"I swear if this doesn't prove I have the makings for an Auror, I don't know what will." He said breathlessly as he collapsed onto a nearby chair.

Harry and Hermione rushed forward with anxiety.

"So…what else have you found out?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we know who Harry will polyjuice into." Ron explained. "Albert Runcorn, he's pretty high up in the ministry, I reckon he will come in handy, he has a lot of rapport with the Death Eaters without actually being one."

"Excellent, with Harry being Runcorn and me being Mafalda, we're bound to find Umbridge quickly." said Hermione enthusiastically.

"Actually Hermione, I've been thinking that maybe it's better you don't come with us to the ministry." said Ron nervously.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"It's just that, well, you're almost as wanted as Harry. You're top of the list of people who have not shown up for magical questioning." Ron explained.

"I know, so what?" Hermione protested. "We've been over the plan for days. We know there are risks but we have to do it. There's no choice."

"Fine, then tomorrow morning, we're infiltrating the ministry." said Harry.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing above the unconscious bodies of Albert Runcorn, Reginald Cattermole, and Mafalda Hopkirk. After much study, they came to know their exact position and ranking in the ministry and at least enough information to use if they were forced to talk to anyone else in ministry. It was with the aid of the Weasley twin's Weasley Wizard Wheezes products that they managed such a feat as knocking three adult ministry wizards unconscious.

"Right." said Hermione nervously. "Grab a hair and put inside the vial."

The three individually stepped close to their victims and pulled a hair. Stepping back, they all took a collective breath as they watched the liquid turn distinctive colors once the hair made contact with the potion.

"Cheers." They said in unison.

Together they all took a big gulp of their vial and immediately started shifting and morphing into their new counterparts. Harry shot up in height as Albert was much taller than he was. Hermione remained the same height, as her hair changed to a much lighter shade of brown. Ron got a little plumper and his red hair receded further back. By the end of it all they stood as exact replicas of the people they were impersonating. With a quick change of clothes, they became more convincing yet. They knew exactly what their counterparts did, and if they succeeded, in the end they would be one step closer in completing their mission.

As one, they stepped outside of the abandoned store, walking closer than ever before. Even though they had spent days and days going over their plan, it would still be foolish not to realize the dangerous thing they were about to do. Soon enough, they found a line extending out of a public bathroom. Due to their distinct clothing, there was no doubt that this was the entrance inside the ministry of magic.

"I'll see you on the other side then." said Hermione's voice nervously.

Harry and Ron watched her go to the women's side with a little apprehension. They were about to enter the most dangerous place imaginable for them right now, any separation caused them all an enormous amount of anxiety.

"You going in or what?" said a wizard behind them rudely.

Harry grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him forcefully in front of him. The line had moved very quickly and they soon found themselves in front the bathroom stall door. The flushing of the toilets rang in unison as the door became unlocked once again.

"I think…we flush ourselves in?" asked Ron look bewildered.

Harry merely shrugged.

They both stepped into their respective stalls and stepped in awkwardly into the toilet's bowl. Unexpectedly, the water did not wet their shoes. Harry pulled the string above his head and found himself being twirled and sucked into the bowl. When he opened his eyes again, his feet were planted firmly on the ground, inside a grand fireplace devoid of any fires. He recognized it immediately as the fireplaces ministry workers used to Floo into. Harry quickly stepped forward and walked around looking for a familiar face. It took him about a second to remember that his friends was disguised and had almost walked right by Mafalda, who was really Hermione.

"I forgot you weren't yourself." said Harry chuckling despite himself.

Hermione remained quiet. She was looking tearfully at the statue before her.

It was no longer the statue that Harry remembered. The rich and gold statues of a wizard and a witch surrounded by magical creatures such as a house-elf and a centaur. Instead the statue was now a vast M, it's massive weight bearing down upon the shoulders of what appeared to be muggles.

"Oh no." Harry recognized Ron's voice as he joined them.

"This is the ministry's new world order." said Hermione cynically. "Muggles, in their rightful place."

Harry had to fight the urge of holding Hermione's hand. It would be a dangerous thing to do in their situation. Especially when they were still not positive of the relationship Albert Runcorn had with Mafalda or Reginald.

"Let's go, this potion won't last forever." said Harry urgently.

"Right." Hermione agreed.

Together the three walked to the nearest lift. Thankfully, it was an empty one. Hermione had just pressed the button when the lift's doors opened up to reveal a middle aged wizard with shoulder-length hair. He had a superior disposition and this did nothing but cause anxiety amongst the three.

"Cattermole!" the man demanded.

Harry squinted as he tried to find a name for the man's face. He seemed so familiar.

"It's still raining inside my office." said the man curtly.

"Is your office…outdoors?" Ron muttered.

"Today wouldn't really be the right day to be a smart mouth Cattermole." said the man seriously.

Ron's face suddenly flushed red with fear.

"Especially not with your wife going to questioning today."

"M-my wife?" Ron repeated shakily.

"Already trying to cut her off?" said the wizard smartly. "Wise move, next time marry a real witch. However, if I were you, and the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement needed a job doing, it would be wise to get it done don't you think?"

Ron nodded his head nervously.

"Now get to it, or you will be visiting your mudblood wife in Azkaban, understand?" said the man menacingly.

He was just about to turn around when he spotted Harry still staring at him.

"Got a problem Runcorn?" he asked stiffly.

Yaxley! The name suddenly hit him. He had been one of the Death Eaters inside the astronomy on the night Snape had killed Dumbledore.

"None Yaxley." said Harry in what he hoped was an air of indifference.

Yaxley gave a short nod and walked away.

The three let out a breath they had been holding in. the lift door finally closed and lurched backwards as it moved them to their destination.

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to stop the rain?" Ron asked urgently.

"Just try _Finite Incantatem."_ Hermione suggested.

"Right and if that doesn't work?" Ron asked helplessly.

"Did you _ever_ pay attention in charms class?" asked Hermione reproachfully.

Before Ron could answer, their lift stopped and the door opened to the floor they knew to belong to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"This is you Ron." said Hermione uncertainly.

When she saw that Ron didn't make a move, she gave him a helpful push.

"We'll come and get you soon if we don't find anything." Harry said as he watched Ron gulp nervously.

Harry and Hermione watched with difficulty as the golden grilles of the lift closed once again and were forced to leave Ron behind.

"We will look for Umbridge for a few more minutes, if we can't find her we go get Ron." said Harry.

"Right."

The lift took another unexpected stop and they were soon face-to-face with the witch they were about to search for.

"Mafalda, I see Travers sent you." said Umbridge in her girly voice. "We've got a busy day ahead of us, ten mudbloods alone today. And that's without the new flyers we'll be posting everywhere. There's one in particular I am keen to get one of these days."

Umbridge held out her pudgy hand as a skinny wizard nervously handed her a scroll.

"This one hasn't been in for interrogation yet." She said as she unrolled the parchment. "Undesirable number 2, Hermione Granger."

Harry and Hermione looked as the Hermione in Umbridge's flyer scowled at them.

"She's the big prize I'm holding out for." She said sneering. "But enough of that, let's head straight down, I fear my Dementors will grow a little impatient if they're kept waiting."

Umbridge wedged herself between Harry and Hermione. They both stood limply by her side. The whole thing went unnoticed until she looked up at Harry.

"Aren't you getting out Albert?" she asked.

Behind her, Harry saw Hermione's eyes grow wide.

"Right." said Harry trying his best to alternate his voice.

Harry reluctantly walked out of the lift, desperately wanting nothing more than to stay with Hermione. He urgently hoped that the potion would last long enough for him to find her. He was no longer as confident as he had been a few hours ago. They would have to try another day.

Harry walked around and realized now the childish move they had made. They had been lucky enough to have entered the Ministry without any trouble. They hadn't really thought of what they would do if they had to be separated, or even strategized an exit. Here they were, the most dangerous place imaginable for them to be in, without even an exact plan to be confident about.

He walked around, pretty much aimlessly until he stumbled across an enormous office filled with witches and wizards flicking their wand robotically on stacks of pamphlets. Trying his best to seem aloof, he walked closer and glanced down as he paced around slowly. The pamphlets were propaganda against muggle borns. It was clearly the idea of the new order that muggle borns were thieves of magic and were therefore not really magical. Harry felt his blood boil in a mixture of disgust and anger. Hermione was as much a witch as any pureblood. It was sickening to think that right now, she was in as much danger as he was if the polyjuice potion wore off. Especially since she was in the presence of Umbridge. He continued walking until something caught his eye. He felt a strange twinge in his stomach. Swiveling around the mahogany door right above Umbridge's office plaque was Mad Eye Moody's magical eye. Looking around to make sure no one was looking at him; Harry reached in his pocket and dropped a few detonators off on the floor.

Almost immediately, the collected order within the office when out the window as the detonators went off effectively. Through the hubbub Harry was able to extract Moody's eye from the door and slip into Umbridge's office unnoticed. Once inside, he was eerily reminded of the changes she had made to the defense against the dark arts office. Doilies and lace littered the room, as well as her decorative plates of moving cats. Harry rushed forward to the desk and opened up the biggest drawer. Inside, were more posters of his face as Undesirable number 1. Beneath, he found five files. The first two were of Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore, both crossed out and underneath it were the words: Deceased. The next one was of Arthur Weasley; he had been labeled as suspicious and tracked. Ron's was next. His supposed condition of spattergroit was listed but he was also suspected. Even though he knew Hermione's file would undoubtedly be included, he had not been prepared for it. Sure enough, her file and her picture were also labeled as suspicious but unlike the other's she was wanted for questioning. Harry was regretting the idea to come to the ministry even more. After the unnerving feeling of seeing the files, Harry urged himself to look for what he had set out to find. The locket.

He tried everything, but the locket was obviously not in the room. Dejectedly, Harry retreated undetected as there was still commotion outside due to the detonators. He made his way cautiously down to where the courts were. It was lucky he had been in them before; he wouldn't need to waste any more time walking aimlessly as he had done for Umbridge's office.

"Psst Ron!" Harry whispered urgently.

"Harry!" said Ron. "Oh thank Merlin I just got through with Yaxley's office, I tell you it was a mission and a half." He looked at him curiously. "Where's Hermione?

"She's with Umbridge. I had no luck finding the locket." Harry explained. "We need to get Hermione and try another day; we don't know how long the potion will last."

"Just in case, I think you should wear the invisibility cloak from here on out." Ron suggested.

Together they walked as calmly as they could despite the urgency they were now finding themselves in. after a few strides, they found the hallways to the courtrooms. It was much colder than Harry remembered and outside it was a long line of wizards waiting nervously and whispering amongst themselves. Before Harry and Ron reached the door, it swung open. Two wizard guards were holding a weak wizard who was crying and pleading at them.

"Please, not Azkaban. This isn't fair, I'm a Wizard. My father has worked here for years!" he cried wretchedly.

Harry shared an apprehensive glance with Ron. The saturation with the muggle borns was much more serious than they had imagined. With great difficulty they ignored the cries of the wizard and pushed open the door to the courtroom. The courtroom was much colder than the hallway had been. There was also an overwhelming sense for dread that Harry found all too familiar. Sure enough he looked up only to find about a hundred Dementors crowding behind an enormous white shield with little wisps that led down to the stands where Umbridge sat behind a silvery cat. Umbridge's patronus.

"Who's next Mafalda?" Umbridge asked sweetly.

"Uh…" said Hermione nervously shuffling through a stack of papers. "M-mary Cattermole."

A middle aged witch stood up, shaking like a leaf. Her skin looked paler against her dark hair.

"Have a seat please." She said in her high girl voice.

"Mary Cattermole, wife of Reginald Cattermole and mother to Maisie, Alfred and Ellie Cattermole. Is this correct?" She interrogated.

"Yes." said Mary shakingly.

"Oh look there's Reginald now." said Yaxley in his gruff voice.

Harry pushed Ron forward underneath his invisibility cloak.

"Reg!" said Mary tearfully.

"Mary Cattermole," Umbridge pressed on. "Upon arrival a wand was taken from you, to what witch or wizard did it belong to?"

"It's mine!" Mary cried defensively. "I got it in Ollivanders when I was eleven. Just like everyone else."

"That is a lie." said Umbridge harshly. "It has been proven that only pure blood wizards are capable of magic."

"That's rubbish, muggle borns are just as good wizards as pure bloods." Ron shouted.

"Shut your mouth Cattermole or you'll be joining your wife in Azkaban." Yaxley warned.

"Azkaban?" asked Mary terrified. "But I've done nothing wrong!"

"You are _not_ a witch!" Umbridge said menacingly.

As she peered over the stand, a silvery item caught Harry's eye. It was the locket. It had to be, he could feel it.

Harry took his opportunity as Mary continued to plead against Umbridge. He eased over behind the stands and stood behind Hermione.

"I'm right behind you." He whispered.

Hermione tensed up at his voice.

"She has the locket." He added.

Hermione looked discreetly to her right at Umbridge. There it was, the silver locket with a giant emerald S emblazoned on it.

"Reg, tell them I'm a witch." Marry cried hysterically.

"Since you won't say how you attained your wand and you have insufficient evidence to disprove your illegally acquired magic," said Umbridge regaining her composure. "You leave me no choice but to—"

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled from underneath his invisibility cloak.

Umbridge slumped forward as everyone around gasped in shock and looked around. In his anger, Harry's invisibility cloak had slipped off of him.

"Runcorn? What are you—" Yaxley yelled.

"Stupefy!" yelled Ron.

Yaxley too shared the same fate as Umbridge.

In all the excitement, Hermione took her chance to retrieve the locket.

"We've got to get out, now!" Harry said urgently.

"Hold on! I need to make a copy so Umbridge won't suspect." said Hermione hurriedly as she cast the spell on the locket.

"Reg, what's going on?" asked Marry trembling.

"Listen, I'm not really Reginald." Ron explained swiftly. "You need to get the kids and yourself out of the country."

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"Harry! The Dementors!" Hermione yelled.

"All right, all of you come with us, we don't have time!" Harry shouted at the shaking witches and wizards inside the court.

Ron urged the muggle borns forward to the hallway while Harry waited for Hermione to catch up.

"Hermione come on!" Harry urged her.

Hermione placed the fake locket back on Umbridge's neck and rushed forward to grab Harry's unsteady hand. Harry pulled her urgently onto the hallway and into the crowded lift. Hot on their heels were the Dementors who had finally broken free from Umbridge's patronus. They had made into the lift just in time but even then the Dementors were too powerful. They could feel the dread hanging heavily in their chilled air. One Dementor in particular got close enough to touch one of the muggle borns.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Harry yelled.

Harry's stag burst forward and knocked the Dementors backwards and the lift finally regained enough power to escape. Breathlessly, Harry looked down at his hands, they were morphing. He was turning back into himself.

"Oh no!" said Hermione as she looked at him.

"What is going on?" Mary asked desperately. "Aren't you Harry Potter? You were—"

"It's a long story Mary." said Ron.

"Now listen, as soon as we get to the atrium, you need to rush home. Get out of the country of you can. Umbridge has probably already sent word on what happened." Harry explained.

The muggle borns all nodded their head in agreement, all too shaken to speak.

Just as Harry had predicted, a loud siren-like noise was going off in the atrium. Wizard guards were running every which way. It was utter chaos.

Harry hastily covered himself with the invisibility cloak as the doors of the lift opened. All the muggle borns walked briskly away towards the fireplaces which were thankfully still open. Harry walked behind Ron and Hermione who were walking with their heads looking down.

"The Mudbloods have escaped!" shouted Umbridge's shrilly voice.

Harry, Ron and Hermione couldn't help but look back at her. Somehow her short stubby legs had managed to carry her through the flights of stairs between the atrium and the courtrooms.

Everyone stood still as they looked at her. Her eyes bugged out in outrage as she looked around.

"Well, what are you idiots waiting for?" she spat. "Go find them!"

The crowd dispersed, and just as Harry, Ron, and Hermione were nearing the fireplaces, Umbridge's voice rang out again.

"Mafalda!" she yelled.

Hermione reluctantly turned around, the more casual she acted, the better off they would be.

"Why did you leave the courtroom?" Umbridge demanded. "Most importantly, since when do you talk to Reginald?"

"I-"

"You have something to do with this don't you?" she asked, walking closer.

"No I don't." Hermione responded.

"You were helping his wife and all the other filthy mudbloods escape!" Umbridge cried. "You're a blood traitor."

"Dolores, I don't-" Hermione gasped in mid-sentence.

"Oh no." she whispered so only Harry and Ron could hear.

Hermione's skin was wriggling in a way that only meant one thing: the potion was wearing off.

Umbridge immediately noticed.

"Well, seems like today isn't a bad day after all is it?" said Umbridge grabbing Hermione by the arm. "Miss Granger."


	14. Viva La Vida

_**A/N**__**: Well an interesting fact, a reader had suggested the cliffhanger I gave you in the last chapter. I had originally planned on making things go even further by having Hermione end p in Azkaban. Though it would probably have been interesting to write, I felt it would ultimately take me too far from the original Deathly Hallows. I want to add more emotions to Deathly Hallows rather than make it some action movie. However, I think this chapter will be suspenseful enough to satisfy you (I hope so) things are picking up pace from here on out so I really do expect to update more frequently. Thank you all and as always let me know your opinion =)**_

* * *

_I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own_

_**-"Viva La Vida"- **__**Coldplay**_

* * *

"So…you dare miss out on your trial yet here you are, impersonating a Ministry official." said Umbridge pompously. "My, my, my, little miss-question- all seems to have caught Harry Potter's knack of disregarding the rules."

"In a way, I'm glad this happened." Umbridge continued. "Now I have even more stuff on you to make sure you have a permanent place in Azkaban."

"About time you caught an actual criminal wouldn't you say Dolores?" said Hermione tauntingly.

She was terrified, but she was not about to give Umbridge the satisfaction to feel her fear. It was more important that Harry made out safely. If she had to sacrifice herself early in the game, so be it. She had accepted her fate years ago.

"You filthy little mudblood!" said Umbridge angrily before she rose up her hand threateningly.

"Do it and I'll hex you Dolores!" said Ron as the pointed his wand steadily at her.

"And you…you're not Cattermole are you?" Umbridge asked smiling menacingly. "That half whit would never have the spine to stand up to me."

"Don't get in trouble for my sake Mr. Cattermole." said Hermione shooting Ron an urgent look that went unnoticed by Umbridge. "I came here alone. I'll face my punishment."

"No, I am done with this!" Ron shouted.

"Well maybe I should send you to Azkaban with your wife Reginald." said Umbridge. "She can't have gotten far."

"No!" Hermione cried. "Trade her for me. They don't deserve this. I'm the big price you wanted, take me."

"Hermione—"

"Mr. Cattermole, I appreciate what you're trying to do." said Hermione genuinely. "But if I have to take the fall so that innocents will be spared, then I'll take it."

"Always miss noble." Umbridge mocked.

Throughout this whole ordeal Harry was having a hard time keeping composure but Hermione's , nonverbal magic had silenced him and had him rooted to the spot. It was the only time he wished she wasn't such a gifted witch. He hated that he couldn't stop her from sacrificing herself.

"So what will be Cattermole, this mudblood who means nothing to you, or your wife?" Umbridge asked.

Ron looked wretchedly at Hermione, wishing she wasn't urging him to do the unthinkable.

"She's just a child Dolores." He pleaded.

"I know," she said faking sad face. "Too bad I always hated children."

Hermione looked at Ron and the empty space in which she knew Harry stood. She knew this was hard on them but it was the only way she could see out.

"_I'll be okay_." She mouthed.

"Here Cattermole." said Umbridge handing Ron Hermione's wand. "Here's a stolen wand make sure it is locked up securely."

"If it's not, then I'm going to have to break the deal…understood?"

"Yes." said Ron gravely.

They all knew Umbridge had a feeling he wasn't really Cattermole. She just enjoyed seeing them writhe in anxiety. Her sadistic nature had not been trampled by her run in with the centaurs back in fifth year.

"Come along now Granger I want to have you locked up before lunch."

Umbridge bound Hermione's hands with a spell and led her away back to the lifts and back down to the courts. Harry and Ron had only one more second too look at Hermione's sorrowful face before she disappeared.

As soon as Hermione disappeared, Harry felt his charm break off.

"What do we do?" Ron asked urgently.

"We need to think…where can we go that's safe within the ministry?" Harry asked.

"My dad's office?" Ron suggested. "There's no fireplace in there."

"That'll have to do, do you know the way?" Harry inquired.

"Yeah sure." Ron nodded.

Ron walked briskly down a dizzying set of corridors and to the welcoming vision of Arthur Weasley's door. Ron urgently tapped on the door, shifting his weight impatiently as he waited for an answer.

"Reginald?" Mr. Weasley asked bemusedly as he finally opened the door.

"Can we…can I come inside?" Ron asked.

Without any words, Arthur stepped aside to let Ron in. Harry had just enough time to slide in before Arthur closed the door behind him.

"I heard about the trial with your wife Reginald." said Mr. Weasley gravely. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks but I'm not here to talk about that." said Ron urgently.

"What is it?" Mr. Weasley asked curiously.

"I need your help dad." Ron said pleadingly.

"Dad?" Mr. Weasley repeated flabbergasted.

Harry took his opportunity to slip off the invisibility cloak.

"Mr. Weasley—"

"Harry?" Mr. Weasley whispered in surprise. "What are you doing here? You shouldn't—"

"I know I shouldn't be here." Harry interrupted. "But this is beside the point, we need to escape but Umbridge has Hermione down in the court rooms. She's no longer under the polyjuice potion and she's in danger!"

"Polyjuice potion?" Mr. Weasley asked now looking back to his son. "You mean you're not really Reginald?"

"It's me dad." said Ron.

"Oh thank Merlin you're all right." said Mr. Weasley breathlessly as he hugged him.

"No offence Mr. Weasley but time really is of the essence." said Harry urgently.

"Right." said Mr. Weasley gathering himself. "Okay Harry you need to stay underneath the invisibility cloak at all times. Ron how much time do you have before the potion wears off?"

"I don't know but if Harry and Hermione's have worn off I reckon it's only a matter of time." Ron reasoned.

"All right, we have to act quickly." said Mr. Weasley nervously. "Just follow me, something will come to me."

* * *

Down in the courtrooms, Hermione was sitting in the same seat Marry Cattermole had been in only moments before. This time, if possible, it was much worse. There were no witnesses to whatever Umbridge was planning to do to her. Not that it would've helped any more than it had for the other muggle borns. Sheer terror was the driving force for wizards to remain silent about obvious mistreatment and political abuse. In a normal circumstance this wouldn't have happened. The reality was that they weren't in a normal circumstance. They were in the middle of a war and all rules had been thrown to the winds. Hermione was magically bound to her chair, wandless and defenseless. Yet despite her obvious peril, she was anxious not about her own safety but that of Harry and Ron's. She knew they would never leave her in her current situation. She just feared that whatever they were planning was successful, for she knew that whatever they had thought of was bound to be foolish.

"Miss Granger, you are brought here today for three main reasons." said Umbridge clearly. "You have failed to show up for blood status questioning, you have just been caught impersonating a ministry official and you are also a known accomplice to Undesirable number one."

"Out of all the three, I'm only really interested in the last major offence." She added. "If you choose to work with us, we may consider pardoning all your offences all together."

Hermione remained tight lipped. She refused to give Umbridge the satisfaction of having any knowledge about Harry.

"So it's your choice." Umbridge smiled maliciously. "Do you know anything about Potter's activities or whereabouts?"

"No." Hermione answered defiantly.

There was a creak at the door that caused both Umbridge and Hermione to look over its direction.

"Any news of the mudbloods Yaxley?" Umbridge asked.

"No Dolores, they managed to flee." Yaxley said disgruntled.

"Well no matter, we got a nice trade for them anyway." She said gleefully.

"Is that the Granger girl?" Yaxley asked in surprise. "How did you manage that Dolores?"

"Well, the whole legend about her being the brightest witch of her age has been greatly exaggerated." Umbridge taunted. "Isn't that right Granger?"

Hermione flinched angrily as Umbridge patted her head with her stubby hands.

"Yaxley gather my Dementors; let's see if they can get something out of her."

Yaxley bowed gleefully as her retreated, once again leaving Hermione alone with Umbridge.

"You know, I might not even waste my time with you." said Umbridge in her fake polite voice. "I think a trip straight to Azkaban will help sort you out."

"Go ahead, I'll never tell anything to you." Hermione spat.

"We'll just see about that." Umbridge said testily.

Mr. Weasley walked briskly, leading the way

* * *

"Dad can you please explain your plan?" Ron whispered hurriedly. "All in good time Ron—"

Mr. Weasley broke off staring off ahead in sadness. At the end of the hallway was Percy Weasley. His estranged son.

"Percy?" Mr. Weasley asked in awe. "What are you doing here? I heard you—"

"I had a sudden change of heart; therefore they let me keep my job." Percy said in his usual arrogant demeanor.

"That's all you care about isn't it you git?" Ron said angrily.

"That's a tad unprofessional wouldn't you say Mr. Cattermole?" Percy said.

"I'm not Cattermole you twit!" Ron spat. "But I wouldn't put it past you not remember the voice of one of your brothers."

"Ron?" Percy asked in confusion. "Last I heard you were stricken with spattergroit."

"I'm surprised you even know." Ron said. "You obviously don't care about the family anymore."

"Ronald, Percy this really isn't the time." Mr. Weasley said hurriedly. "Look Percy, things are not like they used to be. In these times we'd really like to have you back."

"Things are not that easy dad…"

Harry was growing increasingly impatient under his invisibility cloak. He had to struggle with the strong desire to yell at them all. However, he restrained himself because Percy loyalty still was unknown and the last thing he wanted was to be discovered before they could reach Hermione.

"Fine Percy, you're an adult and I can't force you to do what you don't want." Mr. Weasley said sadly. "I just hope that when you come to your senses it isn't too late."

"Let's go dad." said Ron bracingly.

* * *

Hermione continued to ignore Umbridge's prods. She just desperately hoped to distract her enough to give Harry and Ron time to get to her. She knew it was only a matter of time before Umbridge grew tired and used the Versitaserum on her. Umbridge was sadistic and preferred to make a point by using forceful means. Hermione watched as Umbridge paced back and forth, battling hard with trying not to yell with frustration. Yaxley was behind her, stony faced looking like he was wishing nothing more than to be anywhere than in the courtrooms.

"Well if you won't cooperate the right way, we'll see what Dementors get out of you." said Umbridge.

"Yaxley, bring them in." she commanded.

Yaxley gave Umbridge a glare before he turned around; it was obvious he was not taking a liking to the tone Umbridge had used with him. He opened the door and Hermione could instantaneously feel the cold feeling of dread that was so characteristic of Dementors. The courtroom was cold and she was shivering against her confines.

"Expecto Patronum!" chanted Umbridge.

Out of her wand a silvery wisp transformed into a cat that kept the Dementors at bay.

"Last chance mudblood." said Umbridge grabbing Hermione by the hair. "Tell me what you know about Potter or lose your soul."

"Never." muttered Hermione weakly.

Even with the patronus, the Dementors dread was overpowering and filling the room with despair. All the negative thoughts Hermione had pushed in the back of her mind were clouding her, making her believe stuff she knew wasn't true

"Well you leave me no choice." said Umbridge impatiently.

Without a word, the patronus slid back inside of Umbridge's wand, the invisible force blocking the Dementors from them was gone and they surrounded Hermione.

"Yaxley, make sure Granger here is kissed." Umbridge ordered. "I have grown weary of disobedience."

"No Umbridge." Yaxley responded in his scratchy voice. "I have higher orders."

"What?" Umbridge spat angrily. "You do what I say or I'll have your job."

"You see this?" Yaxley said pulling up the sleeve on his left arm. "I have a higher calling."

"_Stupefy!" _Yaxley yelled.

Yaxley hit Umbridge with such a force that she was knocked to the opposite wall with a loud thud. Hermione weakly looked at Yaxley in shock. He had made the Dementors retreat once again but he was now walking towards her, with a look that made her shudder.

"I reckon the Dark lord would rather have you intact for questioning." He whispered dangerously.

"Get away from her!" Ron yelled.

Hermione and Yaxley looked back towards the door. Ron had finally changed back into himself, accompanied by Mr. Weasley.

"You lot just keeping making my job better and better don't you?" said Yaxley laugh maniacally.

"Who said you'll be taking any one of us?" Ron asked.

"Drop your wand Yaxley." Mr. Weasley commanded.

Harry took his opportunity to slip by them and back to Hermione. She was bent forward looking down at her feet, tied up tightly. Who knew what horrible things they had done to her?

"Hermione it's me." He said before he cast a spell on the binds. "Are you okay?"

"You shouldn't have come…" Hermione whispered sadly.

"We would never leave you behind." Harry said honestly. "Here's your wand."

"Well, well Weasley…not much of a cowardly weasel after all are you?" Yaxley taunted.

"_Stupe_—"

"_Impedimenta!_" yelled Yaxley blocking Ron's spell. "You have to do better than that Weasley."

"Do you still have the detonators?" Harry asked as he helped Hermione to her feet.

"I think so." Hermione whispered.

Hermione reached into her bag which had thankfully been skillfully hidden. She had enough detonators left to cause enough distraction for them to get away, as well as a little bag of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder.

"Okay when I say go, you set them off okay?" Harry instructed.

"I think the Dark Lord will please when I bring him Potter's friends and make him suffer." Yaxley said maliciously.

"The minute you start messing with my friends is cross the line." said Harry removing his cloak.

"Potter?" Yaxley said in shock.

"Now!" Harry yelled.

Hermione through the instant darkness powder with all her might near Yaxley's feet. The room was surrounded by pitch black darkness.

"Go! Run!" They heard Mr. Weasley yell.

Hermione felt Harry's familiar hand as he pulled her along, spells sounding off in their wake. She could only hope Mr. Weasley would escape unscathed. As she tried catching up with Harry, she dug into her bag once again; pulling out detonators desperately hoping there would be enough to get them to the fireplaces safely.

At long last they escaped the darkened room and found themselves safely inside a lift. As they reached the floor of the atrium, their ears were flooded with the loud wails of sirens once again.

"They know!" Hermione cried.

"We gotta make a run for it." said Ron frantically.

"Harry get back under the cloak." Hermione pleaded.

"No, I want them to know I was here. I want them to know I'm willing to fight." said Harry defiantly. "Just keep throwing the detonators."

Once the lift door's opened, the hysteria was too much for anyone to notice that the people they were looking for. They were just edging closer, unnoticed, to the fireplaces when Hermione set off another detonator. More screams of panic filled the air. They were so close to freedom, until they heard a horrible yell of frustration.

"Potter's escaping!" yelled Yaxley. "He's right here you fools!"

"_Stupefy!_"

The three successfully dodged the spell. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and she grabbed Ron's. Hermione turned around to see Yaxley advancing dangerously close to them. Looking back in front of her, she was relieved to see that Harry had effectively vanished. They had made it. Then she felt the horrible sensation of something heavy pulling her leg. It was Yaxley. She felt her grip start to slip from Harry's hands. She screamed in terror as he pulled her more rigorously. In the fleeting second that felt like an eternity, Hermione saw the familiar front door of Grimmauld Place and the weight on her leg lightened. Grasping her opportunity she regained a stronger hold on Harry and Ron's hands and Apparated to the first place that came to mind. With a loud pop followed by an unfamiliar yell of pain, she felt the welcoming touch of ground before everything went black.


	15. Borrowed Time

_**A/N:**__**this chapter took me a little longer than I had anticipated but nevertheless its finally here/ Were still dealing with the psychological issues of the Horcrux hunting but at least we start seeing those cute little moment between Harry and Hermione. The following chapters will be more tense in regards to the trio. Please review and enjoy!**_

* * *

_Step, step right over the line  
And onto borrowed time  
When it's life, not waiting to die  
Waiting to divide to divide_

_"Borrowed Time"—**A Fine Frenzy**_

* * *

Harry opened his eyes to find his broken glasses shards stabbing into his skin. The smell of fresh earth made him feel relieved. It had been a really close call. He winced as he pushed himself with difficulty off the ground. He scanned his surroundings despite the fact that his blurred vision was not going to allow him to see anything. Clumsily, he crawled toward the lump that he assumed was either Ron or Hermione. As he got closer, he heard a sharp intake of breath and heaving.

"Hermione? Hermione wake up!" Harry urged as he got close enough to distinguish her face.

"Mmm." Hermione groaned in pain. "H-Harry? We made it?"

"Yeah are you okay?" Harry asked concernedly.

"Yeah I think so…" said Hermione uncertainly. "Where's Ron?"

"I hear him over there." Harry pointed behind her.

Hermione gasped in horror. Ron was shivering violently with shock; his left arm was outstretched away from his torso, bleeding profusely. Ron had been splinched.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked frantically squinting.

"Ron's been splinched." said Hermione shockingly.

Hermione crawled toward Ron, frightened as she saw the exact damage his arm had suffered.

"Harry get me some dittany. It's in my bag." Hermione ordered.

"It hurts so much!" Ron cried in pain.

It was the only phrase Ron could utter coherently, the pain caused him to heave and sob uncontrollably, shaking in fright of the uncertainty of what the splinching had done to him.

"Shh I know I'm so sorry." Hermione said unable to control herself as she saw her best friend writhing in pain.

"What happened ?" Harry asked.

"Yaxley, he had a hold of my ankle." Hermione explained as she urgently dropped the essence dittany unto Ron's wounds. "He wasn't letting go. It wasn't until we reached Grimmauld place that his grip slacked. I had to apparate us here; we're no longer the only secret keepers."

Harry and Hermione watched in somewhat relief at the dittany's fast work. Ron's muscles were no longer visible and the blood had disappeared.

"He's unconscious." Hermione explained.

"I'm so sorry!" she said wretchedly.

"Whatever for?" Harry asked in shock.

"It's all my fault." She cried. "I should've planned this out more thoroughly. You were almost caught!"

"YOU were caught; you don't think that was terrifying for me?" Harry asked. "And besides, we knew this wasn't going to be easy. And despite all the mistakes, we got the Horcrux didn't we?"

Hermione reached into her small bag until she felt the cold chain of the locket. She pulled it out and handed it to him.

"We're one step closer." He said encouragingly.

Hermione was still not consoled. She looked back again at Ron who was blissfully out.

"This is horrible." She said sobbing into her hand.

"Hey," Harry said bracingly hugging her. "It's okay, we're okay."

"I'm so scared of losing either one of you." She confessed wretchedly. "You're all I've got left."

"You won't lose us. I promise." said Harry genuinely.

Hermione nodded despite knowing it was a foolish promise. He couldn't see the future, how could he promise her with such certainty? It's not that she doubted his abilities; she knew he was an amazing wizard. The issue was that evil was greater, it was stronger. Evil didn't care the damage it left behind. Evil was heartless and therefore had the upper hand.

"I think we should set up the tent." She said wiping her eyes dry.

She moved away again, in the same quick manner she had done back at the wedding.

"Tent?" Harry asked quizzically.

* * *

Harry watched as Hermione wrapped a torn shirt around Ron's arm as a sling. There was something uncomfortable with the image before him. It was tender and intimate. He wasn't sure whether the thoughts in his head were the problem, or if it was the act itself. It bothered him to see her caress his forehead, the crinkle in her bow as she looked at him with concern. Wasn't that look specifically reserved for him?

They were sheltered inside the same tent they had used for the Quidditch world cup which felt like more than just three years ago. It was one of the many things Hermione, being the ever clever witch had prepared during the summer. The same summer Harry had thought had her mind wrapped around something and one thing only: Ron. It was safe to say this was the first time he felt romantically jealous. Sure, once he had seen the possibility of Ron and Hermione's possible and then actual relationship, he felt lonely. However, for the first time, he was jealous that Hermione was caring for Ron. He felt horrible admitting it to himself, but found comfort in knowing Hermione would never know. Or at least, he would make it his goal for her not to know. What if these next few days in hiding brought them back together? How could he handle it now that he could feel his platonic feelings for her changing every day?

"Harry?" Hermione asked loudly. "Are you okay?"

"Oh…" said Harry shaking his stupor. "Yeah…"

"Ron's going to be out for at least the rest of the night…maybe we should try and see how to destroy the locket?" she suggested.

"Yeah sounds good." He agreed.

Harry and Hermione walked out together, glancing around out of instinct despite the trust they had on Hermione's protective spells.

"We should be safe." Hermione reassured. "We will be able to see anyone, but they won't see us."

"I still don't feel safe here." Harry confessed. "I think we should move."

"We can't apparate, not until Ron's arm is healed." Hermione said.

"And what?" Harry asked angrily. "We just sit here like sitting ducks?"

"Harry—"

"No Hermione!" Harry interrupted. "We're on a mission here. We don't have time to waste. If you're just going to slow me down then I think you should just leave."

"Is that really how you feel?" Hermione's asked tearfully.

"I….maybe…"

Hermione walked in front of him, looking down at his chest where the locket clung near his heart. It gleamed menacingly.

"Take it off." She asked as she held the locket in her hand.

Harry raised his hands to the back of the necklace to unclasp it. He took it off and handed to Hermione, never once straying from her gaze. Their faces were close, very close.

"Do you still want me to go?" she asked him.

"No" he said simply but genuinely. "I don't know why I said that."

"Let's try to destroy it, the sooner the better." She said curtly.

She led the way deeper into the forest, holding the locket tightly in her hand. It wasn't until then that he was feeling the poison of his words. He never would have said it of his own accord. How could he possibly manage anything without his friends? He was useless without them. Especially Hermione. He needed them, for safety, for company, and most importantly; for sanity.

Hermione laid the locket on a rock and stepped away.

"I hardly think this will work. It can't be this easy." She said "but it's worth a try."

"_Incendio_"

They looked on as the locket was engulfed in flames. The flame disappeared and the locket was just as pristine as it had been just moments before, not even a crack.

"Nothing can ever be bloody easy can it?" Harry growled.

"There's evil in that locket." Hermione said mindlessly. "It makes you say what you're thinking but don't really plan to ever say. It makes you think negatively…it's like a Dementor in a locket."

"We better take it in turns." She added. "Share the load."

"I really didn't mean—"

"I know." She nodded. "Just like you won't mean a lot of the things you've yet to say. I understand, it's the setting. It's only natural."

"We're okay." She said as he saw him about to speak. "It'll take a lot more to run me off."

Harry watched as she picked the locket off the floor and placed it round her neck. She gave him a small reassuring smile as a visible sign that they were in fact okay. It was then he felt it again. That pull, in his insides unlike anything before.

"I don't like being this way…not with you." He said genuinely. "You're helping me and all I do is upset you…I don't know why you put up with it."

"It's what friends do." She shrugged. "We should go back, it's getting dark."

The walk back to the tent was an unusually awkward one. Neither one spoke because neither knew what else to say. There was something else hanging in the air than the issue of mood swings. Something that apparently neither wanted to confront. At least not yet.

The next morning, Ron had finally woken up. Hermione had disappeared in search of food and Harry was left with Ron and the wizarding radio he had discovered inside Hermione's bag. Ron had spent most of the morning changing station in search of news. Harry was in a miserable mood as he was now wearing the locket, the noise from the radio bothered him greatly.

"This is the only thing I could find." said Hermione's breathless voice as she reemerged. "I'm afraid it's the best I can do."

"Berries?" Ron asked disbelievingly. "You're joking right?"

"That's all I could find." Hermione said.

"Why can't you just conjure up some food?" Ron asked reproachfully.

"I can't make something out of nothing Ron." Hermione sighed.

"Why don't you go search then if you're so smart." Harry said angrily at Ron.

Both Ron and Hermione stared at Harry.

"Maybe I will." Ron said defiantly.

"Boys." Hermione warned. "This really isn't necessary. Ron, stop complaining and be grateful you're even getting berries. If you absolutely need to have something else you can eat my mars bar. And Harry, I think it's time for me to carry the locket."

"No, I got it." Harry assured her. "I just need some space."

Hermione nodded as she saw him get up and walk away.

"What the bloody hell is his problem anyway?" Ron asked chewing on Hermione's chocolate bar.

"Well he's carrying a bit of Voldemort's soul in that locket." She said bitterly. "What's _your_ excuse?"

With one last glare she walked past him and into the tent. It was not surprising that he was right behind her.

"If this is about the berries thing…"

"No Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "It's about you. None of us are happy about having to be in hiding, scavenging for food and living with uncertainty. We have enough with that than to deal with your rotten attitude."

"I'm not the only one who's been moody!" Ron argued. "God why is it that Harry can get away with being a tosser and the minute I do anything wrong you're jumping down my throat?"

"It's because I know you Ron." Hermione answered. "Your anger always speaks the truth."

"I'm sorry." She continued boldly. "But you knew just as well as I did that this was going to be far from easy. I chose to come because I want to help Harry. I care, he's my best friend. I'd just like you to remember that the next time your privileged stomach sends you on an oral rampage."

Ron had seen Hermione angry many times. However this time, it was different. It wasn't the livid angry he had seen countless times before. It was a fed up and disappointed anger and he was starting to believe that that anger was far more terrifying.

"I'm sorry Hermione…and you're right." He said earnestly. "I'm acting like a spoiled little boy. There are more important things to think about."

"I…I want to thank you for what you did to my arm yesterday." He added. "You saved my life."

"Well to be honest, it's not as life threatening as it appeared." Hermione said smiling slightly. "And I'm sure you would've done the same for me."

"Of course I would." He said effortlessly.

"Let me see how your arm is doing." She asked.

She gently peeled back the sling to observe his arm closely. She was so invested in checking his arm's healing that she had failed to notice the longing gaze Ron was giving her.

"Not bad." She said wrapping it up once again. "Just a few more days and we'll be able to apparate."

"Great." Ron muttered.

"I'm going to go back and read 'Beadle the bard" for more clues." She said patting his knee before walking away.

There was a crunching sound outside that signaled Harry's return. The flap opened and Harry walked inside looking slightly more relieved. He was honestly surprised not to see Ron red as he usually got when he was angry. Even more surprising was the fact that Hermione had no telltale sign of crying. The lack of emotion Hermione was showing was bothering Harry, for he knew she was keeping a front. Again.

"Hey Harry, I'll take over the locket if you want." Ron suggested.

"Really?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Yes, we're in this together aren't we?" Ron asked, extending his hand.

Harry surveyed Ron and took it as an unspoken apology. He took of the locket and handed it to him. As the locket switched hands, he felt an enormous relief. It was comparable to the feeling of eating chocolate after an encounter with a Dementor. He watched as Ron easily slipped the necklace onto his neck.

The rest of the day was spent in annoying silence. Hermione was in her bed, alternatively reading "Beedle the bard" and many of her other books. Harry kept watch outside while Ron was inside listening for news once again. It would be a scene that would play itself over and over as the days passed on. Uncertainty was once again threatening to ruin their morale and their thirst for a way to destroy the Horcrux kept them isolated from each other. The nights passed as did the wearer of the locket. Each day ending with broken promises and the sands of their borrowed time hourglasses seeping faster and faster.


	16. Today Will Be Better, I Swear!

_A/N:__ I'll make this short and sweet; I was a victim of writers block once again. To be honest my heart was not in this chapter at all and I just hope it isn't THAT obvious. I do promise I am not abandoning this story because I have so much planned for it. I just hope you don't hate me for taking long in updating because I want to give you quality chapters! Also please feel free to message me or contact me through tumblr on my authors page, the more feedback from you guys the better =) there's a little snippet of 'Closing Time" by Semisonic towards the end =)_

* * *

_**The closet's been shaking with bones**_

_**Little reminders that you're out on your own**_

_**Today, today is going to be a better one**_

_**There's nothing more to take in**_

_**That's going wrong**_

"_**Today is Going To Be Better I swear!"-**__**Stars**_

* * *

Days turned into weeks as rapidly as they turned into months. The winter breeze was coming in stronger. Disappointment weighed heavily upon the tent. It was now December, three months since they had left Grimmauld Place, and they had nothing to show for it. They were no closer to finding the next closer than they were in destroying the one they currently had. The locket seemed to know, for it played on their emotions even more violently than it had before. For Harry, it made him suspicious, every time Ron and Hermione were whispering to one another, he was sure there were plotting away to escape him and his failure. For Ron, it intensified his jealously. His eyes narrowed dangerously whenever Hermione offered Harry water or any leftover food that she could no longer eat. Hermione on the other hand became very sensitive to everything. She took everything to heart and almost always stormed off in tears over one thing or the other. It was a trying time for them all.

On a brisk afternoon, Hermione was taking a nap inside the tent while Ron kept watch. Harry had decided to stay inside to be far away from Ron and his irritating wizard radio. I had been months since there had been any news on '_Potterwatch_' and frankly, Harry hoped there wouldn't be. He couldn't keep listening about disappearances and deaths. It was too much.

He lay in his bunk, staring at the golden snitch flying above him for the umpteenth time. His faith in Dumbledore was beginning to waiver. He had left them a mission that was nearly impossible. He had hoped that somehow Dumbledore, being the great wizard he was had some special reason to leave him with the golden snitch. Instead there it was, flying above him as useless as ever. No hidden secret, no clue. Nothing.

He rolled over and his eyes fell on Hermione. The tales of Beadle the Bard was lying on her chest. Harry was startled to see Hermione's eyes furrowed and tears streaming slowly out. Yet she was fast asleep. It was a nightmare, and a terrible one at that.

"Hermione?" Harry uttered softly. "Hermione!"

Hermione wrenched open her eyes at the sound of his voice.

"W-what?" she mumbled.

"You were crying in your sleep…"

"I was?" she asked curiously. "It was probably nothing…"

Harry's eyes caught sight of the locket the hung heavily as she sat up.

"Take off the locket." Harry commanded.

"Why?" she inquired.

"You've been wearing it too long." Harry replied.

"No! Why do you think I can't handle the burden of the locket as easily as you two can?" she asked angrily. "Because I'm a girl?"

"No I was—"

"I need some air." She interjected, throwing the book on the bed.

Hermione stood abruptly and sped past him, knocking Ron sideways as she exited the tent.

"What is it this time?" he asked. "The locket or the time of the month? I can never tell."

"Funny, I can say the same about you." Harry jeered.

"Fair enough." Ron said gratingly. "I'm tired…do you mind taking over?"

"Fine." Harry muttered.

Harry walked past Ron, wanting nothing more than to be far away from him. He threw himself roughly on the chair just outside the tent. Squinting his eyes, he scanned around for Hermione but she was nowhere near. This wasn't the first time she wandered off so he didn't really worry. She needed her space and she knew the area far better than he did. He knew this because all destinations were up to her. He had learned that every area held a special meaning to her, and it made him sad. She was deliberately torturing herself coming to places she had once visited with her parents. That was why she kept having reoccurring nightmares. Her depression was aided even more thanks to the malicious locket.

The truth was obvious that the longer they held the locket, the more weight was being piled up on their situation. They were being put to the test. All three of them.

The night loomed near, he could tell by the rapidly darkening sky. He could hear Ron snoring. He took frequent naps throughout the day. As the air grew colder, Harry was starting to worry. It had been hours since Hermione had walked away. _Was she lost? Was she lying on the forest floor lifeless?_ He shook his head to quiet those anxious questions. He waited a little longer. Then if she didn't show up, he'd have no choice but to go after her.

After what felt like an eternal hour, he made his decision. With wand in hand, he set off in a direction he wasn't entirely sure was the right one. It was then he remembered a spell she had taught him back in Fourth year. He hoped desperately it would work. He held out his wand and muttered: _"Point Me"._

The tip of the wand ignited in blue and vibrated in a specific direction. Following its lead, he delved deeper into the forest. Eventually, the spell led him to her. Surprisingly, she was not alone. She was standing, completely paralyzed with fear as a man with long, straggly dark hair stood directly in front of her. For some reason he could not quite understand, even though the man was standing directly in front of Hermione, he didn't appear to see her. Harry held his breath as he stepped closer. He could hear voices from the stranger's companion who he hadn't seen standing behind him. There was another man, carrying someone.

"Let's get going." said the long haired man's muffled voice.

"So those are the infamous snatchers." Harry's voice whispered behind her.

"You scared me." Hermione breathed, turning around.

"I'm sorry." Harry apologized.

"They were carrying someone." She said with difficulty. "A muggle-born."

"Yeah…it's horrible." Harry related.

"They sensed me." Hermione whispered. "One of them….he could smell my perfume. I was sure we'd be caught."

"Thank merlin you're so gifted at charms." Harry laughed. "You're gifted at everything really."

Hermione took a deep breath and finally turned around.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier." She apologized. "I wish I wasn't such an emotional wreck when I'm wearing this damned locket."

"It's okay." Harry said genuinely. "It affects us all."

"It was my parents again." Hermione confessed. "In my dream. I heard their alternate names in the death report in the wizarding radio."

"They keep getting more realistic" she continued. "What if this is a sign? A foreshadowing?"

"They're safe Hermione." Harry reassured placing a caring hand on her shoulder. "You hid them well."

"I hope." said Hermione wistfully.

They stood in silence for a while longer, making sure the Snatchers were far off before they started to walk through the crunchy leaves that littered the forest.

"I uh…really like your perfume by the way." Harry said clumsily.

"Oh thanks." Hermione smiled. "It's the one Ron gave me back in fifth year…I'm still not done with it."

"Right." Harry nodded.

"But, I guess after tonight, I won't wear it anymore." Hermione surmised. "It was too close of a call."

"Yeah that'll probably be best." He agreed.

Hermione lifted up her hands up to the nape of her neck, where she gathered all her hair and walked and turned in front of Harry.

"Do you mind?" she asked.

"Oh uh…not at all." Harry reached forward for the clasp of the locket with trembling hands.

"Thanks." Hermione muttered. "I feel a huge relief now that it's off."

"Maybe we should take a break from it tonight." He suggested. "It could do us all some good."

"That's a good idea actually." Hermione said.

"Don't sound so shocked." Harry mused. "You don't always have to be clever one."

Hermione laughed.

"I've forgotten how good it feels to laugh." She said smiling.

"I think we all have." Harry said.

"We should get back to the tent." Hermione advised. "We don't want any more run in with those awful Snatchers."

"You're right." Harry agreed. "Ron's probably wondering where we are anyway."

They set off together, walking carefully to not bring any attention onto themselves. Harry, being painfully aware of the awkward silence between them, took his chance to get her to talk about her troubles

"Hermione?" Harry asked curiously. "Why don't you ever tell us about your parents?"

"I don't know…I've just never seen an opportunity to speak about them." Hermione shrugged as they walked. "Though…seeing the wreck I have been for the past few days…I don't think talking about them now would do me any good."

"I feel happy for some reason whenever I speak about them." smiled Harry. "Though there's hardly ever much I know to talk about."

"I'd like to know more about yours though." He continued. "I hardly know them"

"Well they're both dentists. They met while they were in graduate school actually." Hermione stated. "Mum used to tell me I was eerily like her. My dad was not as into school as she was. She was interested for a long time in him but wouldn't work up the nerve to talk to him out of fear. She also didn't want to get distracted from school. They were paired up for one assignment. And from then on, they clicked."

"They got along well?" Harry inquired.

"Yes. You know, I was never into fairytales like other girls my age were. All I knew was that I'd be grateful to be nearly as happy as they were. They never fought. If they did, it wouldn't last." She explained. "I don't know why I ever thought it would work between Ron and I. we're so different."

"Was it really that bad?" Harry asked curiously.

"I don't want to bash Ron at all…it's just that he's so brash and I'm so sensitive…."Hermione reasoned. "It's just impossible to make it work. I can deal with the friendship but I can't handle being in a romantic relationship like that. It's just toxic."

"I'm sorry." Harry said genuinely.

"It's alright." She smiled.

"Did you love him?" Harry asked. His mouth moving much faster than his brain could handle.

Hermione gave Harry an unreadable look.

"I fancied him like mad for a few years but…no." she said firmly. "I don't think I ever got the chance to fall _in_ love him."

"I'm sorry, that was probably none of my business." Harry said bashfully.

"Oh Harry, we're friends aren't we?" Hermione laughed. "We can talk about these things!"

"I guess so." Harry chuckled.

"Did you love Ginny?" she asked.

"No. I really did fancy her at one point. For that fleeting moment I felt what it was like to be a normal teenager." Harry explained. "But it was never meant to last. I can't be with anyone."

"Harry-"Hermione started.

"Where the hell have you two been?" came Ron's irritated voice.

As they got closer to the tent, they saw Ron standing furiously in front of the flap of the tent.

"We heard a noise and we went to check it out." Hermione replied calmly.

"Well you could've let me know you know." Ron muttered. "I was getting worried."

"You're right. We should've said something." Harry apologized.

"So what did you see?" Ron questioned still looking slightly irritated.

"Snatchers." Harry replied.

"Oh." said Ron simply. "So we're moving again?"

"Tomorrow." Hermione answered.

"So who's on locket duty tonight?" queried.

"No one, actually. It's better if we all take a break for tonight." said Hermione. "We've had a rough couple of months."

Ron kneeled down to pick up the Wizarding radio that was in front of the flap of the tent.

"Any news?" Harry asked as he sat down on a large log.

"Not anything we haven't already heard" Ron answered.

"Then shut it off." Harry suggested. "Let's have a break from all the madness."

"Hold on, do you get muggle stations on that radio?" Hermione probed.

"I don't know." Ron replied.

"Oh I hope we can find something!" Hermione said excitedly. She reached forward for the dial and turned it slowly, listening for anything other than depressing static of nothingness. "There's only so much star gazing I can take."

She bit her lip as she listened intently at any faint sound of music.

"I think I hear something!" she said brightly.

_Closing time_

_Open all the doors and let you out into the world_

"I love this song!" said Hermione animatedly.

"I actually know this song!" Harry said enthusiastically. "I would hear the neighbor blaring it outside in the yard."

"_Closing time, turn all of the lights on over every boy and every girl_" Harry said singing despite of himself

Ron stared at him in confusion. Hermione could only smile before she too joined in.

"_Closing time, one last call for alcohol so finish your whiskey or beer._"

"_Closing time, you don't have to go home but you can't stay here_" Harry followed.

"Are you two mad?" Ron asked.

"Come on Ron!" said Hermione getting up and lifting him off the chair.

"What the bloody hell has gotten into you two?" he asked as Hermione pulled his arms alternatively in attempt to get him to dance.

"We are acting our age for once!" Hermione replied laughing.

Ron looked over to Harry who was playing some sort of invisible instrument. It was unlike he had ever seen. All the moods Ron knew Harry was capable of having were brooding and angry. Yet there he was, acting foolish like any other boy his age. Realizing fighting them was futile; he joined them in their awkward uncoordinated dance. He had not noticed when his own sense of fun had disappeared. All he knew at this moment was that it felt great to feel like a normal teenager for once. And for once in a very long while, things were starting to feel better. If only slightly.


	17. Ungodly Hour

_**A/N:**__** I want to thank you guys for your kind words for the last chapter. I was pleasantly surprised to find some of you liked it, as I wasn't really thrilled with how it ended up. Nevertheless, I'm proud to say that my heart was definitely in this chapter and I just can't wait to see your reviews! Enjoy =)**_

* * *

**_Don't go, don't leave me now _**

**_Cause they say the best way out is through _**

**_And I am short on words knowing what's occurred _**

**_She begins to leave because of me _**

**_Her bag is now much heavier _**

**_I wish that I could carry her _**

**_But this is our ungodly hour _**

**_-"Ungodly Hour"-The Fray_**

* * *

The great, careless, night the three shared that night was long forgotten. Routine set in once again and misery followed a close second. They were far off into the country now. It was hard to decipher what was colder, the weather or the gloom that hovered over them ever so menacingly. Things were getting progressively worse. It was evident that locket was affecting them even harder than it had before. It was like having a constant Dementor inside the tent. Harry was aggravated, Ron was bitter and Hermione was as dejected as ever.

Harry was outside, keeping watch for the night while Ron and Hermione attempted to conjure up some sleep. It was harder to fall asleep when each of their minds were racing and their stomachs growled fiercely at the lack of a well, home-cooked meal. They were in calming silence, forcing their eyes to sleep, when Ron turned over and looked at Hermione's bunk.

"Hermione…why haven't you been wearing the perfume I gave you lately?" Ron asked abruptly.

"Oh…well it's really strong." said Hermione sheepishly. "I love it, don't get me wrong but, the Snatchers sensed it. I don't want them tracing us down because of a silly frivolity."

"Right…" Ron nodded. "What about that gold locket you hide under your jumper? Who gave you that?"

"How do you know about that?" Hermione asked reproachfully.

"I saw you fidgeting with it the other night." Ron explained. "I don't remember seeing it before."

"My parents gave it to me, for my seventeenth birthday." Hermione replied. "Anything else you want to know? Who bought me my knickers?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Ron scoffed.

"Well then stop acting like a jealous boyfriend." Hermione exclaimed. "Honestly, what is wrong with you?"

"I have to find out about your stuff somehow!" Ron argued. "Merlin knows Harry is the only one you tell anything to."

"Are we seriously still playing this game?" Hermione asked outrageously.

"Yes, and we will continue to do so until you start including me in your things Hermione!" Ron said. "How long were you going to keep the fact that you're having nightmares about your parents from me?"

"I didn't want to trouble you." Hermione enlightened. "I know we all have enough madness in our minds."

"Yet you could tell Harry?" Ron prodded.

"Can we take this up later?" Hermione moaned. "I'm really tired."

"Sure….goodnight."

Ron turned over and gathered his legs into his arms. The cold was getting harder to keep at bay, even with Hermione's jarred fires and heating spells. He stared blankly to the canvas as he felt the coldness of the locket on his chest. It was clinging tightly near the region of his heart, sharking violently. Ron had noticed this happen at night. The shaking and the unnatural attraction it made with his skin. He felt invincible and at the same time miserable. There was something in that locket; something dark and twisted that preyed on his already corrupted thoughts. There was a negative voice, a voice that gave him the most horrible and vicious suggestions that made him question everything. With great difficulty, he silenced them for the night as he gave in to his now sudden overwhelming exhaustion.

* * *

The next morning, Ron woke up alone. Hermione was not in her bunk and he could hear voices outside. He could hear laughter.

With a frown and feeling of abandonment, he strode outside and was enraged at the sight before him.

Harry was sitting in the lookout chair, his back facing Ron. Hermione was behind him, kneeling down with a pair of some odd muggle object in her hand. Strewn on the floor, were locks of jet black, hair. Harry's hair.

"Hold still!" Hermione laughed as she tilted Harry's head.

"I swear Hermione if you give me some odd cut-"

"Do you trust me or not?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I trust you!" Harry replied without hesitance.

It was enough. Ron couldn't bear looking at it any longer. Making himself loud and clear, he strode off past him.

"Hey Ron where are you going?" he heard Hermione ask. "I was going to give you one next!"

"Don't bother!" Harry commented.

He disappeared into the forest, consumed in anger.

Harry looked at Hermione in confusion.

"He doesn't sound too happy." He commented.

"No he doesn't does he?" Hermione agreed.

"I think cutting my hair was a mistake." Harry said shamefully. "It was a stupid idea."

"I have to go and talk to him." Hermione sighed.

"Yeah, I understand." Harry reassured.

With one last, shared apologetic look, Hermione went off into the forest in search of Ron.

* * *

Three hours had passed and Ron had still not reappeared. Harry and Hermione were starting to get worried it wasn't unlike Ron to disappear when he was upset. However, it usually only took him two hours at most to calm down and join them. Night was looming and the fact that they weren't in a friendly forest didn't help matters. They had spotted a pack of wolves not far off from the campsite and that more than anything made them even more anxious.

Then, just as they were about to search for him again, they heard footsteps which thankfully belonged to their ginger friend.

"Ron where have you been?" Harry asked.

"We've been so worried!" Hermione added.

"Can I talk to Hermione?" Ron asked. "Alone."

"Of course." Harry conceded.

Ron tilted his head in the direction of the tent as he walked passed Hermione. Getting the hint, Hermione walked behind him and into the tent nervously, knowing that his irritation of a few hours ago was not yet gone.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked concernedly.

"What are you playing at exactly?" Ron asked angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked confusedly.

"The other night I saw you talking very animatedly with Harry, coming back from Merlin knows where." He argued. "Don't think I don't know what's going on."

"First of all, Harry and I were looking out for the snatchers." Hermione explained. "Just like we told you! And second, what is with this third degree? You and I aren't together remember?"

"So you don't deny it." Ron challenged. "There _IS_ something going on isn't there?"

"I'm done talking about this." Hermione scoffed, turned on her heel and left him.

Ron looked on furiously as Hermione walked away. He was fed up with everything. They had been on the run for months and had nothing to show for it. He was cold, hungry and angry and his patience was finally starting to wear out. It also didn't help matters to see Harry and Hermione talking together all the time. Had it always been like this? Had he been blinded by school and other distractions about what was going on before his very eyes? How long had Harry and Hermione been this close? They were always comforting each other. He was just now realizing why Krum, Cho and Ginny had doubted that Harry and Hermione were just friends. Just looking at them was sickening. The way he helped her up to stand, the way she handed him her fire in a jar while she took a turn being cold. Then, he suddenly remembered the confession Harry had made back in the summer. He fancied her. Had he told her? Were they secretly dating behind his back? He clutched angrily at the cold locket around his neck and walked back inside before he let the anger get the best of him.

* * *

"So…what was all that about?" Harry asked as Hermione slumped onto a log dejectedly.

"Oh…" said Hermione sheepishly. "You know how he gets when he wears that locket."

"Well, I don't think it's fair to blame it all on the locket." Harry said reasonably. "He's my friend and everything but he can be very irritable to be around when he's hungry."

"I know but… out of the three of us; I think it affects him the most." Hermione admitted. "Maybe it would do him well to look at the Marauders map. He hasn't mentioned Luna in months. Maybe that'll cheer him up."

"I guess it would be worth a try." Harry agreed.

"How are you holding up?" he asked her in concern.

"I'd be lying if I said the dreams were getting better." Hermione said confided. "But, I realize now that I would've heard something on the news if they were coming true."

"I never wanted this for you." Harry consoled.

"I know!" Hermione agreed. "Harry, I don't want you for one second to blame this on yourself. I told you that the night I told you what I did."

"You wouldn't have to if you weren't so stubborn and determined to come along on this suicide mission." Harry ranted.

"And leave you with all the fun?" Hermione teased. "Not a chance."

Harry remained stony faced despite Hermione's attempt to loosen him up.

"Oh, Harry." Hermione sighed. "I know this is hell. We haven't accomplished anything, we're cold and hungry and going mad without knowing anything about the outside world."

"When we told you we were with you, we meant it." She breathed. "_I_ meant it. I'll never forget that you were the one who noticed I was missing that night on Halloween. You were there when I didn't think I had anyone. I can handle this and much more because I want to be there for you like you were for me."

"Why?" Harry asked desperately. He really wanted to know what made him so special.

"Because I…care for you." said Hermione blushing. "You're my best friend."

"I care for you too." Harry acknowledged.

Hermione gave him a watery smile and it was with a lot of restraint that she did not let herself give away what she was truly feeling. It was bad enough her heart and mouth has almost let her slip up. Behind Harry, the switching of the lights within the tent stole her attention. Then all of a sudden, her rush of warm feelings evaporated. Ron. She couldn't shake off the guilt she felt when he had spoken to her earlier. It appeared that he had finally learned to read her. Had it been too obvious that the feeling she had developed for Harry in the summer had only manage to strengthen? Was it terrible of her to have moved on so easily when Ron was obviously still not over her? It's not like Ron wasn't insecure about Harry already. Yet here she was, his ex-girlfriend suddenly falling for Harry Potter, the chosen one.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry queried.

"Oh, yeah!" Hermione forced a smile. "I just zoned out a little."

"Okay." Harry nodded.

"Uhm, why don't you go show Ron the Marauders map?" she suggested. "I'll heat up the kettle."

"Okay sure."

* * *

Ron lay on his bunk playing absentmindedly with his deluminator. The lights inside the tent flickered on and off as he alternated opening and closing the clasp. His overwhelming, burning anger had disappeared momentarily. Now he was just left with the same cold feeling he normally had. It had been ages since he had heard any news from his family. What if they were dead? What if they were being held captive or locked up in Azkaban. Months ago, he knew the sacrifice of deserting his family would be worth it to finally finish Voldemort once and for all. Yet here they were, month's later with the same bloody, indestructible Horcrux and nowhere near close enough to finding the other ones. It was day after day of misery. Ron's patience was finally running thin. Even deep in his thoughts, he could vaguely hear the sounds of footsteps coming close. He was still not in the best mood so he chose to ignore whoever had entered. He soon saw that it was pointless, as he felt someone come close and cloud his vision with battered parchment. He looked up to see the owner of the hand that was thrusting the marauders map in front of him. Harry.

"Why are you giving that to me?" Ron muttered.

"It still works, even outside of Hogwarts." Harry explained. "You can check up on Ginny, our friends, Luna…"

"I can?" Ron asked brightly.

"Yeah, I only just discovered it a few days ago." Harry laughed. "Don't know why I hadn't thought of it earlier."

Ron grabbed the map and muttered: _"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!"_

Harry watched intently as Ron's face lit up at the familiar names and places that appeared on the map. He was pompously pleased with himself until he watched Ron's face fall.

"Ginny's not on here." He said breathlessly. "Neither is Luna."

"Well…maybe they're gone for winter term?" Harry suggested.

"It's too early." Ron rescinded. "This is just as useless as the news."

Ron angrily tossed the map to the floor and sunk deeper into his bunk.

"I wonder what it would be like." He said bitterly.

"What what would be like?" Harry asked.

"Be carefree and unattached to anything like you and Hermione are." Ron spat.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked starting to feel aggravated.

"I have hot tea read—"said Hermione walking in with the kettle. "Is something wrong?"

Ron was shooting daggers at Harry who was still lost in confusion. There was tension in the air. It was thick and suffocating. Outside, they could hear small pellets of rain hitting the canvas of the tent.

"No, not according to either of you apparently." Ron fumed. "The world is all fine and dandy isn't it?"

"Ron, I think it's time for you to take off the locket." Hermione said patiently.

"No." Ron said defiantly.

"Well then have some tea." Hermione said, gingerly handing Ron a cup.

Ron glared at the tea before he swung his arm and knocked it to the ground.

"Ron what the hell?" Harry yelled.

"I'm tired of keeping this all to myself." Ron said shakingly. "I'm tired of this. Of all of this!"

"I haven't heard anything about my family!" he screamed. "I don't know if they're dead or being held captive."

"Ron If you haven't—"

"No Hermione!" Ron interceded. "I'm tired of these '_maybes_' or '_I'm_ _sures'. _I want certainty. Certainty that my family is all right, certainty that we're going to find these entire god damn Horcruxes and be able to destroy them."

"Ron, I know what it feels like." Harry solaced.

"Like hell you know what it feels like." Ron spat. "Neither of you two have any family."

"Ron please, think of what you're saying!" Hermione cried. "This isn't you."

"What the bloody hell do you know?" he asked angrily pushing her away as she had tried to remove the locket from him. "You don't know me. You never did. You never gave me a chance."

"It was always _him_ wasn't it?" he yelled.

"Ron please!" Hermione pleaded.

"Then make your choice right now." He demanded. "Is it me or him?"

"We promised we would stay." Hermione said trembling. "Why are you doing this?"

"I guess I have my answer." He nodded irately. "Should've known you were always looking for fame. First Krum, now Harry. Skeeter was right; you're only in it for the glory. I guess you are a scarlet woman after all."

Harry couldn't take it any longer and rushed forward to hit Ron, however his fist made contact with an invisible force. Befuddled, he looked around to see Hermione had cast a protecting charm merely seconds before. Both Harry and Ron were thrown on the floor due to its force. They both looked at each other with corrosive hatred. There was no hope of mending the divide this time. The trio was broken.

"Leave." Harry said menacingly.

Ron threw his bag on his shoulder, yanked the locket off of his neck and through it on the ground. With one last glare, he walked through the flap and disappeared into the rain. Even despite of the loud noise of the rain hitting the canvas, they could hear the familiar _pop_ sound of apparation. Ron was gone. He had really gone.

"Ron!" yelled Hermione running past Harry. "Come back!"

"Please!" she beseeched.

Harry remained rooted to the spot where he had fallen, still unable to comprehend what had just happened. How much of the venom Ron had distilled was the locket? Where did it end and Ron begin? AT this point, he sincerely didn't care. Ron had said some horrible things. His walking out didn't hurt him, it certainly didn't surprise him. He had always bailed when thing were too hot to handle. It was his words that had cut him deeply. The words themselves were evil and hurtful, but it was the way they had also been directed at Hermione that wounded Harry the most. No parents. How could he have muttered such spiteful words? He could never forgive him for that. Never.

Harry walked out to find Hermione. She was standing off center to their now extinguished fire. Her shoulders were shivering, a telltale sign of her sobs. Her back was too him and for once he was thankful it was because he would not be able to control himself if he saw what he imagined was happening on her face. Her eyes knitting together in despair, the crinkle of misery in her forehead as she shut her eyes tight to stop the tears. He hated seeing her cry. It killed him.

He walked up closer, right behind her. He knew she had sensed him. They were that in tune.

"He's gone." She sobbed wretchedly. "He's really gone."

Instinctively, Harry grabbed her right fist in support. However, instead of it being a soothing touch, he felt her tense up and pull away.

"Don't" she whispered.

Without a look, she turned around and left him alone in the rain.


	18. I'll Stand By You

_**A/N:**__** for some reason I received longer reviews for the boring chapter than last one lol. Hmm…. Anyway, I don't know if the end of the last chapter caused some confusion, but i'd like to clarify Hermione DIDN'T leave. She just left him standing alone outside. Also I debated on whether using 'O Children' just like in the movie but decided against it as the chapter's song is a lot more powerful in my mind. Our anthem ;) I hope you are enjoying the song selections so far, they play a big role in the writing process and the mood of the story. =)sorry for the short chapter. I promise to make it up with the next one.**_

* * *

_**When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
Cause even if you're wrong**_

_**-"I'll Stand By You"-**__**The Pretenders**_

* * *

Harry walked inside the tent around midnight. He had refused to see Hermione after her cold reaction to his touch. Also, he didn't want to see her crying wretchedly over Ron. Not after how he had left things. It wasn't the first time Ron made her cry, but this time it was different. Ron had ruined the last thing that had kept Hermione going through all the darkness they had endured. He had broken their unity.

Once Harry neared Hermione's bunk, he was relieved that he could no longer hear the heaving sobs that had been going on for hours. Instead, he was met with the steady rhythm of Hermione's breathing as she slept blissfully. As he got closer to study her face, he wasn't surprised to see that her brow was furrowed in misery, her cheeks were blotchy and damp and tear stained. Even in sleep, her troubles stayed with her. Just as he was turning away, a silver glint caught his eye. Somehow in all the wretchedness, she had gotten a hold of the Horcrux and was sporting it around her neck once again. If it wasn't for the fact that it must've taken forever for Hermione to finally fall asleep, Harry would've attempted to remove the necklace. With one last glance he went over to Ron's bunk and covered Hermione's curled form with the blanket.

Harry threw himself onto the lookout chair, with the wand stuffed in his trouser pocket. As much as he had forced his brain to shut down since the fight, Ron's words kept resonating in his head. The fact that Ron had said those hurtful words while under the influence of the Horcrux did very little to calm Harry. He knew Ron better than anyone and he was sure he meant every word he had uttered. He would've been able to forget it, even forgive him, had Hermione not also been involved. Yet he couldn't forget the face on her face when Ron had said they had no family. He would never forget that. Ron's departure wasn't all that surprising, in fact deep down, even though he despised himself for it; Harry had already been predicting it. Every friendship had a breaking point. Now his fear was when Hermione and his friendship would meet it.

"Harry?" Hermione asked gently the next morning.

Harry was fast asleep in an uncomfortable position in the lookout chair curled up under a light blanket.

"Oh…" He said groggily. "Morning Hermione."

"Yeah" she muttered meekly. "Go get some rest; you can't possibly have had a decent night's sleep on this."

"Actually, I was thinking it's better if we move now." He suggested.

"M-move?" she repeated in shock.

"There's been a lot of snatcher activity lately…and we're not doing anything by staying in one place." Harry explained.

"I know…"

"Look Hermione…he's not coming back." Harry said as softly as possible. "We need to keep going."

"I know and I understand." Hermione agreed. "I guess I'll….start packing…"

* * *

With the aid of magic, packing didn't take very long. Within thirty minutes, their knapsacks were full and tent folded and packed. There were no signs anywhere that they had been there. No trace left for anyone to find them. It was this more than anything that made Hermione's tears resurface once again. Once harry saw that Hermione was not going to be the one to initiate apparation, he grabbed her limp hand and with a resounding _POP_ they were gone.

As soon as their feet touched solid ground once again, Hermione let go of Harry's hand immediately and began to sob. Harry took charge and started chanting the protective charms Hermione had muttered what seemed like ages ago. When he finished setting up the tent and unpacking, he walked up to Hermione who had finally finished crying. Instead she was slouching on some nearby rocks, staring off into the darkening sunset.

"Come inside Hermione, its cold." Harry urged her.

Hermione didn't listen and stayed rooted to the spot.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry sighed.

Hermione shook her head, biting her lip in an attempt to stop more tears from flooding down.

With great difficulty and inability to even stomach what he was about to say, he took a deep breath and softly murmured: "Go with him."

"W-what?" she asked tearfully.

"Look, I really admire and genuinely thank you for staying true to your promise to stay with me but…I can't do this Hermione." He said wretchedly. "I can't sit here and watch you be miserable. I know what he means to you and…I don't want to come between you two."

"No you don't know." Hermione said defensively. "Merlin, why does everything have to be linked to romantic feelings?"

"Of course I'm miserable!" she yelled. "One of my best friends has walked out on me. Possibly even hates me for something I never intentionally did. He's out there alone surrounded by danger…and all you can think about is that I'm miserable because I got dumped."

"I'm sorry, I thought-"

"Yeah well you thought wrong." Hermione retorted. "As upset as I am, I could never forgive him for what he did, much less ever fathom the thought of us being together again."

"And as for leaving you, I find it a personal insult that you would think I would put a boyfriend over my best friend." She continued. "When I promise something, I mean it. I'm standing by you."

"This means more to me than you'll ever know." Harry said ardently.

"So do you." She said breathlessly.

* * *

As the night sky draped around them, Harry and Hermione were nestled inside. Trusting the protective charms, Harry sat on the lookout chair but inside the warmth of the tent. Hermione was at her bunk, fiddling with wizarding radio looking for anything but news to diffuse the silence. Harry distracted himself by looking at her. Though the talk they had had hours before had relieved some of the pressure, their circumstance was still not a pleasant one. They were missing a vital part of their group, they were hungry and cold and still in obscurity about their future.

After a while of shrieking, unintelligible static, Hermione found a muggle radio station that was playing a slow melody.

'_Oh why you look so sad  
The tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now'_

It couldn't have been more different from the last time she had stumbled upon muggle music. There was nothing cheerful about their situation or song, Ron would not be joining in, and they certainly were not going to do some off-key sing-along to the song like before. Harry watched intently as Hermione fiddled with a hole in her jumper. He could tell the Horcrux was having its affect once again and he cursed himself for not taking it from her before. He could see the corners of her mouth attempting to muffle the sob that was yearning to escape.

'_Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
Cause I've seen the dark side too'_

It baffled Harry how long it had taken for him to know how to comfort her when now it was one of the few things he was good at. All he wanted to do was to walk over to her and take her away from their misery if only for a little while. And he had an idea of just how to do it.

'_When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less'_

Hermione had been so lost in her thoughts that she had failed to see Harry's hand outstretched in front of her. She looked at him questionably, curious as to what he was asking of her. With little hesitation, she grabbed his hand and let him help her up. Locking their gaze the entire time, Harry reached around her neck and unclasped the locket, throwing it aside on the table. He grabbed her hands once again and pulled her away into a small clearing between the kitchen and bunks. With a small smile, Harry urged her to sway.

"Harry." Hermione protested. "It's not going to work this time."

"Just go with it." Harry insisted.

As he said that, his adrenaline pulsed through him and made his body act out his own accord. Originally, he had planned doing a silly dance much like they had done many nights ago. Instead, his body was leading both of theirs into a soft and enclosed sway. It was the closest they had ever been. His left hand was intertwined with Hermione's right, while his right arm looped around her waist; she rested her chin in his shoulder in turn.

'_I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you'_

Harry pulled away to see her face, she was looking at him in a way she had never done before. There were tears in her eyes, but somehow, he knew they weren't tears of sadness. He brushed his thumb to wipe the delicate tears that had escaped. She stood still, giving him control of their situation. That was the amount of trust she had in him. Harry raised his hands to frame her face and he brought her in until their lips pressed against each other at last.

"I'm standing by you too." Harry breathed, resting his forehead against hers.

Hermione looked up at him and finally returned his smile.


	19. Are You Sad?

_**A/N:**__** So…after 18 chapters finally a kiss! Yay! I just hope you guys weren't expecting rainbows and butterflies though. They are at war and there's still a lot of madness they have to deal with, as well as trying to understand just what exactly is going on between them. Even though there's a still a few fluffy moments yet to come, it also gets darker form here. I want to really explore the psychological aspect of their situation and help you understand why they don't just snog each other senseless in the tent in Ron's absence lol. Keep posted and as always review! =)**_

* * *

_I'm drowning inside your head  
Help me to answer  
Help understand  
Why it's been so long since we talked like friends  
Please, forgive me,  
I'm just a man  
Whose made mistakes_

_Stop pretending when they say you're nothing_

_Are you sad?_  
_Are you holding yourself?_  
_Are you locked in your room?_  
_You shouldn't be._

_-"Are You Sad?"-** Our Lady Peace**_

* * *

"Please tell me you did that because you honestly wanted to and not because you feel lonely." Hermione whispered.

She had a right to doubt. Things couldn't be this perfect, there had to be a catch. There was no way Harry liked her back, not in the way she wanted him to. Those type of things only happened in muggle fairy-tales and cheesy romantic movies. This was real life and he was her best friend. The same best friend who had never shown any interest in her in the slightest. The same best friend who broken up with his last girlfriend because he didn't have the time or the mind for a romantic relationship. Yet with all these things, the fact still remained that he had indeed kissed her.

"Of course I wanted to." Harry reassured. "I've been wanting to since Bill and Fleur's wedding."

"I don't understand." Hermione said perplexed. "You never gave me any -"

"I couldn't." Harry confessed. "Not when I realized Ron was falling in love with you."

There was that sore subject once again. Ron.

"Ron." Hermione sighed heavily. "He has a special way of showing his love."

"I know that he has his flaws, and right now all I want to do is give him a good kick in the arse." Harry admitted. "But he does love you, of that I am sure."

"Oh I know." said Hermione nodding. "And that's what makes it so horrible. Apart from the fighting and his habit of sticking his foot in his mouth….the reason we couldn't work out was because I couldn't love him in the way he did me."

"Once we broke up mutually…I thought everything would be fine." She continued. "But soon after I could tell he was just pretending to be fine. And when he left…the words he said."

"That was just the anger talking." Harry reassured her.

"Was it?" Hermione asked in disbelief. "I know the parent thing was the Horcrux talking. But the part of me choosing you…that was all him. He's not as thick as we take him to be."

"What do you mean by that?" Harry inquired.

"He knows." She replied simply.

"Knows what?" Harry asked in confusion.

"The truth." Hermione retorted. "It's you. It's been you for a while. Apart from me genuinely wanting to stay true to my word and stay with you; the real reason I didn't go with him is because I can't bear the thought of being without you."

Hermione looked him straight in his green eyes for the first time since they had kissed. His face was unreadable and it made her anxious. This was the closest she could ever bring herself to confessing her true feelings. She couldn't say the three words that were yearning to escape from her lips. It wasn't the right time, they had only just kissed, and he had only just heard her true feelings for him. She couldn't just blurt words out and overwhelm him. Especially not when his face was concealing what he was truly feeling.

"And I let him go." She sustained. "Out into the mad world where he can easily be killed! What kind of friend does that? I've failed him. I've failed us all."

"Don't say that!" Harry said firmly, holding her hands. "This was out of your control. He had been waiting for a way out for weeks. This isn't your fault!"

"I feel like it's hopeless." She said wretchedly. "Every time we have a little happiness, it goes away. We haven't achieved anything and we're losing each other. Everything I do…it's pointless because some way or another I screw things up."

"That's not true." Harry disagreed.

He knelt down to see her face better. She was tired and emotionally drained. There was no trace of that smile she had given him a mere hour ago. How was it possible for a moment of happiness to disappear so quickly? The kiss they had shared also seemed to have been forgotten. He wanted nothing more than to confess his own feelings, the way she had shared hers. Yet he knew that the timing couldn't be more terrible. Somehow, Ron had managed to ruin the moment without even being physically present. It was probably always going to be the case. Ron was still an important part of them even with the pain he had caused them. As long as he was against the idea of them being together, as long as he still loved Hermione, nothing would ever happen between Harry and her. That was their terrible reality.

"You've been nothing but wonderful." He whispered. "And it's only because of you that we have even lasted this long. He'll be back and things will sort themselves out. I promise."

* * *

That night, regardless of Harry's protests, Hermione had decided to be out on the lookout. Bundled up in her blanket, she stayed just at the lip of the tent. In a way it was rather pointless for her to sacrifice sleep. Harry had picked an excellent hiding place and she had yet to see any human activity to threaten them. The real reason she had taken her turn to watch was because it would give her time to think. Think about what had happened in the last few hours. Harry had kissed her; she was still not over that. What did it mean for them? Sure Harry had said that he had done it because he wanted to, but how could she be entirely sure. More importantly, why did she even want to know? It's not like anything would happen. Nothing could happen. Not in their current reality. There was a war going on and their futures were bleak. Harry had no time for romance. Neither did she really. Yet she couldn't help but smile as she remembered the sensational feeling of his lips against hers.

It had been quick and sweet, like what a first kiss should be. Ron had only kissed her a few times and she had never felt the spark she did with Harry's. For that, she felt terrible. Ron was right; she had never given him a chance. There were only so much power the mind had over the heart, and even though she genuinely tried her best while she was with him, she couldn't help but wonder when exactly her feelings had changed. There had been a time when she had honestly fancied Ron, even day dreamed of him like a silly little school girl. Normally, she thought that all the resentment toward lavender and all the rowing that ensued in sixth year was her way of dealing with her feeling s for him. When she finally got with him in the summer…that thrill had evaporated. Her hopes of a sensitive and romantic Ron vanished when she saw that they not only continued arguing like old times, but the fights got even worse. It was when she started to see that she couldn't him change him that she realized they were going nowhere. He wasn't going to change and in a way Hermione realized that it wasn't his fault that she couldn't mold him. She met him that way: blunt, insensitive, a joker…and it was foolish to believe he would change just for her. Why should he?

It was then that she made her decision to end things. It had to end before she lost her friend in the process.

She looked over at Harry who curled up his bunk, fast asleep. A huge, uncontrollable grin spread across her face. There was very little she would ever want to change in him. Harry had always been considerate; he actually listened to her, and gave her emotional support when she needed. He was the closest thing to perfection she could ever get. It was impossible to pinpoint the exact moment Harry had become her universe. That's exactly what he had become. A part of her would always wonder, even with all the turmoil they had and would continue to endure; would she ever become his?

* * *

_ He was walking along a neighborhood he distinctly remembered. At the end of the road was a house that lay in ruins… destroyed by fire. Speed walking, Harry saw the house more clearly and felt a lump in his throat as he realized it was Hermione's house. The dark mark lingered above it as menacingly as it had those many nights ago._

"_Come to me Potter" he heard a chilling voice call._

_ It was Voldemort._

"_I've been waiting for you." he whispered._

"_Come out and fight me you coward!" Harry yelled back._

_ As he swiveled around, he found nothing. There was no sign of Voldemort or of any of the neighboring houses. Only the Granger house remained, in its desolate ruins._

"_Come in here Potter…I think you'll find a good reason to stop hiding." _

_ Harry walked cautiously nearer to the house. He did not like the tone Voldemort was using and he had only just registered that he was alone. Where was Hermione? Surely not…_

"_Harry!" he heard her familiar frantic voice._

_ His heart stopped. He had had her. She was the live bait to lure him this time. He sprinted forward to the house at once._

"_That's right Potter." He heard Voldemort sneer. "You're still as weak and predictable as ever."_

_ Harry kicked aside what had once been an ornate door and scrambled inside. He saw Voldemort's black cloak billowing in the wind. He smiled maliciously as he saw Harry's panic-stricken face._

"_Hermione!" he breathed in horror._

_ She was tied up the chair; her eyes wide open in terror. She was struggling with her binds and he could see she had put up quite the fight. Her hair was disheveled and there were cuts and bruises all around her arms. There was a gash on her forehead that was bleeding profusely and she was looking at him with desperation in her eyes._

"_Come now Potter this can't come as a shock can it?" Voldemort said. "This is what happens to all the people you love. Yet you never learn. As long as there's someone you love, you'll have a weakness. Your parents, your godfather, your foolish old mentor Dumbledore, and now your precious little Mudblood is going to join the group."_

"_Let her go." Harry said through gritted teeth. "You have me here; I'm the one you want."_

"_That is true." Voldemort agreed. "But I think you've heard that I can be quite sadistic. I've always enjoyed other's weakness."_

"_Let her go and I will give you my word and give you my wand to end this once and for all." Harry negotiated._

_ He could see Hermione fighting against her constraints even harder._

"_No!" she screamed. "Don't do it Harry!"_

"_Be quiet Hermione!" Harry yelled back. "This is the best option."_

"_He's going to kill me the second you're dead!" She cried. "There's no point."_

"_This is exactly why I've never understood people's fascination with love." Voldemort said laughing. "This whole obsession of sacrificing oneself for another…it's ridiculous. You're a great wizard Harry…a worthy opponent. Had it not been the case that you stand in my way of being the ultimate wizard…I might have considered letting you live."_

"_Still…you've let your greatness be weighed down by the stupidity of love." He continued pacing, around Hermione. "Here you are, offering yourself to me willingly all in order to save this mudblood."_

"_Don't call her that!" Harry warned. _

"_You'll never understand." said Hermione calmly. "You never knew love and I pity you."_

"_I don't need the pity of a mudblood!" Voldemort yelled._

_ He whipped around Hermione and yanked her by the hair in a brutish matter._

_ The action caused Harry to finally whip out his wand and point it directly at Voldemort._

"_Let her go!" he cautioned._

_ Voldemort raised his right hand with ease and with a soft flick of his wrist; Harry's wand flew from his hand._

"_I've grown tired of this conversation." He said calmly, as he retrieved his wand. "I think it's time for you to finally wake up and find me when you're ready to fight."_

_ Before Harry could comprehend what was about to happen, Voldemort pointed his wand to Hermione's temple. Hermione looked at him with a peaceful look. She was no longer afraid…she was accepting her fate. It was this more than anything that made Harry's heart fall. With a small intake of breath Voldemort uttered the curse that Harry had hoped would never be directed at Hermione: '__**Avada Kedavra'**_

"_NO!" said Harry running towards them._

_ With one last cackle, Voldemort disappeared in a puff of black smoke and Hermione fell freely from her chair, no longer bonded to it. She fell before Harry reached. As he crashed unceremoniously next to her, he gathered her into his arms. Turning her around, he hoped for what he knew was the impossible. There was no way the spell had missed her. It had been a direct hit. As he brushed her hair away from her face, his worst fears had become reality. Her eyes were glassy and lifeless. They were no longer those warm cinnamon colored eyes that had made his heart flutter like a Snitch's wings. Her lips would never curve into a smile anymore, and her brows wouldn't crease in frustration. She was gone. He would never again hear her delicate voice utter his name again._

"_Harry"_

_ He could still hear it as clearly as if it was happening right then and there._

"_Harry!"_

* * *

With a jolt Harry opened his eyes to see the glorious image of Hermione standing over him with worry.

"Harry what—"

"You're alive!" he said breathlessly. He reached forward and hugged her to him, trying to convince himself that this was his reality and not that horrible parallel he had been in moments ago.

"Of course I am!" she said in confusion, hugging him back as fiercely as he was. "Why would you think I wasn't?"

Harry retrieved his arms and took some deep breaths before he spoke again. It had been a while since he had had nightmares that involved Voldemort's visions or Voldemort himself. They were getting worse, they were terribly realistic now. Did Voldemort somehow now his feelings for Hermione? Was this simply a foreshadowing of what was going to eventually happen to her?

"It's all right." said Hermione sitting on the foot of his bed, brushing his hair off his sweaty forehead. "It was just a nightmare."

"Yeah...a nightmare." He panted. "You're right…I've got to keep him out."

Hermione gave him a small encouraging smile.

"I'll go make you a cup of tea." She said softly.

Harry watched her go. He was relieved that it had just been a nightmare. However, the fact that he had had this nightmare so soon after the sudden shift in his and Hermione's relationship seemed all too convenient. Had he foolishly let Voldemort in?

The next morning, Harry awoke feeling oddly refreshed. Hermione's late night tea had lulled him into a pleasant and dreamless sleep. After much insistence from Hermione, he had giving sleep a reluctant try. He had been afraid to close his eyes and relive the terror again. He didn't want to tell her what he had dreamed of, he didn't want to frighten her. He also couldn't bear to even talk about death even if it had been fictitious. It was too horrible.

"Harry, how are you feeling?" Hermione asked gently.

"Better." He said, only lying by a half.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"No…can't remember." He lied.

"Right…well I wanted to tell you that while I was on lookout I was reading some books and came across a very interesting find." She smiled.

"Oh really?" Harry asked curiously. "What?"

"Well in 'Hogwarts a History' there's a chapter on the sword of Gryffindor." said Hermione enthusiastically. "And in it, it said that it being goblin made object, the sword is incapable of being rusted. It's also indestructible."

"Okay…that's interesting but…why are you telling me this?" inquired Harry bemusedly.

"As a Goblin made object it takes in what makes it stronger." explained Hermione, unable to control her agitation that Harry did not understand.

Harry looked lost.

"The last time you used the sword was in the Chamber of Secrets." Hermione reminded him impatiently. "Against the Basilisk."

"It takes in what makes it stronger…" said Harry slowly. "That means-"

"The sword is enveloped in basilisk venom!" Hermione interrupted. "You told me that you used it's fang to destroy Riddle's diary right?"

"Correct." Harry agreed.

"Horcruxes can only be destroyed by powerful force like Basilisk venom." Hermione enlightened. "If we can find the sword…we can finally destroy the Horcruxes."

"Great…now if only we could find the sword and the rest of the Horcruxes." Harry replied smartly.

* * *

The next few days were strange ones. For one, Harry was avoiding Hermione's gaze and they rarely spent much time in the same place together. In the day time, one would stay in the tent while the other either gathered food or did daily rounds to ensure that there were still safe in their location. Hermione could not understand the sudden change. They rarely talked and when they did, it was usually to talk about '_Beadle the Bard_' or other things concerning their hunt. Hermione were even more uneasy when Harry had refused to share the Horcrux. He had been wearing for a week straight and its toll on Harry was evident. She couldn't fathom why he was being so distant and weird. Had he finally realized he had kissed her out of loneliness and not out of desire? It was the only logical explanation she could find.

That night as she fell asleep, it was her turn to face her nightmare. Her dreams were no longer haunted by her parents but by Harry. He had told her their kiss had been a mistake; he had only kissed her by imagining she was Ginny. Even though she knew it was all a figment of her imagination, she felt hurt. Harry's distance wasn't helping the situation either. As a result, she kept it to herself because the comforting Harry she knew was nowhere to be seen. It was tumultuous cycle of being exultant and being miserable and she did not know how much more she could take. The silence was maddening and something would have to happen, and soon.


	20. Black Orchid

A/N: before you read this chapter I think it's only right I give you a warning. This chapter contains severe depression and suicidal thoughts. I hope it's not OOC that it would cross their mind because after all we're talking about teenagers whose hope is running out and all the devastation in the air isn't helping. I hope I do it justice and get you to really feel their pain. On with the story.

* * *

_I hear the water drip from the faucet.  
It's sweetly falling in tune.  
I'm gently closing the closet.  
I fall to the floor,  
and crawl to my room.  
The thought of ending it soon...  
Just let me sleep in my room._

"_Black Orchid"- Blue October_

* * *

Hermione paced back and forth inside the tent. Night was about to fall and Harry was not back. They had moved once again, to a provincial farming land. He had gone off in search of real food, a welcoming thing after months of badly cooked fish and tasteless fruits.

It had been a week since they had last really talked and there was something wrong. It was stupid for Harry to think she wouldn't notice. At first, her insecurity blamed it on the chaste kiss they had shared. Yet as the days progressed, she noticed the new problem was much deeply rooted. Despite his hardest efforts, she had seen him tossing and turning one night. Yet every time she woke him up and asked him what was wrong, she got the same tight lipped response, the same shaking of his head dismissively.

She tucked her wand in her pocket and parted the tent curtains. Scanning around the campsite, there was no sign of movement. He still wasn't back. The sky was darkening steadily and she knew that if she didn't move now, it would soon be impossible for her to find Harry. Just as she was walking past the extinguished fire site, she heard a panting sound.

"Harry!" she said breathlessly.

"Hermione!" Harry panted. "Dementors, I couldn't fight them..."

"Dementors?" Hermione repeated in fright. "Where?"

"Not here," said Harry taking a deep breath. "Near a barn…"

"But you can always—"

"I couldn't all right?" Harry yelled.

"What's going on?" she asked in concern. "I know you've been having nightmares just tell me!"

"No, you've had enough to deal with."

"Harry!" Hermione yelled firmly forcing him to look at her. "How many times must we go over this?"

"I'm here for you!" she repeated.

"Yeah well that's what'll be the end of you." He said wretchedly.

"Is that what this is about?" she asked him.

"Harry," she said patiently. "Being your friend doesn't put me in anymore danger than what we already are in."

"Hermione, you know what he's like." whispered Harry. "He used Sirius because he knew his relationship with me….what would he do to you if he knew…"

"If he knew what?" Hermione inquired.

"I just…I think it's just better if you went to Australia, hide with your parents." He explained. "Leave me."

Just as Harry had expected, Hermione shook her head vehemently. He knew suggesting what he had would be pointless. Hermione was just as blessedly stubborn as he was. He loved and hated that about her. The truth was; he felt happy she was refusing to budge. He was already barely hanging on mentally, he would be lost if Hermione left. Totally useless.

"But I can't leave you…because I know that you would never leave me in a situation like this." She confessed. "And I can't… I just can't. I'd go mental with worry."

"I just don't want to lose you." Harry cried. "Or Ron, I...can't. I wouldn't be able to handle it."

Hermione felt the warm tears well up in her eyes. It physically hurt to see Harry in such misery. She knew the pain he was feeling all too well. They shared the same fear. She had been lucky enough not to have lost anyone close to her as of yet, but in war, she knew it was only a matter of time. She couldn't imagine what life would be like without Harry. Romantically or not, a life without Harry was just too inconceivable to think about. She could not see herself surviving such a life.

"What can I do if all the fight in me is gone Hermione?" Harry asked. "I don't even know what I'm fighting for anymore."

"Everything is just like you said." He continued ardently. "Pointless. We have no clue and all we are doing is prolonging the inevitable."

"Then fight for Ron, The Weasleys', Hagrid, Remus and Tonks…me." Hermione suggested. "You have people rooting for you. He has nothing, nothing as strong as what you have."

Hermione squeezed Harry's hand firmly in hers. Though her words did not have the impact she had hoped for, they had visibly calmed him. It was hard for her to give him reasons when she herself was losing her own will to fight. She smiled cynically at how hypocritical she has been. Why did she want to urge him to keep up the hope when she herself had none? In a way, it was not her fault, it was her damn autopilot. Soothing Harry came much more naturally than did anything else. Seeing him so broken disturbed her severely. Of course she had seen Harry moody. In fact, it was safe to say she had seen all the sides to Harry. The good and the bad. Still, she had never seen him this thwarted. Hopeless.

"I'll take over the watch for tonight." Hermione said softly. "You need a rest."

It was proof of his exhaustion that he didn't attempt to do otherwise. The Dementors were only this effective because had already been psychologically beat down. Whatever it was he was dreaming of, the Horcrux, the bottling of his feelings; the toll was starting to show.

Hermione watched as Harry slumped into his bunk. What could she possibly tell him that she hadn't already? Even if she did know what to say, Harry obviously was not going to listen to her words. He was not going to confide his nightmares on her. Something stronger was keeping them apart. She had her own reasons to not be her normal self with him. Everything had changed since the nigh they had kissed. It hurt to accept it, but perhaps even though he had not said it was a mistake, he had failed to give a valid reason as to why he had done so. Maybe it had been just an act of loneliness, only he was much too polite to admit to it. Hermione was not sure how she felt about it. She knew she had kissed him back because she had been wanting to for months. Years even. How could she possibly go back to touching him without that overwhelming fluttery sensation in her stomach? Even looking into his eyes had become unbearable because she was not sure she was as good at hiding the smile that spread on her lips when brown eyes met those brilliant green ones.

"I didn't manage to find anything to eat Hermione." He said weakly from the bed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Hermione assured him. "I'm not hungry anyway."

"There's still a bit of tea bags left…fancy a cup?"

"Sure." Harry muttered simply.

Harry closed his eyes as he tried to rid himself of the nauseating sensation left by the Dementors encounter. As he rested his arms at his side, he felt a lump in his pocket. Stuffing his hand inside, he retrieved the golden snitch. He scoffed at the sight of it as it unraveled its wings and flew above him. It still boggled his mind why Dumbledore had thought that out of anything in his possession, the golden snitch would be of any help to him. What purpose did it have? At least Hermione's still had the possibility of being helpful. Ron's had had some purpose, even if it had been an annoyance in their miserable journey. What was this Dumbledore's cruel way of giving him a small reminder of his happiest memories before he faced up to his destiny?

"Have you discovered anything new about it?" asked Hermione's soft voice from far away.

Harry had not noticed the moment Hermione had walked up to his bedside with a small cup of tea.

"No." He answered.

Hermione nodded at him in reply.

"Drink some tea." She urged him delicately. "It might help you sleep easier."

"I doubt it." Harry answered dryly.

Hermione pursed her lips together in defeat. It was futile to try to get any further with him. Instead she grabbed '_Beedle the Bard_' from her bed and walked far away to her chair. She sighed heavily as she plumped down on it, the wind behind her flapping the canvas of the tent. To say it was cold was an understatement, they were in December, the dead of winter and the long night did nothing but intensify the cold. She shivered as the wrapped the blankets closer to her, her heavily bundled hands holding the book. If there was one positive thing she could get out of the whole silence she had been enduring with Harry the past couple of days, was that she was almost done with the book. She was disappointed however that she had yet to find anything remotely helpful. Nothing. How could she possibly cheer him up? Give him reasons to keep going if she had not found anything informational herself?

With frustration, Hermione tucked her book away and looked out to the loud brook just a few yards away. Her mind drifted back to those glorious days of summer. Who would've known those would be her last moments of happiness? The dips in the pond to cool off from the scorching weather, the laughter, the normalcy. It was those memories, more than anything that had kept her sane up to that point. The thought of having more days like those, more time with her friends, that was her incentive to keep going despite all the misery. If only she could find the same reasons for Harry.

* * *

Harry held the Snitch above his head as it struggled in his grasp. It felt like a foreign object, those fun days of Quidditch were so far away that it felt like more than just a year had passed since the last time he had held one. Anxiously, he tried to see if he had missed something. It was not possible that the Snitch didn't fill some purpose. Surely, Dumbledore could not have been so cruel. Perseverance. That was the reason he had gotten the Snitch in the first place, according to his old mentor. He could still remember that day, his first match, the jinxed broom…the broom he had accused Snape of jinxing. What if he was just as wrong in judging Dumbledore as he had with Snape? Maybe he wasn't all knowing and wise as he had thought. It had been enough to hear different versions of Dumbledore from other sources, Rita Skeeter, Ron's great aunt Muriel….now even his own mind was starting doubt everything Dumbledore ever told him.

He clenched the snitch hard in his fists as felt the burning anger course through his veins. He flung the snitch to the opposite side of the tent before he rolled over in his bunk. As he curled up his knees into his chest, he felt the cold metal pressing into it. Harry held it hard in his hand, remembering the force with which it had clung to his chest earlier, with the Dementors. This time, he didn't want to part with the wretchedness and ire it brought him. He wanted to intensify it, maybe then he would finally crack, find his way out his hell.

'_It's useless_' he found himself thinking. '_Everything would be better if I just…_'

Harry shook his head as he fought the tears brimming in his eyes. The thought was horrible, but for the first time, he wondered why it had never crossed his mind before. Misery was all he had ever known. People wanted him dead since before he could walk. He loved his friends and would miss them horribly, but the idea was no longer just something he accepted, but now something he would welcome with open eyes. No more pain, no more fear…

He closed his eyes tightly, hoping that for once he would be able to drift off into a dreamless sleep. Though the possibilities, he knew where slim.

The next day Harry found himself lying in his bunk for hours. The only time he got up was when Hermione had caught some fish from the nearby brook. .. He felt horrible that he wasn't speaking to her. She had to feel helpless; Harry knew Hermione knew exactly what he was dreaming. A brilliant girl like her would not be easy to fool. Still, he couldn't tell her the terrible things he had seen been done to her in his dreams. He couldn't find it in him to say them because they were just too horrible. Even if he had the courage to tell her, what would it do? She would only tell him it was a dream, not reality. She would more than likely promise him that nothing would ever happen to her even though they both knew that such a promise was a joke. He would know, he had promised her that himself.

Soon after, he had promptly retreated into the cramped bath tub that was somehow still functioning. The scorching water was a welcoming sensation with the cold air trapped inside of the tent. Immediately he immersed himself inside seeking its delicious warmth. He closed his eyes, feeling as close to tranquil as he would hope to be. His muscles relaxed as he slid deeper into the bathtub. Vaguely, he felt the Horcrux latch itself tightly to his chest.

'_This would be the perfect way to go'_ He heard a voice in his head say, disturbingly similar to his own.

'_No pain, no mess…_'

Harry inched lower into the bath tub, water framing his face. With one last look at the canvas ceiling, he submerged fully, eyes wide open. The warmth of the water forced his eyes to shut. Maybe it was better this way. Do Voldemort's job for him. It was selfish, sure it was. Yet he didn't feel bad about it. Would anyone blame him? Or would they be too angry that their savior took the easy way out? After all, all they really wanted of him was for him to destroy Voldemort. They didn't care that all his life he had known nothing but grief. They had no idea that his life in its entirety could not compare to the measly months of hell they had experienced thus far. They didn't care about Harry; they only cared about The Chosen One.

Only one person would probably understand his grim decision. Hermione. What would she think of him? Would she begrudge him for leaving her when she had never once left him? What a terrible way to repay her loyalty. He could only imagine the look on her face when she found him lying in a bathtub lifeless... It would haunt her for the rest of her life. He felt horrible, he couldn't do this to her. He _wouldn't_ do this to her.

With great force Harry emerged from the water, gasping for the air he had so willingly given up just seconds ago. Through the soap and his wet hair that covered his eyes, he could see a small figure floating in front of him. The Golden Snitch. He grabbed the snitch again as it flew before him. This time, he willed himself to think of positive memories, the ones that had succeeded in taking him out of his severe depression after Sirius's death. The first day he met Hagrid was usually his first fond thought. Hagrid had been his savior, the hero that had taken him from his dreary life with the Dursleys. The day he got his wand was another, it was then for the first time that he realized that he hadn't just had a wonderful and very realistic dream. It was real. The wizarding world was real and so was Hogwarts. The thought alone of Hogwarts brought a smile to his face unlike any he had had during his whole time hiding. That was his home, the place he had built his amazing friendships. The place where he discovered he was finally good at something, there was a purpose to his existence.

He looked fondly at the snitch as he remembered his first ever Quidditch match. He could still remember it vividly as if it had been just a day ago. He remembered the fear he felt before the match, which he had to admit far exceeded the fear he experienced when his broom went haywire. Out of all the catches he had made, he remembered the first one perfectly. He had nearly swallowed the snitch in his brave attempt to make a win for Gryffindor. As a first year he had had a lot to prove.

"Harry I just read-Oh my gosh!" said Hermione shielding her eyes behind a book as she walked past the bathroom. "I'm sorry I didn't-"

"It's okay." Harry reassured. "One moment."

"Oh it can wait till you're done." said Hermione shakily.

"I've taken long enough." Harry answered. "Hold on."

Harry swiftly got up and wrapped a clean white towel around his torso and walked out into his quarters. Hermione's back was facing him as she fidgeted with herself nervously.

"What were you going to say?" he asked. "What did you read?"

"Well, what I was going to say was…" she said turning around. "You're half naked."

"That's what you read?" Harry teased.

"No, I'm stating that you're half naked in a poorly insulated tent…in front of a girl." She said breathlessly. She hoped desperately her burning cheeks weren't as bright as she imagined them being.

"Oh come on you've seen me in swimming trunks." said Harry unabashedly.

"In the summer where it was okay." She admitted. "Please go put on something; you're going to catch your death!"

"Okay, okay!" Harry replied.

Hermione smiled as he disappeared to change. Her hormonal side was screaming in anger at what she had just done. She had sent a handsome half naked boy to put on clothes that covered his great physique. She knew it was horrible- given the circumstances- that she had been objectifying Harry's body. Still, she was an eighteen year old girl who had been cooped up in a tent with her fancy for months. Her rational side did not understand this sadly, and for once Hermione wished it wasn't that side that controlled her.

"Better?" Harry asked wearing a grey sweatshirt and jeans.

"Loads." Hermione responded.

"So again, what were you saying?" Harry requested, towel drying his raven hair.

"I'm done with Beedle the bard." Hermione said simply.

"And what did you find?" Harry inquired nervously.

"Nothing." Hermione announced.

"Well that's not surprising." Harry retorted sardonically.

"I did find something rather interesting though." Hermione confessed. "There's an image that keeps popping up."

"What I don't understand," she continued flustered. "Why it was drawn in. I've looked in all of my ancient runes books and nothing comes up."

"Let me see." Harry suggested.

Hermione flipped through the book eagerly and handed it to Harry when she found the page.

"I've seen this before!" he breathed.

"You have?" she asked shockingly.

"Yes, Luna's dad was wearing it at Fleur's wedding. Viktor was mad about it, kept saying it was Grindleward's symbol."

Hermione eyed him in confusion.

"Why would someone draw this in children's book?" she asked dejectedly.

"I don't know" Harry shrugged.

Near his ear, he heard a whizzing sound. The Snitch was flying by him again.

"And this damned thing keep flying at me." He added frustratingly.

"You sure there's not anything you've over looked on it?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Hermione, I've been looking at it for days." Harry defended. "There's nothing there. It's just as useless as the rest of Dumbledore's rubbish."

Hermione looked at the Snitch curiously. At Harry's last words, it had become more agitated.

"They have flesh memories you know, Snitches." She explained.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"Well they remember the first person who ever touched them…I don't understand why nothing has happened. There must be a reason Dumbledore left it to you."

"You give him almost as much credit as you give me." Harry smirked.

"I know it's hard to keep faith but…it's pretty much all we have." Hermione admitted.

"Hermione…I'm sorry I've been distant with you." He apologized genuinely. "It's just that…everything is finally catching up to me. It's too much."

"There's a saying that my mum always had." Hermione shared. "It's not uniquely hers but, '_it's always darkest before the dawn_' has gotten me through a lot of things."

"Did you know I once contemplated ending my life?" she asked.

"What?" Harry blurted in shock.

"It was before Hogwarts." She began. "I was teased to no end. They called me a freak, a loser, and many other horrible things. I was always asking questions in class, sucking up to the teachers for extra credit and there was this one particular girl that made my life hell."

"I was just starting to really show signs of being a witch. Of course I had no idea what I was doing or how I did it." She continued. "Needless to say, the other children started to notice strange things happen whenever I was around. Enter, Alana Reynolds. She was leader of the bible club and started spreading rumors about me after I scored better than her on a test. One day, her whole club ganged on me slammed against a wall to cut my hair. The next day I went back and my hair had grown back and they started calling me a witch. I had no idea that I would one day be proud to be a witch. I was a just a lonely ten year old girl who wanted to fit in."

"Then one day, after weeks of torment and ridicule, I decided to end it." She said tearfully. "My school uniform was going to do it. My school's tie. It was very symbolic and of course me being me, I chose it to be the most ironic thing. I had just tied my tie to the ceiling fan, when I see an owl pecking at my window. That was the day I got my Hogwarts letter."

"Hogwarts saved you." Harry responded.

"Yes, and I was so happy that I would finally belong somewhere that I realized what a dark hole I had fallen into." Hermione breathed. "It took a long time to tell my mum, but when I did she told me that phrase. I had my dark and Hogwarts was my dawn. You just need to find yours."

Harry reached for her hand and squeezed it gently. He had never admired Hermione more. Her courage was breathtaking, she had been rightfully sorted and the realization that he was about to desert her just moments ago made him feel low and guilty. He had to make her proud. She was his Dawn.

"I think I'm on my way." He whispered.


	21. Never Dream Alone

_**A/N:**__ So…..yes I've been away for 4 month and I am soo sorry. This chapter was a tricky one. As eventful as it was it's probably the chapter that has given me the most trouble in the course of this story. I tried my best to make you all feel the shift happening in their relationship while at the same time not losing the importance of what is going on and I hope that it translates through the words. I really hope this was worth the wait and let me just say, we will finally get the full blown romance in the next chapter, just in time for Ron to come back ;) so as always please review, whether it be praises or what I can do to improve. Don't be shy. I love hearing from you. On with the story!_

_**Dreams, dreams in a vivid slumber  
We're connected, when I hold my breath  
You're the only one who knows how to wake me  
And Underneath the stars  
Fall asleep with your hand on my heart  
You won't let it skip a beat**_

"_Never Dream Alone"- __Ashlee Simpson_

* * *

"I want to go to Godric's Hollow." said Harry bluntly the next morning.

Hermione put down her book to give him a concerned look.

"I know we've talked about it and I know you think it's a bad idea but I have a good feeling about this." said Harry firmly.

Hermione pursed her lips together, something she always did when she was going to argue.

"I think we should too." She replied softly.

"We'll just have to—wait…you agree with me?" Harry asked dumbfounded.

Hermione nodded with a faint smile on her lips.

"I know I've been against it for a while and I'm still not entirely happy to go but…we're not doing anything here and what if the sword of Gryffindor is there?" Hermione added. "If it's hidden anyplace, it would make sense for it to be his birthplace."

"Thank you it really means a lot." Harry said genuinely.

She smiled as she brushed a strand out of his eyes.

"Hermione..." he said uncertainly.

He had no idea what he was going to say. He just felt the intense need to fill the silence.

"I'll go and start packing." She muttered as she walked away.

In its entirety, it took only twenty five minutes to pack tent and all back into Hermione's magical bag. That was the beauty of magic. With one last heavy collective sigh; Harry and Hermione apparated from their safe spot and into the unknown.

* * *

The unpleasant squeezing feeling of apparation soon vanished and their feet found soft, but solid ground. The warm sound of Christmas carolers met their ears as they steadied themselves and took in their surroundings. A tightly knit group of muggles were singing in front of a couple outside of their home. They clutched their music notes tightly against the ferocious wind. Smiling genuinely despite the bitter cold. What a welcoming sight to see that there were still people out the unaffected by the war. Or at least they were doing a hell of job pretending that for a moment all was well.

"It's Christmas Eve." muttered Hermione softly. "I had no idea…"

Harry looked at her closely. He could see the sadness appear in her eyes once again. Her parents were undoubtedly on her mind. Harry instinctively stuck out his elbow for his support, which she took without any hesitation.

"I really don't feel comfortable with us looking like ourselves." Hermione whispered urgently, looking around in a paranoid fashion while still holding Harry's arm.

"We'll be fine." Harry reassured her. "Besides, this is where it all began. I need to be me."

They walked a little further down the cobblestoned road that had just recently been scraped of snow. At the end of the road Harry could make out the steeple of a homely little church.

"There's a church." Harry said roughly. "Do…do you think my parents would be there?"

"Yeah, I think they would." Hermione whispered softly.

Harry kept his lead and walked them both to the church. There was a kissing gate separating them and the cemetery. The headstones were aligned in neat little rows, covered completely in snow. Harry let go of Hermione's hand for the first time since arriving at Godric's Hollow. He entered first, walking slowly to prolong the anticipation rising up in his chest. Hermione watched him go with a heavy sigh.

Somewhere deep in the snow lay the Potters, lively youths who met their untimely death defending all that was good. A couple who had barely gotten a chance to enjoy their time as parents. All because of a stupid prophesy. Hermione watched as Harry walked further into the graveyard; the quickness in his steps displayed his eagerness to finally meet his parents. The closest he would ever get to doing so. As someone who was facing her own heartache with the memories of her parents, it was hard to figure out if it was possible for it to be more painful to have had parents and lost them or never have had them at all.

Giving him his much needed space, Hermione took it upon herself to research. Surely Godric Gryffindor's hometown would be bound to have_ some_ useful information. She walked parallel to Harry, when a particular head stone caught her attention. It was bigger than any of the surrounding headstones, and much older. From the little parts that were not covered by stone, she could tell that the stone was most likely the oldest in the yard. She crept closer and wiped away the snow that covered it. She was expecting to find Godric Gryffindor's name; but instead she found one that looked faintly familiar: Ignotus Peverell.

"Hey Harry I think I found—"but what she was going to say died in her throat as she looked up to find Harry. "Something…"

Harry was standing deathly still, looking down at what could only be James and Lily's final resting place. She felt a pull at her heart as she felt tears form in her eyes. It was a struggle within herself whether to leave him to grieve by himself or give support. Ultimately, she decided it was only natural that she did what she did best; be there.

Hermione joined Harry who was sniffling slightly. She knew that it was not because of the weather but because he was crying. Her hand found his instinctively, giving it a strong grip of reassurance.

"Is that?" she asked unnecessarily.

Harry nodded. He couldn't make his lips create a verbal reply.

Hermione looked down the names etched on the stone. Their names a few inches apart from each other's. It wasn't until she visibly saw the short gap in between their births and deaths that she realized just how young they had died. Only twenty one. They had just begun to live. She knelt down with her wand in her hand, with which she conjured up a beautiful wreath of red roses.

"Thank you." Harry breathed genuinely. ""Merry Christmas Hermione."

"Merry Christmas Harry." She whispered as she joined him once again.

She looked at him and felt so much pain at seeing such raw emotion on his face. She had seen Harry cry only one time before but it was much different to what she was experiencing now. This was the first time she was witnessing his grief for the parents he never got to know. A feeling she was starting to understand all too well. In loud silence, she stood next to him, giving her unwavering support. They stood there for a few more minutes, the bitter cold lost upon them as they both focused on the graves before them. After a while, Hermione was starting to feel uncomfortable, a strange feeling of being watched. Discretely, she took her head off of Harry's shoulder and looked in the direction she was sensing the presence from.

"Harry, I think there's someone watching us." She whispered nervously.

Harry nodded in acknowledgement. After a few minutes, he looked over in the direction Hermione had told him. Sure enough, in the distance he could see an elderly woman looking intently straight at them. It was then that Harry realized they had blown their cover. Surely the graves of wizards would be enchanted in the same sort of way Hogwarts was to muggles.

"I think we should go now." He said urgently.

He grabbed Hermione once again from the crook in her arm and slowly started to make their way back to the kissing gate. It was all it took for him to not pull Hermione into a run. They had to act as conspicuous as possible while still getting away. There was no way to know whether or not the elderly woman had indeed recognized them as wizards, but today was not the day to find out.

Once they were out into the cobbles stones of the narrow streets, Harry slowed down the pace. The Christmas carolers were no longer around. The streets were eerily deserted in quiet, no other sound but that of the howling wind filled their senses. In the distance Harry could see an obelisk figure standing proudly. As they walked closer, Harry realized that the figure was changing shape. It was only until he was standing right before it that he realized it was a memorial to a young family. _HIS_ family.

"This is beautiful." He heard Hermione whisper to his right.

The snow fell on top of James, Lily and infant Harry's head, making the statues look as if they were wearing fluffy white berets. What perfect moment in life had they recreated into stone? James and Lily's anniversary? Or maybe just a simple happy moment with no important significance? Just simple family bonding moment…one he would never remember. The smiling toddler didn't feel at all like it could've been him. He couldn't remember when in his short life he felt as truly happy as he appeared in that memorial. He felt his tears wanting to overcome him once again but fought his best against it. It was only when he started to feel an uneasy presence that he finally looked away and was shocked to find that the elderly woman that had been watching them back at the church was now right before him.

He felt Hermione's sharp intake of surprise as turned fully around to face her. The elderly woman looked haggard and downright frightening he had to admit. Her face was devoid of emotion, looking at him intently but unfocused at the same time.

"Mrs. Bagshot, what an honor." said Hermione's breathless voice.

Harry looked at her in confusion.

"Harry, this is Bathilda Bagshot. She's written many of our books for school." She explained. "She's a legendary historian."

She nodded in acknowledgement but soon turned away and walked in a different direction to the one they had just walked from. Harry looked at Hermione who looked back to him with a mixture of fear and confusion. He had a feeling that Bathilda wanted them to follow her. He grabbed Hermione's hand and followed Bathilda as she made her slow and wobbly paces.

They walked by several houses, most of which had there lights turned off as its inhabitants had gone off to bed. As Bathilda's pace slowed down even more, a house caught his eyes. It was significantly destroyed, the roof had caved in and scorch marks of where spells met concrete told the tale of that faithful night sixteen years ago…it was his childhood home. There was no denying that it was.

"Hermione…" Harry nudged tilting his head to it.

"Is that?"

Harry nodded in response.

"People left messages on there…why didn't they just rebuild it?" he asked curiously.

"Maybe it can't be." Hermione explained softly. "Sometimes dark magic cannot be mended or erased…"

"This is where it all started." He said gravely. "This is where he murdered them."

He felt Hermione's supportive hand slither in to his shaking one. He looked down and smiled at her. As unsettling it was to see the place where his tumultuous journey began; it was nothing compared to seeing his parents grave. All his life he had had nothing concrete of them, actual proof of their existence. Even though he felt silly in feeling that way, there was a sense of closure to finally see his parents in a somewhat physical way.

"We should get going." Hermione prodded gently. "It's starting to get late."

Harry once again held Hermione's arm linked with his as he followed Bathilda who had only gone a few steps ahead in her slow pace. They followed her to a house that appeared to be abandoned. It seemed that in her advanced elderly age, she had stopped maintaining it. As they stood on the door step waiting for her to turn the handle, a strong mixture of decay and old hit them in waves. Once she managed to get the door open, she stepped back to let them through and slammed the door forcibly behind them which made them both flinch.

Harry boldly stepped deeper into the house surveying the neglect. As he did so, he felt the locket sink into him. It was an odd and new sensation. Perhaps Hermione was right, maybe Bathilda did have the sword. It would explain the locket's exuberant behavior. He tried his best to camouflage his discomfort to Hermione. The last thing he needed was to worry her even more.

"I'll help you." said Harry as he saw the elderly witch struggle with a candle.

Harry stuck the match and lit the candle, even with the feeble light radiating from the candle, he could see how disorganized her house was. She should not have been left alone, not when she clearly could no longer look after herself.

"Do you have any family we can contact Mrs. Bagshot?" Harry asked.

She shook her head vigorously.

Harry walked over to the dusty mantelpiece where some ornate frames held moving pictures. One in particular caught Harry's eyes.

"Mrs. Bagshot who is that man?" he asked her.

"Who Harry?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I've seen him." Harry answered simply. "In a—

"Vision?" Hermione interrupted alarmingly. "Harry you told me you would try to—"

"Shhhh!" Bathilda hissed at them.

Harry and Hermione gave her an apologetic look which she ignored. She merely pointed her finger and her cataractic eyes to the ceiling.

"I think she wants us to follow her up stairs." Hermione whispered to Harry.

As they both went behind her to follow, she turned around abruptly and pushed Hermione back.

"Hey!" Hermione complained.

"I think she wants me to follow her by myself." Harry explained as he tried to read Bathilda's emotionless face.

"I really don't think that's a good idea." Hermione breathed nervously.

"It'll be okay I promise." Harry reassured. "I'll be quick."

Harry could tell Hermione was still not convinced but thankfully, she didn't seem like she was going to argue. As he followed Bathilda up the rickety stairs, he looked back and saw Hermione retrieving her wand as she hugged herself in fright. He himself was starting to feel odd. Apart from the growing uncomforting feeling the locket was making on his chest, he was starting to regret coming at all. Whatever it was Bathilda was going to show him, it would have to be quick because he no longer felt safe there.

Once they reached the landing, he followed her into what was undoubtedly her bedroom. The smell there was even fouler than it had been on the first floor. The room was so dark that Harry couldn't see her despite knowing she was only a few feet away.

"Lumos," Harry urged his wand. The light was not bright but he could finally distinguish what was what.

"Potter?" she asked, speaking for the first time.

"That's right and you have something for me…don't you?" Harry asked her. "Dumbledore left you something to give to me?"

"Mrs. Bagshot?" Harry asked uncertainly.

Bathilda's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she shook violently. Alarmed Harry approached her only to be startled by both the hissing noises and the sudden agonizing pain coming from his scar.

"Ahhhh!" Harry yelled in pain.

It was then he heard it. Voldemort's voice:

**'_Hold Him!'_**

With great force Harry willed himself to look back at Bathilda and was sickened to see a giant snake slithering through her mouth and out of her body. Instinctively he raised his wand but felt the forceful bite of the snake on his arm.

He yelled again in pain and he could faintly here Hermione's voice screaming for him downstairs.

"Harry?!"

He set off a badly aimed curse at the snake which only angered it more. She coiled her tail around his arm and slowly down around his torso. His wand fell with a clatter and rolled away in the dark.

_'Hold you….yesss.'_

In that moment it was hard to decipher which pain was more unbearable. The snake was tightening around him, squeezing the life out of his lungs; the Horcrux had latched on savagely on to his chest, burning him. And now his scar was aching so much he felt his head would just crack apart. This was the end. If it wasn't, he would surely try his hardest for it to be. The pain needed to end.

In his delirium, he had not noticed or heard Hermione run up the stairs and ender the room. His ears had not heard her scream of fright as she witnessed a motionless Harry being smothered by a powerful snake.

"Harry what are you doing?!' Hermione yelled. "Fight back!"

"Get out!" he yelled with difficulty. Every breath was a struggle. "He's coming."

"I already told you that I am NOT leaving you!" she screamed angrily.

'_Stupefy_' she said shrilly.

He felt the snake's grip loosen and eventually give way. His vision was clouded; he didn't know whether it was his lack of air or the fact that his glasses were askew that was causing his impaired sight. All he could do was hear the sound of the snake slamming against something and Hermione's shrill screams. It was that more than anything that shook him out of his determination to die. She needed him. She still had much more to live for.

"Hermione! Where are you?" Harry bellowed, squinting his eyes in an attempt to clear his vision.

He could hear wincing and the thud of the snake as it slammed into the wall.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled again.

"I'm over here!" yelled. Her voice shaky.

'_Reducto_' she screamed as the snake slithered menacingly to her direction again.

The force of the spell created a hole in the floor in time for the snake to fall through.

"We need to leave now!" he yelled in her direction.

Blindly, he crawled towards her dark form on the bed. Together they peered over the edge.

"Are you Okay?" Hermione asked urgently.

"I'm fine; just help me find my wand." Harry panted.

With the light of her wand, Hermione quickly found Harry's wand. Teetering near the hole, Hermione quickly retrieved the wand. They didn't even have time to draw breath when the snake reared its head up and through the hole.

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand before screeching out: '_Confringo_.'

The spell flew out of Hermione's wand and met the mirrored armoire in the corner making it rebound all around. Harry's scar was now hurting more than it had before and he could barely keep himself conscious anymore. It was the feeling of Hermione's vice-like grip on his hand that kept his mind in the present. He was seeing everything out of body which could only mean Voldemort was there with them. He saw himself gliding at the same time he watched Hermione and himself sprint across, jumping over broken furniture and through broken glass, up to the window where Harry felt the relieving sensation of apparition and heard the mixture of Voldemort's and Hermione's scream before he descended into nothingness.

Hermione felt the numbing sensation of snow as she pushed herself of off the ground. Wincing, she crawled over to Harry's limp form next to her. She felt her heart sore as she checked his vitals. He was alive but very sick. Without any hesitation, she wrenched open his shirt to check for any snake bites. Sure enough, it was on his right forearm that she found the evidence of the battle they had just gone through. She rummaged through her bag where she found the essence of Dittany which she poured all over his wound. While she inspected him some more, she noticed a scorching mark around the locket on his chest. When she went to remove it, she was shocked to find it strongly latched to his skin.

'_Eximo_' she whispered at the locket.

With a puckered 'pop' it detached and hung heavily in its chain which Hermione removed and placed back in her bag. She watched in relief as the essence of Dittany began its work on Harry's wounds and slowly started to heal. Now that Harry was out of any immediate danger, she too out the tent and erected it. Once it was all done, she faced the new challenge of moving Harry into warmth. At first she tried moving physically moving him herself but soon found that an amazing feat. She had no choice but to use '_Levicorpus_' despite of her feelings towards its origins.

She placed Harry gently into his bunk and tucked him in. covering his forehead with a cold towel, she kept checking his temperature and caressing his face. He was deeply asleep but Hermione could tell it was far from a dreamless sleep. He was muttering and fidgeting slightly. It was then that her fear now melted into concern. What horrors was he experience in his dreams? Or was it his connection with Voldemort that was causing him to toss and turn? She had been livid when he had confessed that he had been having them for some time. She had pleaded numerous times for Harry to close that connection.

"Oh Harry!" she cried as she brushed her fingers on the side of his face. "You're going to be the death of me."

She kept watching him intently as he continued to moan. Thinking it would be a good idea for her nerves, she went to the kitchen for the last but of tea bags she had managed to find at the bottom of her bag. There was enough for her and Harry. Even over the sound of the whistling kettle, she could here Harry's groans and mutters. It went on for hours until the point she seriously considered waking him. It was only because she knew how exhausted he was that she had kept herself from waking him. The essence of Dittany had by now had its full affect and Harry would be back to normal.

She wrapped a nearby blanket around her body and walked toward his bunk again. He was tossing furiously now. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead, sheening over his scar.

"No…" he muttered as he clenched his fists on the blankets.

"It's okay….you're fine." Hermione soothed as she sat next to him, grabbing his hand.

"No…he's got it. He's got it!"

"Harry wake up!" Hermione urged him. "You're okay."

Harry gasped as he wrenched open his eyes. He was no longer back at Bathilda's, but rather in the comfort of the tent. Hermione was sitting next to him, towel in hand and a concerned expression etched on her face. There were small wounds on her face where flying glass had met with flesh. She looked drained.

"Hermione…we escaped." He said unnecessarily.

"Yes!" she smiled at him broadly. "How are you feeling? You've been very sick for the last few hours."

"Hours?" he repeated.

"Yes, it's nearly morning." Hermione explained.

"Oh I am so happy you're okay!" She cried. "I was so worried."

"Why were you lying there?" she added once she regained her bravado. "You were just waiting for death!"

Harry looked away. He couldn't disguise the guilt he felt that she had seen him at such a low point.

"I know, I'm a coward. I'm sorry." He grunted. "I was just…I was done. We never should've gone there Hermione. You were right, I'm so sorry. I put your life in danger again."

"No, it's not your fault." Hermione countered. "I honestly thought that Dumbledore would have left the sword in Godric's Hollow."

"What happened up there Harry?" she inquired curiously. "The snake killed her didn't it?"

"No." Harry addressed. "She was the snake."

"What do you mean?"

"Well without many details let's just leave it that the snake was impersonating Bathilda Bagshot." Harry explained. "The real Bagshot must've died a few days ago. Whatever we smelled had to have been her decomposing body."

Harry watched as Hermione flinched at his detached explanation.

"I should've realized that only I could understand her." He said reproachfully. "It was Parseltongue."

"I could hear him." He added. "He was telling the snake to keep me there until he arrived."

"I saw him." She announced. "Fleetingly, but…it was definitely him."

Harry wrenched away at his covers and placed his fee on the cold floor.

"What are you doing?" Hermione demanded.

"Get some rest, I'll go keep watch." Harry said.

"Harry no you're still weak!" she begged.

Ignoring her pleas, Harry stood up which he soon learned was a big mistake. His legs gave way and he fell back unceremoniously to the bed.

"See?" Hermione said proudly.

"Now you stay there, you still need some rest." She cautioned. "I'll go and keep a look out."

"No!" Harry said firmly.

Hermione looked back at him defiantly; ready to argue until she saw the look in his eyes. It was a vulnerable unlike anyone she had ever seen in Harry's face. She didn't know whether to be alarmed or melt from the intensity of his eyes.

"Stay with me." He whispered. "I don't want to be alone."

"You're never alone." Hermione breathed.

Harry shifted to the side of the bed nearest the tent canvas. Without any verbal communication needed, Hermione knew what Harry was suggesting. Almost instinctively, she took her place next to him. She curled up next to him, resting an arm on his chest. Harry turned over and rested his forehead in the crook of her neck. Together, they drifted away to sleep, dreaming together.


	22. Distance

_**A/n: **Sooo I am a horrible person for making you wait since September. I know that. This chapter has been in progress ever since then and let me tell you how important it is to find a writers block cure because this is ridiculous. Still I am here, I am not dead and I bring you a lengthy update worthy of such a long wait. I hope that you can forgive me and just enjoy the story. Also just in case you want to be in the know of updates and other projects, I suggest you follow me on tumblr which is listed on my account as I am quite active on there. Now without further ado, here is chapter 22 and I have a feeling it will be worth the horrific wait._

_**And I keep waiting  
For you to take me  
And you keep waiting  
To save what we had**_

**So I'll make sure to keep my distance,**  
**Say I love you when you're not listening,**  
**How long, can we keep this up, up, up?**

"_**Distance"-**__ Christina Perri_

* * *

The next morning, it was the feeling and sound of breathing that woke Harry up. Squinting, he could see Hermione, still blissfully asleep. She had one hand lying limply on his bare chest. He felt a flush around his cheeks as he realized what an intimate situation they were in. He had never shared a bed with anyone, much less a girl. Sure they had only just slept next to each other, it was all very innocent. Still, he knew that it was something that could only happen once and should never ever be mentioned to Ron.

Despite all the uneasiness he felt by the position he was in, he couldn't help but admire her face in a way he had never taken the time to before. There was the faintest smile on her chapped lips that had just the tiniest hint of blue. His eyes followed the length of her right arm until it finished at his bare chest, lying there casually yet protectively. He felt a huge grin form on his face, one he couldn't control for the life of him.

If life was a fairytale, they could've laid there perfectly, isolated from the world and happy. Unfortunately for Harry, life was far from a fairy tale and the sooner he grasped the concept, the better off he would be. Life wasn't fair. He had just narrowly escaped death a few hours ago and there was still plenty of struggling to deal with. There were back to square one. They still had yet to find the sword to destroy the wretched locket. They had risked their lives for nothing. Hermione had been right in avoiding the place. Right like she always was. Harry didn't know where he would be now if it weren't for her.

Harry got up from the cot with great difficulty. He was trying his best not wake Hermione up, for he knew how long she had been up taking care of him. The dark circles under her eyes and her pale complexion were telltale signs at how exhausted and sleep deprived she had been. As he emerged from the bed, he saw her curl up and stretch her arm into the now empty space beside her. He hoped desperately she wouldn't wake up in alarm. He waited a few more minutes until he was sure she was still sleeping soundly before he walked away into the tent's kitchen. There was not much he could do but prepare some hot water and honey. Instinctively, he patted down to his pocket to where his wand usually was; but his stomach dropped as his hand was greeted with nothing but lint.

Harry swiveled around in his spot and looked around anxiously. He tried to take a minute to retrace the previous night's events in his mind but it was all foggy.

"Harry?" he heard Hermione's scratchy voice ask.

"Oh…good morning Hermione," Harry said nervously. "Go on back to sleep, I'm just looking for my wand to make some nice water and honey for us."

"Your wand?!" Hermione exclaimed.

Hermione's reaction was a surprising one to Harry.

"Yeah…would you happen to know where it is?" he asked.

He saw Hermione bite her lip nervously as she looked down to her beaded bag which was lying right underneath his bed.

"Hermione?" He interrupted her thoughts. "My wand please?"

Harry watched in alarm as her eyes were clouded in tears. This was not a good sign.

"I—I'm so sorry." She whispered tearfully. "I don't know what happened. I think the spell I cast at the snake rebounded and… I feel so stupid."

She reached into her bag with trembling hands and retrieved the broken fragments of what used to be Harry's wand.

Harry felt a tug in his heart. Not only was it the terrifying fear of vulnerability of being a without a weapon, but now he had to come to terms with the fact that his wand would never again save his life. He had survived in his fourth year simply because of the special connection between his and Voldemort's wands. That connection was now broken. Voldemort was succeeding.

Harry looked down at the pitiful shards of wood. It was done. This was all the sign he needed. The fates had spoken.

He squeezed the broken wand tightly before he threw it to the opposite side of the tent.

"I know you're angry and you have every right to." Hermione said trembling. "I can't tell you how horrible I feel."

"It's done." Harry said simply, taking in deep breaths. "I'll just use yours for the time being."

Hermione pulled her wand from her pocket and walked towards Harry to hand it over. He avoided her gaze and took the wand from her in utter silence.

"You stay…" he ordered, as he saw her make her way outside.

"But-"

"You need the rest more than I do." He reasoned. "Just stay in the warm."

Without even a chance to hesitate, Hermione watched Harry disappear through the flap and into the cold wilderness outside. She had no idea where they were. It was the first time she had apparated with no specific destination and she hoped her charms would last long enough for her to gather her thoughts on the next location. She sat back down dejectedly, accidentally knocking over her beaded bag that lay on the floor.

"Yeah like I'll really be able to sleep now." She whispered to herself mockingly.

She crouched down to her bag, earnest to read some light material to clear her head. As she plunged her arm deep into the bag, her hand came in contact with the stiff bind of a book. Feeling foreign to her, she retrieved it to inspect it. It wasn't until she saw the cover that she remembered. She had gotten the book from one of Bathilda's tables mere seconds before she had heard the thud and struggle of Harry and the snake back at Godric's Hollow.

'_**The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore'**_ read the title.

She had gotten the book despite its unreliable author simply because she was desperate for any clue she might have missed. Surely Bathilda of all people, even if she had died, must've had more information on Dumbledore than either she or Harry had. She opened the book and settled back into the bed beneath the covers and into the warm.

* * *

Outside the tent, Harry clutched Hermione's wand with a viselike grip. It was the only connection he had with the wizarding world anymore. No longer could he count on the protection of owning a brother wand. He was so vulnerable and defenseless. That wand, apart from luck and the help of his friends, has saved his life many times. Now he was out in battlefield like a soldier without artillery, a wide-eyed deer in an open plain. It was too late to regret visiting Godric's Hollow, but Harry could not help to do so. It had been such a stupid move and probably something Hermione had foreseen. All because of his stupid blind faith in Dumbledore. Somehow, despite everything screaming the contrary, he still strongly believed that somewhere, Dumbledore would have left him some clue with how to carry on. He was horribly wrong, and it was that more than anything that hurt Harry the most. The wisest man in the wizarding world had left three underprepared teenagers to meet their doom.

He was angry at the whole situation. Angry that the one person he had once thought he could depend on had failed him so miserably. Nothing. Dumbledore had left them all with nothing. Everything they had inherited; the snitch, the battered old children's book, the deluminator…all a cruel joke. They had given him too much credit.

Harry shivered violently against the cold. Hermione had picked a naked, frozen wilderness. Though he understood why she had done it, he couldn't help but feel uneasy with the location. The openness of it would give them a heads up on any unwanted visitors that could threaten their safety. However, in the not so distant background, he could see the fog and smoke from a nearby factory. There were bound to be near some rural residence, which meant it was more than likely that Snatchers would soon be appearing. Considering they still had a few more hours of daylight, Harry made his decision to move yet again.

He got up from the small cushion he had taken with him and went back into the semi-warmness of the tent. As he walked to the cot, he could see Hermione's from hidden by layers of blankets. There was a light sound of snoring which told him she was deep asleep. As he crept closer, he could see a book lying face down in her hand. He gently slid the book from her hand for a closer look; '_**The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore' **_by Rita Skeeter.

Harry knew that if they were to move, now would be the appropriate time. On the other hand, the book could finally provide him with Dumbledore's real story. Long ago, back at Bill and Fleur's wedding he had come to the realization that he hardly Dumbledore at all. After hearing old friends of his bicker amongst themselves over who knew him better, Harry was uncomfortably aware of how everything he ever admired about Dumbledore was based on embellished tales and legends. What did he know about his personal life? How could he have trusted in him so recklessly when he knew literally nothing about him? He knew more about Voldemort's past than he did his mentor's. It was an unsettling feeling. Still, having personal experience with Rita Skeeter, her story couldn't hold that much truth…or would it?

Deciding against his immediate concern of moving, Harry opened the book and began to read. Chapter after chapter Harry was torn between feeling sympathetic and shocked at the painful past Dumbledore had hid from him. Were they all really lies if he had not once bothered to ask Dumbledore during the many private session he had with him? Apart from being angry at Dumbledore for not seeing him as a person he could confide to, he was also angry at the lack of interest he had ever had for his mentor's life. How selfish could he have been?

"Harry?" said Hermione's voice.

She had woken up from her nap and closed the book on Harry's lap.

"You don't believe this do you?" she asked. "You know that vile woman's credibility is questionable."

"This is what I do best isn't?" Harry asked, getting up from his chair. "Obsess over my problems, not listen to anyone…this is why he didn't trust me. Why else wouldn't he have told me about all of this?"

He pointed angrily at the book.

"Of course he trusted you!" Hermione soothed. "You have too much on your plate; he didn't want to burden you!"

"He wanted to rule against muggles Hermione!" Harry argued. "He was friends with Grindelward a wizard who was once as powerful as You-Know-Who, someone he DEFEATED and he didn't once think that was something he could've brought up?"

"Exactly, what makes you think that what that horrible excuse of a writer said is true?" Hermione answered. "And even if it is, it doesn't change who he became. Yes he did some things I never would've thought he would do but…we all do stupid things when we're young. He saw that his beliefs were wrong and he changed for the greater good. Those words don't necessarily have to keep its original negative connotation."

"No, youth isn't a good enough excuse. We're the same age he was back when he was being all superior about his wizardry." He spat. "He was doing the same twisted things we are risking our lives for! No one felt obligated to inform me of this?"

"I know this hurts…" she continued in his silence. "It hurts because you had to find this out from another source. But don't let this change your memory of him."

"It's too late." Harry said wearily. "All I can see is the bitter outcome of trusting someone so blindly. He asked too much of me. What mentor asks for you to set your life on the line constantly and can't be bothered to tell you anything about himself? All the while I have to do his will like some robot, no questions asked. He's Dumbledore, you don't question, you just sit and admire. He's led us to our deaths for the last time. I'm doing stuff my way now."

"W-what do you mean by that?" Hermione asked fearfully.

"We're moving." Harry replied. "I'm done waiting for help that will never be here."

"Night is about to fall…" she said concernedly.

"I think there's a town a few miles ahead; we could make it there in time by foot. The smoke from the factory didn't seem too far." Harry explained. "Do you still have some muggle money?"

"Yes, why?" Hermione asked.

"We could stay in a bed and breakfast once we're there, take a break from the cold tent." He said.

"Harry I don't think—

"We'll polyjuice as some random muggles this time." Harry interrupted. "It's just for one night, I don't trust muggle villages either, not after all the Snatchers raids."

"Well…when you put it that way I guess we can." Hermione smiled. "It'll be nice to sleep in an actual bed for once."

Harry helped Hermione pack all their belongings into her miraculous bag. It took them a tad bit longer now that they only had one wand between them. Once they were done, he let Hermione take down the charms as she was the one who could do them faster. Once all trace of their presence was gone, they hid behind the invisibility cloak and made their way to the town by foot. The village was not that far, but it was far from a mile walk. Walking underneath the invisibility cloak slowed them down even further as they had to make sure their feet remained invisible. After what seemed like an hour, Hermione gasped so loud that it took Harry by surprise.

He watched in alarm as Hermione walked out from underneath the cloak and towards the side.

"Harry look!" she pointed. "A train track!"

"Okay…"said Harry, slowly following her. "So what?"

"Do you think it could be the same tracks the Hogwarts express uses?" she asked him in excitement.

"I don't know." Harry answered uncertainly.

"I was really looking forward to our final year." She continued with melancholy. "I hoped I would've been chosen as Head Girl, and got the best marks in our N.E.W.T's….graduation."

"I'm sorry you had to miss that." Harry said genuinely.

Harry watched as she walked towards and on to the rails of the train track. The tracks seemed long since abandoned and Harry was pretty sure now that they were definitely not the same ones as the ones the Hogwarts Expressed traveled on.

"Yeah…it would've been amazing." She nodded as she balanced on the rail. "Still, I wouldn't have had the chance to see the countryside, or had the longest camping trip with my friends."

"Hogwarts will still be there when this is over." She said smiling at him. "And we'll get to do all that we've missed."

"Right?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course Hermione." Harry replied joining her on the other railing. "Of course."

They walked along, balancing on the railings for a little while longer. It was a welcome change for once to act like the teenagers they were. Harry hadn't felt his carefree since the night that felt like ages ago, the night he danced with Hermione. It started clumsily at first and it ended up being the first slow dance of his life. He felt happy then, much like he did at this very moment. Still, in the back of his mind was the little voice in his head that kept reminding him that loving Hermione could only end in tragedy. For the both of them.

"We should get a move on." said Harry gently. "Night is about to fall and it isn't safe to be out in the open like this."

"You're right." Hermione agreed. "Let's go."

An Hour later, they now had a better view of the lights from small cottage houses. They huddled closer together underneath the invisibility cloak as they made their way onto the snow covered pavement. It was a small town, much smaller than Godric's Hollow had been. It was clear that the houses belonged to the factory workers and their families and Harry was starting to lose hope that they would find a place to stay. As they walked further past the factory, they found a tiny bed and breakfast on a corner with a vacant sign illuminated.

Just then, almost as if planned; a middle aged couple came out from the bed and breakfast holding hands and laughing.

"Oh Jeffrey, this has been by far the best birthday I've ever had!" said the red-headed woman.

"Night's not over yet." said her date. "I plan on winning you the biggest plush toy at the carnival."

Hermione looked back to Harry with guilt. She didn't feel good ruining the couple's night but it was most likely either only chance they would get to get to go into the bed and breakfast.

"Do you have the Polyjuice ready?" Harry whispered to Hermione.

"Mmhmm" she replied.

They walked as fast as they could underneath the cloak and followed the couple to the alley behind the factory. Making sure there was no one around, Hermione cast a nonverbal spell to knock them out. Once they were out cold, Harry dragged them both into a storage shed nearby before plucking out a couple of their hairs. Hermione already had the flasks of polyjuice potion ready for them outside when he reemerged.

"How long will it last?" Harry asked grabbing flask.

"About an hour at most." Hermione informed him. "We're running really low on polyjuice potion."

"That's all right." Harry said dismissively. "We only need it to get in anyway….cheers."

They tapped the flasks together and gulped down its thick substance. Soon enough they were kneeling on the floor as their skinned writhed and wiggled into their new personas. After a few uncomfortable minutes, they found themselves in their same clothes but in entirely new bodies.

"Did you get their names?" said the woman in Hermione's voice.

"Yes." Harry replied picking up the licenses he had pocketed after placing the muggles in the shed. "I'm Jeffrey Caudwell and you're Diane. My uh….wife."

"Hmm" Hermione muttered.

"Is it horrible that I'm not in the least bit unnerved by what we just did?" she asked.

"Things have certainly changed." Harry shrugged.

"They'll be safe here right?" she asked getting concerned.

"Yeah, they'll probably think they passed out from drinking." He reassured. "By that time we'll be gone."

"Right." Hermione said grimacing at how nonchalant he was being. Things certainly had changed.

"Well let's go I'm completely knackered." Harry exclaimed. "This town was a lot farther than I had thought."

"Yeah…let's just turn in." Hermione nodded.

After Harry put away his invisibility cloak, they walked back to the small bed and breakfast. There was a kind old man tending the little counter in the inside that greeted them with a warm friendly smile.

"Oh back so soon?" he asked.

"Well we uh…" Harry started.

"We decided to stay in instead." Hermione added. "It's too cold out anyway."

"Very true." The old man nodded. "It's much too cold out there. You two are lucky you came when you did. You got the last vacant room. Our little town is quite popular when the carnival comes. I'd hate to be out there in this cold."

"Yeah... we're lucky I guess." said Hermione laughing.

"Would you two want a cup of tea?" the old man asked. "I was just about to put the kettle on and go to sleep for the night."

"Oh that's all right; we'll just grab something from the vending machine." Harry dismissed.

"Oh don't do that, remember all guests are free to use the kitchen whenever they wish!" the old man insisted. "Just slide the card into the reader and you can enter."

"Oh that's another thing!" said Hermione hitting her forehead with her palm exaggeratedly. "We forgot our card…is there any way we can have another copy? With a fee of course."

"Oh it's no problem." said the old man walking back to the counter to his computer. "Caudwell right?"

"Yes." Hermione replied.

"Right…"said the man as he typed away on the keyboard. "Here you go."

"Oh thank you so much!" Hermione cried.

"Oh it's my pleasure." said the man kindly. "Have a good night!"

Harry waited for the man to disappear into a small room beside the counter before he spoke again.

"Nice one." He whispered to Hermione.

"I'm not called '_the brightest witch_' for nothing." She winked mischievously. "Now let's get on, or this will have been for nothing."

They walked up the old flight of stairs to the second floor to where their room was. It was a narrow hallway, filled with pictures of the old man and his family. The whole place had a warm friendly aura, similar to what they felt whenever they were in the Burrow's protective walls. They stopped at their room, number 3. As they slid the card into the reader, it clicked and the door sprung open.

"One bed." Harry sighed as the room came into view with the flick of a switch.

"Well we are married." said Hermione lamely. "I mean…_they're_ married. Obviously. "

"No problem, I'll just sleep on the floor." Harry decided.

"Oh come on don't be thick" retorted Hermione rolling her eyes. "The bed is perfectly capable of carrying the both of us."

"I don't think it's a good idea." Harry said shakily.

"We already did it back it in the tent." Hermione reminded him.

"Yeah and I'm sorry about that." He said sheepishly. "It was completely inappropriate of me to do that."

"Why?" Hermione asked. "We didn't do anything. We just shared a bed…why are you blowing this out of proportion?"

"I don't think Ron would be pleased." Harry admitted.

"Oh." Hermione said slowly. "And what if he wasn't? He's not my boyfriend and at this point I would've thought we were close enough friends where this silly thing wouldn't be an issue. Still, if it's going to be a problem then suit yourself. I'm going to take a bath."

Harry watched her go with a heavy heart. He didn't feel like he was blowing this out of proportion at all. It was one thing to have been under a fever haze, begging Hermione not to leave his side. It was a different story when he was fully aware that he was a lonely teenage boy and she was a teenage girl for whom he had too much unresolved feelings for. It was a recipe for disaster and one he had to stay far from concocting.

He took the advantage of the fact that Hermione was in the bathroom to change into his own pajamas. He pulled out a white shirt and black sleeping trousers that two inches too short. Once he was comfortable, he laid back down onto the bed. The wind was beating on the window in a repetitive rhythm and Harry was grateful that at least for one night he and Hermione would have some warmth. It was until he was nestled into the warm duvet that the full weight of his fatigue dawned on him.

A few minutes later Hermione walked out, feeling like a brand new person. She was wearing her warm striped jumper and an old pair of fleece trousers she had since 5th year, her hair wrapped up tightly in a white towel. As she walked out she was stunned to see that Harry was fast asleep on the very bed he had refused to lay upon. He had regained his real appearance, just as she had.

"Harry..." she whispered, gently shaking him.

"Mmm….what?" he said groggily.

"Well I'm about to go to sleep and I figured I would be kind enough to let you know that you're not in fact sleeping on the floor." She mused. "Which you made quite clear to me was what you had your heart set on."

"Right." Harry said pushing himself off the bed.

"Harry…it's just for one night." Hermione pleaded. "I don't feel right letting you sleep on the floor."

Harry sighed.

"Fine, you win." He said throwing his arms in the air in defeat.

Harry rolled over closer to the edge of the bed in an attempt to have the biggest space possible between himself and Hermione. An act; of course, that did not go unnoticed by Hermione.

"Well…goodnight." She said breathlessly choosing to ignore Harry's silly behavior.

"Goodnight." Harry replied.

Hermione pulled one the duvet hard, knowing full well she would leave Harry only half covered.

"Hey!" he exclaimed before he pulled back the covers over the rest of the body.

Hermione laughed before she did it again. It went on for a few more turns, causing a ridiculous amount of laughter out of both of them.

"All right!" she said finally. "Enough playing around…goodnight. For real this time."

"Okay." Harry chuckled. "Goodnight."

Minutes passed and Hermione found herself struggling to fall asleep. The body next to hers was stealing all her attention and making her heart race at an alarming race. She turned over, facing Harry's back, her mind wrestling with the idea of finally asking a burning question that had been bothering her for months. It was a few more minutes until she could finally muster her bravado to do it.

"Harry…." She started.

"Hmmm?" He groaned with his eyes shut tightly.

"Are we ever going to talk about this?" she asked.

His eyes opened immediately.

"Talk about what?" he asked curiously.

"Us…what are we anymore?" she continued.

"I don't get what you're asking." Harry said in fluster.

"We kissed. Surely you haven't forgotten that! " She reminded him, resting her chin on her propped hand. "Have you?"

"No…" he said simply.

"Well…" she prodded. "What does it mean?"

"It was a kiss Hermione, I felt like giving you one and I did. End of story." He said dismissively turning over.

"Really?" Hermione answered. "Well last time I checked you don't snog someone just for the hell of it Harry. At least I don't."

Harry remained unresponsive as Hermione stared at his back intently.

"We've been doing this dance for months and I know you are aware of it too." She continued.

Sensing she wasn't going to let up any time soon, Harry turned back around and finally spoke up.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked.

"I just want some reassurance that this is not all in my head." She pleaded. "It's too real to be. We danced together; we kissed…we're even sleeping together!"

"Not in that way!" Harry corrected in alarm.

"I know not in THAT way." She muttered. "Still…is that something you do with just a friend?"

"I don't know." Harry shrugged.

"Would you have done that with Ginny?" she asked curiously.

It was then Harry finally looked her in the eyes. They were teetering on an edge he had hoped they would never reach. Still, looking back on the circumstances, Harry should have sensed it coming. They were a boy and a girl who had been sharing a cramp space for months. They had an unspoken connection which had only deepened in the past few months. As happy as it made Harry to know Hermione was sensing that their feelings had long since passed the platonic line, it worried him immensely because it only put her at even greater risk.

"Harry please answer!" Hermione demanded.

"No." Harry replied genuinely. "You're a smart girl Hermione; you don't need me to say what you already know."

Hermione nodded her head silently, unable to speak due to the quivering of her lips.

"Look," said Harry delicately placing a hand on her limp forearm. "We're okay...we're closer than we've ever been, isn't that enough?"

Hermione pulled her arm away from his touch.

"I'm just tired of the guessing games Harry." She whispered. "I know that this isn't the best time to be thinking of this. I know the timing couldn't possibly be more inconvenient but, it is what it is. I'm pretty good at reading your mind most of the time but when it comes to us…I draw a blank."

"I know that you're scared for me." She went on. "I understand that perfectly. Still, I just don't like being in the dark. "

"I …." Harry started, unsure of what to say. "I think we should get some sleep. We need to leave as soon as the sun rises."

Hermione looked disappointed but not at all surprised. She remained sitting upright on the bed as Harry turned off the bedside lamp and slid beneath the covers once again. She waited an hour before the steady breathing and light snoring at her side acknowledged the fact that Harry was fast asleep. It was until then that she found the boldness to whisper what she had been yearning to hear:

"I Love you too."


	23. We Found Love in a Hopeless Place

_**A/N**__**: Soo didn't take that long this time did I? Lol well this chapter won't be as long as the last but something big and important does happen. If any of you are a grammar nazi I would gladly accept a beta as they can only make a story better. Next chapter Ron Will be coming back but things won't be too bad I promise. As always if you read please review, constructive criticism is always welcome. And follow me on tumblr for fanfic updates and other Harmony goodies =)**_

* * *

_**Yellow diamonds in the light  
Now we're standing side by side  
As your shadow crosses mine  
What it takes to come alive**_

**_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_**  
**_But I've gotta let it go_**

**_We found love in a hopeless place_**  
**_We found love in a hopeless place_**  
**_We found love in a hopeless place_**  
**_We found love in a hopeless place_**

_-"__**We Found Love"**__ Sam Tsui cover (Originally by Rhianna)_

* * *

"Hermione? Hermione!"

Hermione groggily opened her eyes at the mention of her name, her heart beating rapidly. The sun was peeking through the thin curtain on the window and she could hear faint voices coming from below.

"We've got to go." said Harry urgently. "Now!"

"Why?" she asked scratchily.

"I saw the Caudwell's walking around in confusion just outside." He explained.

"Oh no!" Hermione exclaimed. "Where's my bag?"

"I've got it." Harry assured her. "Just go change and we'll apparate."

"Right." She agreed.

Hermione grabbed the outfit Harry had picked out for her. Her mind was frazzled; it had been a jolt to find herself in a warm bedroom instead of their cold and drafty tent. As she fumbled into her clothes, she frantically dove into her memories for their next destination. She had not been as careful when they had dissaparated from Godric's Hollow, namely because her main priority at the time was to get them out alive. Now she had a little more time to find a safer more secluded place for them to hide. Once she had changed her clothes she walked back to find Harry leaning against the wall next to the window with an alarmed expression on his face.

"What is it?" she asked, her eyes wide in fright.

"I think the Snatchers have come to town." Harry breathed.

As discretely as she could, Hermione pulled a small section of the curtain to peek outside. What she saw was a familiar scraggly man brandishing his wand menacingly as he grabbed a man and pulled his arms behind his back. It was the same wizard she had seen on the early days of their journey, the one who had smelled her perfume. The events below were playing out like a scene from a horror movie, it made her sick to her stomach.

"Hey…what on earth do you think you're doing?" A familiar frail voice rang out.

It was the old man who had so kindly tended to them the night before.

"Listen muggle this is none of your concern." The long haired wizard spat.

"It is my concern when you are manhandling my neighbors!" yelled the old man.

"Oh enough of this!" the snatcher exclaimed before pushing the man he was holding to one of his other fellow snatchers. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

"No!" Hermione cried softly as she watched the kind old man fall and crumple to the floor.

"Let's go Hermione." Harry prodded as he gently pulled her away from the window.

"This isn't fair!" said Hermione tearfully turning back to him. "He didn't do anything and he was just murdered like he was nothing!"

"I know. It's terrible but we've got to go!" Harry urged. "The longer we stay here the more likely they'll come inside."

He was nearing full frantic mode at this point. He knew that if the snatchers caught any sense that two of the most wanted wizards of the moment were just a few feet away, they would dump their targets in a heartbeat for the grand prize of the chosen one and his companion. This time everything was much more dangerous, there were no protective charms, his invisibility was somewhere deep in Hermione's bag and their polyjuice potion supply was down to one last sip. There was only one safe way out. Apparation.

"I…I can't concentrate!" Hermione shrieked. "I know we have to leave but…that poor man…it's too much."

Harry came up to her suddenly and framed her face with his hands. It took Hermione by surprise.

"Please…just….you're the only one who can take us away from here." He whispered, looking her deep in the eyes. "Take a deep breath and think of a place we can go."

Hermione forced herself to look into Harry's brilliant green eyes. It was then that she could catch her breath and feel an overpowering sense of calmness. Did he know he had this effect on her?

"Okay." She said breathing in deeply, still shaking in terror. "I think…I think I know where we can go."

Harry nodded as he slipped his hands from her face and down to her hands.

Hermione took a few more deep breaths before she squeezed Harry's hand in preparation.

With a_ pop_ they disappeared into the uncomfortable and nauseating sensation of apparition. After much contortion and difficulty breathing, there feet made contact with soft ground and all was still again. Harry opened his eyes and was amazed at what surrounded him. They were in the woods. It was much less intimidating than the forbidden forest back at Hogwarts. He felt safe and warm despite the floor and much of the trees were heavily blanketed in snow.

"You've really outdone yourself this time Hermione." said Harry in awe, taking it all in.

"It's the forest of dean." She breathed. "I came here with my parents when I was little. It's a beautiful place. Always has been. It's the only place I could think of at that moment."

"Well, it also feels secluded." Harry nodded. "This is the important thing."

Harry looked back at Hermione who was hugging herself. She wasn't doing if from the bitter cold but rather from the chilling scene that had unfolded before them not so long ago. Harry felt a little unsettled at how unaffected he felt. Sure he felt sorry for the innocent old man who was murdered so casually, but he had finally reached the point in which he was starting to accept that terrible things happened to good people. It was just how the world worked. Still, he was sure Hermione was far from becoming numb to all atrocities they had witnessed so far. She had a big heart and it was something Harry had always admired about her.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"This is what our life has become hasn't it?" She said gently. "On the run, looking over our shoulder at every turn, having those wretched snatchers narrowly missing us…I've tried to adjust my mind around this."

She looked over at Harry with red eyes.

"This is our reality." She shrugged. "Yet my mind still wants to believe this is all some horrible nightmare. I still think I'm going to wake up in the warmth of the girls' dormitory, read the weekly letters my parents have sent me and then head to the common room to meet up with you and Ron."

Harry's hurt sunk as Hermione spoke. She was breaking before him, the iron girl who had tried her hardest to keep her feelings at bay to keep them all safe. He was finding it hard to believe that this was the same girl who had made him promise that he wouldn't speak so pessimistically. Everything had changed and there was nothing he could say to make her feel better. How could he? He too had long since lost his hope. The only reason he had even made it this far was all because of her, he couldn't bear to let her down. He couldn't bear to have made her sacrifice so much in vain. She had helped him in every possible way a person could be helped yet there he stood lamely; unable to provide any words of comfort. She was right. She was always right. This was their reality, the horrible and bleak reality.

"But that's not going to happen is it?" she asked laughing sarcastically. "We're in war, and Ron isn't coming back and my parents don't even know who I am. Innocent people are being killed for no reason at all…this is reality and everything that was before is now just a memory."

"You're all I've got left." She whispered before she dug her face into her hands as she sobbed.

Harry rushed to her; he never could stand the sight of her crying. It was just unbearable.

"Everything will work out." He whispered as he hugged her tight, brushing her hair. "Ron will come back and you will see your parents again. I promise."

"Promise me you won't leave me." She begged him in urgency. "I need to know you won't ever leave me."

"Hermione there's only one thing that could ever keep me from you." Harry assured her.

Hermione hugged him tighter in recognition of the one thing that could ever part them.

They stood like that for a few long minutes, clinging to each other desperately for they were all they had in the world. They were each other's hope and motivation to keep going despite everything around them caving in and screaming at them to give up the fight. They were each other's remedy to tragedy. She was his reason to live for and it wasn't until that very moment that Harry realized that he had been fighting the inevitable for months. He was unapologetically in love with Hermione Granger and denying that was becoming a near impossible task. Especially when he was holding her like he was. He kept hearing Ginny's voice pop in his head with advice she had given him so long ago:

'_If you want to continue using the war as an excuse, then use it as a reason to get with her, because we never know how this will all end.'_

"I'm going to set up the tent and enchantments okay?" He asked Hermione, gently weaning her off his body once her sobs started to subside.

"Yeah…okay." Hermione nodded as she wiped her eyes and nose. "I feel a little lightheaded anyway."

"You should sit down," Harry said gently pushing Hermione to sit on a tree stump. "Apparition can take a lot out of you."

Hermione watched as Harry performed the protective charms and erected their old reliable tent. In a weird way the tent had become endearing to her. As much as she had enjoyed staying at the warm bed in the bed and breakfast, there was a unique charm the tent had that a warm and weather safe building didn't. The tent now held so many memories, good and bad. It was their home away from home and she couldn't help but smile as it came back to life.

"Have you ever thought about just staying here?" Hermione asked Harry as he joined her.

"What?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Staying here…growing old together. "She said smiling softly at him. "Wouldn't it be great?"

"Yes…yes it would." Harry said genuinely.

"One can dream right?" she laughed.

"I'm sorry things have become harder." Harry said sincerely. "But someone wise once told me:_ 'there's always darkness before the dawn'_ and she has yet to be wrong about anything so far."

"I told you that." Hermione said bashfully.

"Yes and you are right and you always got me out of my dark places so now I'm returning the favor." He said brightly.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." She said smiling.

"Come on." said Harry getting up and pulling Hermione up with him. "Let's get into the warm."

"Actually, I have an idea of something we can do." She said pulling back from Harry's grasp.

"If it involves reading over '_Beedle the Bard_' again count me out." Harry joked.

"No, it's something fun I promise." She said crossing her fingers. "But we should probably change into fresher clothes."

Harry and Hermione walked into the tent and rapidly changed into a new set of winter clothes. Harry followed Hermione to the frozen over pond that was a few feet away from the tent. The sky was getting darker as their day was nearing its short winters end and their tent glowed brightly behind them.

"What's fun about a frozen pond?" Harry asked curiously.

"Hold on!" said Hermione.

She pulled up her boot with one arm and her wand with the other. Hermione pointed her wand at the bottom of the boot which was covered in bits of snow and transfigured them to long and sharp blades. She had transfigured her boots into ice skates. Once she had finished her own, she asked Harry for his which he was only to enthusiastic to do.

With wide eyes, Harry watched as Hermione made the same transformation to his boots.

"That's genius!" Harry laughing in amazement at his magically made ice skates.

"It's one of the perks of paying attention in charms class." She said smugly. "Have you ever ice skated?"

"No, the Dursley's weren't really fond of me learning anything." said Harry. "I only went to school because it was mandatory for them to send me."

"That's horrible" said Hermione shaking her head in disbelief. "My parents loved to skate out here. We would come every year up until my fourth year."

"You must be a gifted Ice skater then." Harry determined.

"I'm pretty good yes." said Hermione haughtily. "Here let me teach you."

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand as she carefully transitioned them from the soft snow onto the slippery and hard ice.

Harry was completely out of his element. For some reason flying high in a broomstick seemed far safer than balancing his weight on to slim slivers of frozen ice. Still, he couldn't help but admire Hermione's spell work as his Ice blades glided smoothly over the ice.

"Careful." said Hermione as Harry stumbled slightly.

"This is mad!" Harry laughed.

"I'm going to let go and you slowly make your way to me, okay?" she instructed.

Harry tried to balance himself as Hermione slowly let go of his forearm.

Hermione glided away gracefully and stopped several feet away from him.

"Now just slowly alternate your feet." She tutored. "It's just like walking."

"Yeah right!" Harry replied as he attempted to skate solo.

His legs wobbled as he switched from right to left and vice versa. He was slowly but surely getting closer to where Hermione was standing. As he neared closer his confidence was getting the best of him and he switched up his speed a little more. Once Hermione saw he was going slightly faster, she skated towards him.

"Wait, you're going a little fast there!" she warned him.

Harry ignored her and sped up a bit more until blade hit a chip in the ice and he lost his balance. Hermione was nearby and in her attempts to help him; she lost control of her own balance and collided with him. They both fell to the ground in a fit of laughter. Hermione had landed on top of Harry and her hat had slid down her face, covering her eyes.

"Let me get that." said Harry chuckling.

Harry lifted the ridge of the hat and found his hands lingering in her snowflake covered hair. The laughter died in his eyes as he realized Hermione's closeness to him. They hadn't been this close since the last night they had shared his bed. He could see the warm swirls of brown in her eyes, and the light spray of freckles across her nose. Her cheeks were bright red from the cold and her lips were frozen in a smile.

"I really want to kiss you right now." He said seriously.

"Then why don't you?" Hermione urged.

Harry looked at her one more time before brought down her lips to his. Her lips were cold and soft. He could feel her trembling on top of him and sincerely hoped it was not because of the weather. There was so much he wanted to tell her in that kiss. It was an apology for having have made her suffer for so long, it was a thank you for never abandoning or doubting him and it was a declaration of all the feelings he had unsuccessfully tried to keep from her. It was innocent and passionate at the same time. He wanted to stop time and forever cherish this moment and the feeling of her lips blazing on his.

"I love you Hermione." He whispered to her.

She pulled away from him when he said this and the absence of her lips on his was overwhelming. He felt naked without them.

"You do?" she asked tearfully. "Honestly?"

"I've loved you for a while now, I've just been too afraid." He confessed. "There's just so many ways I could lose you but…I can't keep this from myself any more or from you. I love you and I know that isn't a blessing when we all know what happens to people I love but I can't not let you know anymore. I love you."

Hermione gave him a teary laugh as she brushed her hand under his chin.

"You don't know how long I've wanted this confession." She shakily. "I love you too."

"This is our new reality." She breathed as she bent down to kiss him one more time.


End file.
